


冰冠冰川，诺森德——时光之轮  Icecrown, Northrend: Cycle of Time

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：吼瓦，分级：NC17（但是只有一个H）<br/>起始时间点：3.2北伐的召唤<br/>起始好感度：“进攻！为了暴风城！为了伯瓦尔！为了联盟！”←攻打幽暗城<br/>起始唯一特殊事件（即撬动时间流事件）：吉安娜的当前设定里添加“持续多年的野生同人作者”要素（作品包括正常向和■■向）</p><p>鸣谢#山口山腐女日常#<br/>@汐海未来 @驴渣</p><p>=====<br/>For the ladies who love of Garrian<br/>And fuck Throll who falled my Warchife<br/>（Don't persuade me I will NEVER forgive that GREEN SKIN SLAVE）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

=====

他在黑暗的河水中蜷缩着。他睁着眼睛，漫无目的的盯着面前五码的地方。

如果有人看到他，一定会认为他是一座最不应该拥有生命的雕像的一部分。他的眼睛闪动着发光的湛蓝，如果一位失去生命意义的探险家从无尽之海的洋面下几十码的地方望向太阳，他所能看到的便是这样空灵而趋于毁灭的光芒。

这里没有爱，没有希望……好处是，痛楚的感受也不那么清晰。

但他也不常有心痛的感觉了。人类、精灵、虫族之后，他也成为了牺牲品。从此他不再抱有任何侥幸。他被从高耸的要塞遗弃于此，坠落中飞快拉远的视野里，他看到到那个兽人遭到了更为凄惨的命运。

这令他感觉痛快，还有一些怜悯——他知道自己不该感到怜悯，也从未对这个恶心的种族抱有这种感情，但此时此刻他不知为何就明白了那个女孩子的感受。这令他有些新奇，不过也仅止于此。他并不拥有未来。没有人可以战胜他。没有人。在彻底的绝望后他感到了无上的安宁。

男孩眨了眨眼睛。他略微动了动，伸展自己覆盖着曾经华丽的长袍的身体。鲜红色的斗篷随着他的动作在河水里飘荡散开。

有什么……

就像最不真实的梦境一般，高大而空旷的空间中响起阵阵尖叫，属于生者的音色撞破男孩的耳膜，让他在一时间产生了晕眩的错觉。有多长时间了……他像一尾人鱼一般探头露出水面，难以置信地瞪视着缓慢坠落中的生者。恍如隔世的重逢却让他感觉仿佛被战锤迎头击中。

他们来了。他们还是来了。

他毫不意外地看到了他们之间属于异族的成员。他看着穿着布甲的职业者做出复杂的手势。但是，他们难道没有发现……

留给他的时间不多。他几乎没有发现自己伸出了手。一阵喧闹之后，洞窟归于平静。

人类男孩呆然地漂浮在水中。他没有做任何洄游动作，但是河水仿佛坚冰一般托举着他的身体。他抬起头，目光穿透尤格-萨隆邪铁制造的铁壁，一直落到想象中的某个位于顶点的王座上。

他眨了眨眼睛。冰蓝的颜色从他的眼中褪去。潜藏的碧绿从眼底透出光彩。

他迅速移动起来。他踏着河水小步跑向岸边，仅仅挥了挥手指，一个闪烁着幽光的传送法术在他的指尖成型，而他明白它在短时间内会永久存在。

曾经他不知道自己在等待着什么，但现在他知道了。那个人已经走完了最后一步。他的旅途开始于很久很久年以前。他的世界中第一次蒙上黑暗的阴影，他看到那个年轻的暴风城王子为他父王的死而恸哭。

但一切绝非仅仅如此。

“还没有结束……还远远没有结束。”他低声说道。他的呼吸细微而短促。他向遥远的王座投去了一个眼神——希望、恐惧，还有莫名的决心。

他蹲下身，又坐在传送门旁边的地上，蜷了蜷身子，在冰冷的洞窟中裹紧了身上鲜红色的符文布斗篷。他不再能感受到温暖，也不能感到寒冷，但这个动作使他安心。就好像躺在王座大厅的室内阳台上，依偎着火炉，等待着那个和他同年龄的男孩时一般。

* * *

一头巨大的蓝龙在缓缓滑行。它比它的种族中许多同类的块头都要偏大，但比起现存的四位守护巨龙来说则要小上许多。这个事实令他懊恼，但他也确信，过不了多久，他就会拥有和他们一般的体格与力量。因为他，亚雷苟斯，玛里苟斯之子，是最理所应当获得织法者地位的蓝龙。

尽管如此，他仍然采取了一些小手段以确保自己的胜利，他当然需要这样做，尤其是那个凡人爱好者卡雷苟斯在公然挑战他的权威的时候。虽然那头龙表达了不愿为王的意愿，但是半精灵在蓝龙中的声望仍然让亚雷戈斯感到有些危机。

安其拉大战之后，暮光之锤给予他的指示仅仅是成为蓝龙王，并把他的妹妹贡献出来供黑暗主教进行研究而已。他们在希利苏斯的溃败使这个教派更需要休养生息。但是亚雷苟斯却接到了另一种方式的指示，让他前往冰冠冰川。作为玛里苟斯之子，亚雷苟斯能够感知到那份指示中怪异的血浓于水的亲密感。蓝龙族群中只有他一人接到了指示，这更证明了它的价值。

他在一个白色月亮从天边升起的夜晚出发，向召唤他的那个声音飞去，他不时回头看看，确保自己没有被跟踪。考达拉崎岖的山地逐渐变成更温和的景致，藤蔓，以及奇异地生长在诺森德的热带蒲叶植物，一条发出沙沙声响的河流，听起来仿佛像雨滴洒落在树叶上的声音。他忽略了这些，一心一意向着他的目标飞去。

在接近天谴之门的时候，他停了一下，确保这里的天灾军团已经被消灭殆尽，随后他找了个地方降落，摇了摇脖子。地面的瘟疫已经被红龙的火焰净化，这里只有一片焦土，和无数支离破碎的武器，记载着曾经发生的惨剧。

亚雷苟斯的客人没有让他等很久。漆黑的天空中群星无比清晰，逐渐有一些拍打着翅膀的龙形生物显现轮廓。巨龙眯起金黄色的眼睛，他对这些生物纤瘦的形态感到疑惑。他盯着它们，是如此专注，以至于当他发现时，他的召唤者已经出现了在他的身后。

“——继室的儿子，嗯？”

冰霜巨龙的声音隆隆地响着，带着一丝恶意的调侃语气。她是如此巨大，以至于亚雷苟斯相比之下就像是一头普通的北地巨熊。

蓝龙恐惧地后退。他想要飞起来，却发现他头顶的天空中有无数头冰霜龙，它们拍打着翅膀盘旋，缓缓收紧封锁的圈子。

“我说过，他会来的，主人。”辛达苟萨的骨架像她配偶的儿子那样扭了扭，喷出一口冰霜：“没有人比我们自己更了解自己。”

亚雷苟斯不能再等下去了，他展开翅膀，向龙眠神殿的方向疯狂奔逃，冰霜龙喷出的气息灼伤了他的翅膀和后背，但他并没有感觉到。他的急于求成导致他现在的危机，他必须逃跑。他或许逃不到他们的圣地，但如果他能够飞到那些凡人设立的——他曾嗤之以鼻的——屠龙营地，他有可能得到那些不安分的冒险者的保护——

一个巨大的身影从天空中笼罩了他，他感到脑袋上被轻轻敲击了一下。

下一秒钟，霜之哀伤深深地钉进了他的头颅。

* * *

猎猎冷风卷起零星雪花灌进瓦里安本就不怎么保暖的铠甲，战斗的体温和着汗水降下之后，他越发感到外界的彻骨严寒。人类呼了口气，带着冰碴的气体刮痛了他的鼻梁。目光所极是无尽的平原和黑白兀突的山脉，黯淡晦涩的天光甚至不能让雪地变得刺眼。他蹲下身撕扯布块，感到全身肌肉凄厉地叫嚣着抗议。

他刚刚有过一场恶战。过程对他来说并不凶险，但它导致了可怖的后果。

完全是意外，前往第不知道多少场的愚蠢锦标赛的路上他和亲卫队遭遇了部落的袭击，最后他们不得不和地底突然冒出的天灾杀成一团。开始他还注意着引导部下，后来由于人越来越少——在他看来部落的人数损耗居然惊人的缓慢——让他无意识中拿出了角斗士生涯的打法，冲锋、顺劈、破胆怒吼，他在恍惚间仿佛回到了无比单纯的过去，直到一只恶鬼在他腰部造成一道严重划伤才让他清醒过来。他的背后没有任何人。

干掉恶鬼之后他的身边只剩几只想要咬他一口的食尸鬼。他格挡住攻击，很快砍翻了它们，转身之间看到一条铺满尸骸的黑色道路。且战且退的战术使他远离了战场中心。而且那里也只剩一群小鬼包围着一个红色的家伙，一个部落。瓦里安往地上啐了一口，选择让敌人自生自灭。

他从恶鬼的尸体上撕下尚算完整的布条，缠住腰间的伤口。情况恶劣，他们的坐骑在协助战斗的过程中全部牺牲了，而且由于只是例行观摩，他并没有携带更多的物资或通讯器材。在邪恶而危险的冰冠冰川抛锚，这件事能把任何一个人吓疯，但既然已经遇上了，瓦里安并不打算就此认输。或许能从同伴的身上搜索到一些必备物品？他迟疑片刻，踏着尸路向战场走去，那个部落也已经结束了全部战斗，近乎贪婪地在湛蓝与猩红交错的尸堆里翻找东西。瓦里安皱起眉头。果然还是该解决掉这些野兽，他厌恶地想着。但随着距离的接近，人类国王的表情从疑惑猛然变作震惊。

那是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。

有一瞬间瓦里安的身体僵在了原地。他很确定偷袭他们的敌人中没有这个兽人，而且兽人现在的状态——他的肩甲带子断了一半，正在用尸体上扯下的绳索弥补，右臂缠着绷带，后背有一道血肉模糊的蹭伤，锁链特征明显到一眼能够认出是憎恶手笔。刚才袭击他们的没有憎恶——这一切都证明他是中途闯入战场。

兽人显然也在留神人类的一举一动。瓦里安长时间的呆立令他的动作暂停了片刻，皱着眉头向这边瞟来。

几乎立刻，那张棕色脸上的五官出现了极度的扭曲，敏锐的战斗直觉令瓦里安迅速攥紧架起起手中的双子剑，下一秒战斧带着冲锋的压力撕过塞拉迈尼的宝珠，迸出的火花全部熄灭在人类的铠甲上，几颗溅到了脸。人类被过大的冲击逼迫着后退，挡开战斧后又立刻冲上前抗力，金铁刮擦的声音让人心脏猛提。手臂的酸痛在短暂的休息后更加严重，瓦里安知道自己的体力已经消耗大半，但兽人居然在他的压迫下一点点转成防御架势——“该死！”国王怒吼着，“你为什么会在这里！”

兽人似乎突然意识到什么，双斧猛然掠歪人类的宝剑，用冲来时同样的速度后跳拉开距离。

他们以战斗的姿态僵持着。瓦里安感到兽人在打量自己，慢慢的，丑陋的脸上露出恍然和得意的神情。加尔鲁什收起姿态，嘲笑地拍拍腰间的皮包：“要组队吗？”

他显然掠取了不少物资，从部落或是皇家护卫身上。瓦里安眼前有一瞬间的模糊，感到全身的血都冲上了头顶，在脑子最细的血管里炸开。最后的理智提醒着这样不好，但他已经无法控制地吼出了声：“绝不！！”

兽人耸了耸肩：“我也这么想。”他转身向相反的方向走去。

瓦里安仍在消化自己的愤怒，他盯着兽人走出攻击范围，站直身体，疲惫地抬手掩住眼睛。又发作了。看兽人的态度似乎也落了单，不管怎么想两人一起行动才更妥当。但是……他想起兽人凶恶的面容和獠牙。果然，他完全无法接受。

他放下手，强迫自己振作一些。兽人翻过的那些尸体他碰都不想碰，不过幸好由于他的介入，加尔鲁什没有把全部尸体亵渎个遍。好像这个词用的不太对，他皱眉看着那些明显被妥当收理起来的装备和武器，那家伙甚至把死者摆成了安详的姿势。

有些郁闷于心里的失落感，瓦里安蹲下身开始挪动余下的人。他在一个亲卫队员身上发现了一支信号枪，只剩下了一颗子弹，但是已经足够了，他想起在冰川上空盘旋的破天号，这个念头让他立刻充满了希望。他站起来远眺乌云和闪电密布的天空，母舰并没有出现在视野里，但是他已经知道了前进的方向。

突然他又皱起眉头。

好像加尔鲁什也是往那边去的？

* * *

在瓦里安遭遇天灾之前的五个小时，战歌远征军统帅加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮来到奥格瑞姆之锤例行巡查。他一如往常忽略了巡天者有关部下违规偷袭联盟的报告，并接受了大领主提里奥.弗丁第不知道多少次的锦标赛观摩邀请函。

那个老家伙简直蠢透了，谁都不能阻止他们把联盟渣滓和那些不死不活的东西一起砍成碎块。

由于时间还早，战歌统帅带着他的卫队悠闲地向银色比武场方向飞行。就在半路上，几个士兵突然脱离阵型，盘旋而下。加尔鲁什低头一看，在莽然广阔的雪地上，五个联盟的家伙正在玩命地冲着双足飞龙搓火球。

找死。加尔鲁什咒骂了一声，但是难掩自身的兴奋，至少这次不是他们先动手，萨尔那个小兔崽子没理由对此说三道四。他命令飞龙下降，嘭地一声恰恰降落在一个法师模样的人类旁边，手起斧落的瞬间他看到了那人脸上横跨双眼的黑色条纹。他刚刚发觉不妙，地面轰然爆起。大块的浮雪四散摔开。

两个肥胖的憎恶从他们两侧压了过来，还有食尸鬼……几个？这已经完全不重要了。加尔鲁什砍翻了那几个诅咒教徒，憎恶正在屠杀来不及反应的士兵，他三步并两步冲到它身侧，和着战吼的横斩让惨白的怪物本就洞开的肚子增加了一个切断大半的巨大裂口，令人恶心的粘稠状液体从那里狂涌而出。憎恶注意到了他，但它太笨重了，转身的两秒里加尔鲁什已经闪到了另一侧，一个同样的横斩过后，憎恶的上半身轰然后仰，只留下错开的刀口之间一段狰狞的皮肉相连。

一个。

另一个呢……正在想着，他听到了惊呼出来的警告声，地面在震动。他顾不上回头立刻向前猛冲，刚跑出两步，一个巨大的冲击撩在他的背上，近似推掷的撞击让兽人的身体骤然腾空，重重摔进八码前的雪地里，左手的战斧脱手飞出。

五脏六腑似乎都移了位，加尔鲁什咳着，身手丝毫没乱的连续滚翻，把一个正在和一名死亡骑士对峙的萨满撞了个跟头。萨满看到雪里的鲜红色立刻指定他们的统帅念着治疗，只发出了一个法术她就被巨大的铁链抽的脑浆迸裂。

加尔鲁什在这个空当里翻身跃起，失去目标的憎恶注意到了在它身后捶击的几个部落战士，他们都没来得及逃脱。兽人瞄准憎恶的背后发起冲锋，他双手抓紧自己的斧头，专注而集中的力量一斧劈断了已经被那几个战士制造出裂口的巨大骨架。

他又迅速后退，失去大部分支架的憎恶塌成了一团烂肉，但仍然匍匐着试图攻击所剩无几的部落成员。加尔鲁什砍死几个围着自己的食尸鬼，趁这个时机向同伴跑去。

突然横向里刺出一剑！兽人惊了一瞬不退反冲，左腋猛地夹住了伸得过远的符文剑，右手的战斧顺着剑身下刃划过，劈向它的主人。一路火星四溅。死亡骑士被迫后撤，松手的前一瞬他念了什么，兽人感到周围气温陡降，冰冷的空气灌进他的七窍，他的脑袋一阵嗡鸣。

短暂的时间里死亡骑士折断了一个试图帮忙的部落战士的颈骨，抢下死者的武器向加尔鲁什的头顶砍下，兽人只能歪头硬生生用肩甲扛下了剑锋。寒气消失了，他晃了晃脑袋。

骑士还想再砍，但加尔鲁什突然将手中的斧子向他掷去，骑士抬头格挡的一刹兽人矮身钻进他的裆部，抓住他的一条腿上掀，骑士失去平衡侧身摔倒，挣扎中部落长剑带着天灾的力道割裂了手甲，在兽人右臂撕出一道深可见骨的伤口。

加尔鲁什怒吼一声，踩实天灾成员的另一条腿猛的用力，死亡骑士的身体顺着缝合线的痕迹一列列崩开深及心口，浑浊的防腐剂喷了兽人一身。

加尔鲁什迅速拾回自己的战斧，退了几步。他还有些头晕，恶臭和防腐剂的腥味搞得他胃里很不舒服。

他抬头望去，十几只无脑的食尸鬼正在离他远些的地方疯疯癫癫的乱跑。到处都是尸体，没有一丝生者的气息。只有他一人存活。雪地已经失去了原先的模样，乱七八糟的脚印、鲜血、不明液体在漂亮的白净上践踏出悲怆的痕迹。

加尔鲁什又晃了晃脑袋，坐下来喘息一阵，慢慢地一边处理伤口一边适应现状。他的眼睛在双足飞龙的尸体上停留了一阵，咬了咬牙。

情况糟的不能再糟了。

* * *

达拉然。

这座美丽的魔法城市漂浮在晶歌森林的天空中，与脚底下纷争不断的冰冻废土毫无瓜葛。城市里华贵的紫色尖塔直耸入云，街道上铺满了干净的红色圆石，在阳光的照射下闪闪发光。而住在其中的市民们自由地在街道上漫步。他们就如所居住的城市一样，高贵而难以触碰。这里的小贩们吆喝着其他地方都找不到的珍稀玩意。

而在这里，人们能在安宁的殿堂里思考，悄声诵读着、学习着法术与历史。达拉然曾是另一块大陆紧密的一部分，代表着人类最璀璨的文化与魔法的都城。

直到阿尔萨斯的到来。

达拉然被摧毁了，但是它没有被征服。肯瑞托回归并重建了这座魔法之城。他们用一个强大的圆顶状魔法罩将它保护了起来。

直到最近的一场凡人与龙族的战争之中，这座城市凭借魔法能量脱离引力，变成一座盘旋在空中的城市。它与联盟部落的军队一同驶往诺森德，并在对抗另一座浮空城市的战争中起到了至关重要的作用。

如今，魔枢的征战已经告一段落，龙族与凡人的争端也暂告停止。现在，达拉然所要面对的，是那位曾经的人类王子、如今的巫妖王，所制造的威胁——另一场战争已经悄然降临。

但并不是这一刻。

吉安娜.普罗德摩尔女士正坐在城市的西北角、安东尼达斯纪念碑阴影下的一条长椅里。这座雕像是在达拉然重建时她亲自为她的导师设计建造的，每当拜访达拉然的时候，她总是会顺路拜访一下。在偶尔的情况下，她会坐在一旁，看似自言自语一般谈谈自己的心绪。现在正是这样的一刻。她刚刚完成了一个小小的任务，在她打算前往银色比武场的时候，她恰巧遇到了萨尔。她的老朋友正在应罗宁的要求处理一些事情，于是吉安娜决定等等他。她也乘此时机瞻仰一下自己的导师。

远远的，绿色皮肤的兽人从夺日者圣殿的方向走来。吉安娜望着老朋友挺直的脊背，不由得露出微笑。萨尔感觉到吉安娜的目光，他抬起头，加快了脚步，但是他脸上的神情仍然忠实地出卖了他的困扰。

吉安娜敏锐地感觉到了它。她让重心重新落在自己的双脚上：“索尔。事情很棘手吗？”如果她能够助一臂之力，她会很乐意出手帮忙。

“不。”

这个答案太快了。萨尔好像也意识到自己的失态，又尴尬地补充道：“并不棘手。只是有点……麻烦。”

吉安娜眨了一下眼睛。萨尔的样子看起来不想多谈，她也不打算打破界线去刨根问底。

“那就好。”她说道，“那我们……出发？”

萨尔看似丑陋的兽人脸上露出了一个多少有些好奇的表情。部落的酋长是一名杰出的萨满，但是这不妨碍他对法师们的传送法术感到赞赏。

“每一次看都令人惊叹。”他说道，率先穿过了那扇传送门。它对面闪烁的场景表明，它通向银色比武场。吉安娜俏皮地笑了笑，跟在他身后。蓝紫色的光芒旋转着，随后慢慢地从她的眼前撤去。

女法师茫然地眨了眨眼睛。她的面前突然伸过一道绿色。是萨尔，他伸出一只胳膊，警觉地护住了吉安娜。这时吉安娜也看清了他们的处境：他们身在一间破败的木屋内，萨尔面对着空无一物的门口，警戒着。这里毫无疑问不属于银色比武场。

吉安娜立刻明白了原因。

“这是传送失误，萨尔！”她压低声音说道，“我很抱歉——它已经很久没有发生过了，我疏忽了！请稍等，我马上另外构建一个传送门！”

她听见萨尔咕哝着“没关系”，但是她还是从心里感觉内疚。她又取出一枚符文石，低声吟诵咒语，两秒钟之后，另一个传送门旋转着出现在她的掌心。

吉安娜仔细检查了法术对面的场景。是银色比武场，没有错。她拍了拍萨尔。这一次她领头穿过了传送门。

女法师原本以为，即使不是直接传送到银色比武场，至少他们应该也会被传送到附近的位置。但是在她从目标位置开始坠落的时候，她才明白了她犯了多大的错误。长年的魔法练习让她立刻想办法减缓了自己的坠落，惊恐地环视四周。

圣光保佑——她瞪着洞穴的穹顶，淡淡的粉紫色光源正从挂在那里的藤蔓植物冒出，几缕微光照亮了黑暗的洞窟。她的传送法术不可能连续两次出现致命性错误——

一声大叫破坏了深渊的宁静。萨尔扑腾着手脚向下方栽坠下去，吉安娜伸出手，一缕由飞鸟羽毛中提取的漂浮魔法包裹住了坠落中的萨满。萨尔不喊了，他抬起头，看着吉安娜正在离他不高的地方，和他一起缓缓飘落。

“这就是罗宁找我的原因之一！”兽人对着法师吼道，“传送法术出现了大规模的失误！我……我只是猜不到它不分人！”

“罗宁还说过别的吗？”吉安娜着急地问，她已经有点发慌了。传送法术失误对于法师来说接近灾难，而对于整个诺森德的作战部队来讲则是难以估量的损失。对于吉安娜自己来说，就连海加尔山一战，她都没有感受到这种慌乱，圣光保佑，她最弱的短板是火系法术，而她早已经把它们锻炼得炉火纯青了。更无论传送法术——怎么可能失误？！

“他还说你惹火了艾萨斯噗咕——”

吉安娜的双脚在洞窟漆黑一团的地面上平安着陆。她抿着嘴，看着萨尔在洞穴底部的一条小河里挣扎扑腾。虽然情况不容乐观，女法师还是感觉到了一丝啼笑皆非。

她又立刻打消掉这个不合时宜的念头。

回忆起水上行走的祷文没有花费萨尔太长时间，流水之灵立刻回应了他的请求。这位萨满踩着水面，浑身透湿地跑向吉安娜。女法师轻轻挥了挥手，萨尔全身的水痕褪去了。她又打算召唤一个火系法术，但是萨尔突然抓住了她的胳膊。

“怎么——”

“别动，珍娜。”萨尔低声说道。他难得的被冻得牙齿打架，但是这位霜狼氏族的成员仍然在坚持着。“附近有动静。”

吉安娜停止施法。在萨尔的提醒后，她也看到了。离他们几十码的地方，有一些歪七扭八的，甚至比两个兽人还要高的生物，正在一瘸一拐地缓缓踱步。

“洞穴魔。”她喃喃地说，“至少我们知道了我们现在在一个山洞里。诺森德的山洞并不多。”

但是她又突然想到，#如果我们现在不在诺森德呢？#传送法术的失误理论上可以把他们送到任何一个位面……

“不，不是那些。”萨尔转过身，瞪视平稳无波的水面，他的嗓音如同窒息一般：“还要更近，还要更……”

感官堪比元素的萨满没能找到他的措辞。他也不需要找到了，因为吉安娜也在一瞬间失去了语言。

她也感觉到了。

有什么人在看着他们。就像有人同时在这座洞穴的墙壁上安插了一千只眼睛，每一只都在滴溜溜地转动着，凝视着被关在他的牢笼之中的猎物。这种感觉吉安娜曾经感受到过，更曾经令她惊怒交加、痛入骨髓。

阿尔萨斯——巫妖王——！

来不及犹豫了。吉安娜猛地伸出手，咒语在空中划过，第三个传送门在半空中成型。河水中闪耀起一星黑紫色的光芒，但是慌乱中的法师顾不上注意它。和她同路的萨满一头冲进了传送门，吉安娜跟在萨尔后面，离开前她最后看了一眼那片黑暗的空间，她不知道她希望看到什么，是希望看到巫妖王的身影？还是希望确认萨尔的安全？吉安娜突然想到，如果接下来的这个传送门把他们传送进了冰冠堡垒，那又该怎么办——

她什么结论都没能得出。空荡荡的洞穴旋转着，从她的视野中消失了。

* * *

“让我们看看……”

几分钟之前，肯瑞托的领导者，大法师罗宁，苦恼地脸朝下趴在书桌上。他的下巴枕着手臂，右手一下一下扳着手指头。

“奥核战争结束；天谴之门的灾难被净化，但是联盟和部落翻脸了；银色前线和北伐军之峰取得了胜利，在冰冠冰川获得了制空权；在北地建立了银色比武场；在灵魂熔炉、萨隆矿坑取得了惨胜；从映像大厅救回了吉安娜和希尔瓦娜斯.风行者……”

他嘟囔着，总结着肯瑞托参与的战争的胜利或者失败。最后他颓然地叹了一口气，抬起重新伸展的右手手掌，揉乱自己火红色的头发。

“……但是解除最高级别军事警戒不代表……不代表……他可以在这种关头向她们宣战啊……”

就在前一天，夺日者的领袖和达拉然的一些女士们的矛盾终于毫无转圜余地的彻底爆发。和罗宁不同的，艾萨斯.夺日者向来以不待见同人小说作者而闻名；而后果是，这位血精灵法师不幸成为了这群神通广大的女士们的仇恨目标。她们最近一次的事迹是雇佣了不知道哪里的眼线，成功窃听到了夺日者大师的私生活，并且毫不留情地公开到了艾泽拉斯的每一个角落。

这着实太过分了。罗宁也明白这一点。所以在艾萨斯近乎疯癫一般把目之所及的所有同人作者扔进紫罗兰监狱时，他所有能够做到的只有私下关照紫罗兰监狱的看守，让他们暗中把这群女士释放到晶歌森林。

而这中间——被一些女士们认为是阴谋的——有几个女孩子没有被传送到紫罗兰哨站。而且她们再也没有现身。不仅仅是几位女士而已，零零散散的，达拉然也开始有一些传送事故的报告送及罗宁手中。

每一封报告都会让他的神经感受到更深一层的紧张：有什么大事要发生了。

肯瑞托的现任领导者再一次感觉到沉重的压力。他吸了一口气。在这种时候，损失人手无疑是最不明智的行为。但是……艾萨斯却在无意之中不小心愚蠢地招惹了罗宁最不敢招惹的人之一。

人类法师从自己的座位上站起身。他刚刚想要编织一个传送法术，又停下了。直觉告诉他这是在冒险。

他放下手，走到屋门边，拉开屋门走出去。这个常规的动作反而让这位法师颇有些不适应。他穿过紫罗兰城堡，走下台阶，来到达拉然淡紫色的街道上。

“日安！罗宁大师！”

一个尖着嗓子的声音喊道。法师顺着声音望过去，看到了一个白色胡子的侏儒。斗大的巫师帽几乎把侏儒的眼睛遮住。老人手里提着一支闪耀着小星星的魔杖。他摘下帽子，向罗宁鞠躬。

“我希望您一切都好！”侏儒的声音低了一些，“金迪一直在说，您的样子有点儿不对，好像‘有什么东西不见了’。她说的让我觉得怪瘆的慌的。”

罗宁感到有些意外。“她是这么说的？”他问，眼睛看到老侏儒重新戴上帽子，点了点头。

他们所提到的金迪，是这位年长的侏儒唯一的女儿，也是这对老夫妇的掌上明珠。但是……这名刚刚进入肯瑞托学习的侏儒姑娘，毕竟才刚满二十岁。

她居然在这么年轻的时候就扩展了自己的第六感吗……肯瑞托的领导者有些若有所思。他向这位老侏儒做出一个礼貌的笑容，匆匆穿过日暮广场。

他在喷泉旁边看到了他想要寻找的人。

银白色头发的高等精灵正坐在广场旁边。游侠浅蓝色的眼睛毫无神采地注视着静悄悄地运转中的魔法喷泉。由于艾萨斯的爆发，冒险者一时间人人自危，来发呆顺便违规偷钓喷泉里的金鱼的人也减少了。此刻那里甚至空无一人。

罗宁吸了一口气，命令自己显得若无其事一些。

他迈开步子接近那里：“温蕾萨。”

“我没事。”

这个回答有些出乎罗宁的预料。由于曾经几次暗中的冲突，温蕾萨甚至曾经在六人议会慷慨陈词，要求肯瑞托把艾萨斯.夺日者和他的血精灵们赶出达拉然。艾萨斯一直对这份莫名其妙的恨意感到啼笑皆非和无可奈何，当然——他对温蕾萨的身份毫不知情。但是后来，随着夺日者血精灵和银色盟约高等精灵在鲁因广场的一场天翻地覆的争吵，最高议会剩下的几个人似乎都开始觉得这种争执实在上不了台面，这件事也就此不了了之。

“喔，我可不敢相信。”他在她的身边坐下，舒适地伸开双腿，“我向来不太明白精灵们的心思。就算是和精灵结了婚也一样。”

温蕾萨瞪了他一眼。

“我没事。虽然我感觉下一秒我就会去找吉安娜把那些血精灵也扔进监狱，但是……”她看了看自己的手心，罗宁突然发现，她的表情虽然一片空白，但眼睛却奇怪地眯着。

这就好像，她在忍耐着什么似的。

“……但是我实在很想说，那群丧心病狂的家伙干的漂亮。”温蕾萨美丽恬静的面庞突然之间扭曲了形态，它变幻了半秒钟，定格在一个狰狞的浅笑上。罗宁从来没有看见过她露出这样的表情，它甚至让罗宁想起了希奈斯特拉——死亡之翼的原配，被认为死在了她自己的扭曲造物手中——大法师忍不住为这个想法打了个寒噤。

“艾萨斯.夺日者终于身败名裂了。”温蕾萨没有注意到罗宁的纠结。她察觉到自己的失态，吸了一口气，表情收敛了一些，又说道，“不论付出多少代价，都值得。”

罗宁再次打了个哆嗦。

“我说。”他咳嗽了一声，“我能理解高等精灵和血精灵之间的恩怨。但是，为了他对你们的作品开嘲讽就……不至于吧。”

“你不懂，罗宁。”温蕾萨的表情又变了，这次是强烈的坚定，和一种特殊的心满意足。她没有在笑，但是罗宁甚至觉得，就算有人杀掉了自己，温蕾萨（如果可能）去替他报仇的时候，都不会露出比现在更加决绝的神情。

大法师突然觉得，他还是别再提这件事了。

“我的确不懂。”他直率地承认道，开始转移话题，“我是来找你回去的。有一些事情要发生了。”

温蕾萨的表情凝重起来。罗宁说这种话的时候，一般意味着难以估量的麻烦。

“什么事？”她问道。

“目前还不清楚。”罗宁说道，“我已经让一些人去调查传送法术失控事件，但是我敢肯定，绝对不止这一个麻烦……”

他突然抬头，望着虚空里的某个方向：“莫德拉，请说。”

随着女法师的汇报，罗宁的神情越来越凝重，温蕾萨望着丈夫的表情，也开始有点不安：“她说什么？”

“好的，我会采纳你的建议。”罗宁点头道，“温蕾萨，跟我来。”

游侠跳起身，她看到罗宁迈开大步走向日暮广场中央的广播器。这个时候温蕾萨瞥见了一个小小的影子。那个孩子一样的身影一颠一颠地走到许愿池旁边，掏出一个硬币。

“火花姑娘？”她试探地问。

罗宁回了一下头，也看见了这个女孩。侏儒姑娘回过头，顿时好像闭住了呼吸。

“罗宁大师！温蕾萨女士！”她用窒息一般的声音说道，难以置信地看着手里的硬币，“我还没许愿呢你们就出现了？！”

而罗宁也在同时庆幸着这个小侏儒的出现。他向她招了招手，侏儒姑娘听从了肯瑞托领导者的召唤，跑到他们旁边。

“我记得你和那群喜欢写同人的女士们很熟。”罗宁说。侏儒和温蕾萨同时露出尴尬的神情，但是罗宁无视了它。他又说道：“我需要你下到紫罗兰哨站，给那群女士们传递一个通知。”

他吸了一口气。就连罗宁自己也对他必须下达的全城命令感到无比震惊：“从现在开始，传送法术将被全面禁用。直到我们寻找到失误原因为止。”

他毫不意外地看到侏儒姑娘张大了嘴。温蕾萨似乎也有些意外。

“但是罗宁，”她回忆着，说道，“紫罗兰哨站的传送装置呢？普通的通讯法术呢？我们向银色比武场输送的援军又该怎么办？”

“援军只能暂停。哨站的固定传送和通讯法术可以继续使用。”罗宁说道，“需要临时禁止的是能够将一名法师传送到特定坐标地点的法术——莫德拉提供了一份详细的需要进行确证的法术列表——它包括但不限于单人传送术、多人传送术、传送门、虚空迁跃以及炉石。”

“炉石？！”粉色头发的侏儒大叫起来，温蕾萨有点莫名其妙地望着她，罗宁叹了口气。

“说真的，金迪，你和你那位来自艾萨拉的朋友和冒险者的距离走的太近了。”肯瑞托的领导者皱起眉，“我不是说这样不好。她们毫无疑问表现出了出色的实力和才华，但是……”他摇了摇头。

名叫金迪的侏儒姑娘露出了溢于言表的垂头丧气，但是她仍然直视着罗宁的眼睛：“我想请您帮忙劝说艾萨斯大师。”

罗宁哑然失笑。这个侏儒女孩似乎在任何人面前都拥有把自己和对方放在同一位置的自信。但是肯瑞托的领导者反而看重她的这份品质，它是罗宁在直到很久以后的现在才学习到的外交手段，而金迪似乎天生就懂。他越来越觉得金迪或许会和他认识的某位女士合拍了。

“现在恐怕谁都劝不下他，包括我。”他说，“你可以去申请和他直接会面——不过我猜你已经尝试过了？”

他毫不意外地看到侏儒姑娘默认又气馁地歪了一下脑袋。

* * *

他在睡觉。但是睡得并不安稳。

他的藏身之处远离他的族群的家园，但是他的不安却并非因此。他早已习惯了与其他的种族的相处。也习惯了他们用各种各样的名字称呼他的身份。千万年，千万个身份所背负的记忆，他全部默默支撑了下来。尽管他的大多数行为甚至不能被他的同族所理解，其他种族更不会明白他所承担的责任。

更况且，它们之中的大多数行为已经告于失败。而那些曾经呼唤他的名字的生命体随之灰飞烟灭。

他在他的藏身地沉睡着。他的一位朋友更乐意称呼它为巢穴，并且在它的附近做了一些在他看来十分多余的事情。他只能认为这些行动在某种程度上出于保护——恶作剧，或者。

总而言之，他现在没有办法在它的附近采取一些冒险的行动。它会立刻被他的朋友得知。

该搬家了。他在梦里模模糊糊地转着这个念头，在座椅里动了动身子。

梦境的画面改变了。

他站在一片黄沙之间。数架巨大的暗黑色肋骨在他的身旁勾勒出几座天顶。他头顶的天空可以被称之为蓝色，但是却仿佛数年没有清洗过的艾泽拉斯王国的旗帜那样肮脏。光怪陆离的七彩虹光在天空中交错，随之进入视野的则是大声叱叫着，互相攻击的巨兽。

龙。他分辨出了它们的形态。守护这个世界的巨龙。

但是它们的形态不一样。他仰着头，惊异地分辨着。有一些巨龙的身形清晰，也更小一点，他能够分辨出他们。他努力地在记忆里搜寻他们的身份。但是另一部分——他甚至没有注意到自己皱起了眉。他望着那些虚幻而破碎的青黑色身影，那些比青铜龙们更加庞大的身影。

一道虹光闪过，其中的一个破碎的身影忽然被钉在空中。但是它没有坠落，而更像是有人凝固了这幅画面。它的两头较小身形的敌人立刻冲上去，对着它又撕又咬，向它的眼睛里喷出锥状的砂砾。很快它恢复了动态，痛苦地吼着，用自己的爪子将其中一名没有来得及逃离的敌人的翅膀连根扯断。那头较小的龙向地面坠落下去。

他不由自主地向那个方向迈了几步，突然发现自己的全身被一副长袍和兜帽遮盖。在梦境里仍然保持这副形态让他感觉有些奇怪，他身处的位置更加奇怪，他虽然也在幻想着一片沙漠，但是不是这里。那片沙漠更加广博、更加明亮、也拥有更加永恒的身份。

这里——

他想要说话，却发现自己无法发出声音。但是，另一个意料之外的声音响了起来。

这是不对的。那是一个梦幻般的声音，带着可以察觉的痛惜和遗憾，这是不对的……

伊瑟拉？他震惊地想着，同时意识到了那个若即若离的感觉，即使她没有现身，她在这里。

他努力开始试图回复梦境之王。伊瑟拉？这是……

那个声音坚决地、隆隆地回复他。与我无关！这是诺兹多姆的失误！

可是……他仍然试图回复她。自从十年前那场格瑞姆巴托的战斗，四名龙王合力战胜死亡之翼之后，伊瑟拉便从未离开过翡翠梦境。有传言说，由于翡翠噩梦的侵蚀，梦境女王已经成为了噩梦之王的傀儡。

但是现在他听到了伊瑟拉的声音。尽管这不是他最初的目的，他不会放过这个机会。

伊瑟拉！他自认徒劳地在脑海中努力呼唤着。玛里苟斯的事情我很遗憾！我们别无选择！现在，如果有什么在翡翠梦境发生……

翡翠梦境发生什么，都不关我亲爱的同窝姐妹什么事！那个梦幻般的声音变得有些攻击性，与此同时他感觉像是遭到了当头一棒。那个声音立刻变得戏谑：哦，你还不知道这些……

伊瑟拉，你知道一些什么！他呼唤着，但是他突然感觉到身后有一道视线注视着自己。他猛地回过身。斜上方的天空之中呈现出一道身影，它望着他，他在它的眼神中看到了祈求。

你还活着……它的声音隆隆地响着……你还活着……

下一个瞬间，仿佛被无数把巨刃同时切割似的，它的身影化为了无法用肉眼计算的细小沙砾，翻滚着向他迎面扑来。他顶着突如其来的狂风和沙尘，拼命地呼唤那个身影的名字——它是他来到这里的真正目的——

仿佛刻意一般的，卷曲盘绕的空气和它的内容物开始在他的身侧旋转。他努力护着身体裸露出来的部分，却发现理应坚硬的砂砾没有对他造成伤害。他惊异地移开手臂，却看到一片阴影从他脚下的沙漠中铺展而开，藤蔓材质的暗绿色植物从龙骨的残骸之中拔地而起。它们狠狠抓住了正在和青铜龙缠斗之中的黯黑色巨龙。藤蔓缠绕着，绞紧了它们和它们的猎物之间任何一丝空隙。它的敌人们努力挣扎，但是始终没能够逃离生者所造就的死亡。青铜龙散去了，高大的植物依然在沙漠之中伫立着、鞭笞着，带着它们已死的猎物，宛如无数座拥有生命的墓碑一般。

时光之王的砂砾开始向低洼的地域聚集。小堆小堆的砂砾流动着，闪耀着金子一般的光泽。

不，它不是小堆的沙砾。

仿佛液态的金属一般的水流正在他脚下的蔓生绿洲中穿梭流淌。他惊奇又忧虑地望着这些幻像。它们意味着什么？

梦幻般的声音轻笑起来，其中的戏谑消失无踪，而变成了打趣。

或许……她说道，或许比起来，你确实……

一株巨大的藤蔓从他站立的地方冒出，它挥舞着，寻找到了离它最近的生物。他大叫起来，但是它已经抓住了他的双腿，并且把他往高空中挥去。他不害怕天空，不如说他正是属于天空的存在，但是天翻地覆的感觉和眼前颠倒旋转的画面仍然让他的双眼发黑……

* * *

克拉苏斯发现他从他的石笋座椅里摔了出来。他咳嗽着，努力从山洞的石质地面上爬起身。这种失误总是频繁发生，让他多少感觉有些恼怒。

他整理了一下在他摔倒的时间里扯乱的长袍。他的身边，一个不算太大的、金色的沙漏掉在地上，摔碎了。它的残骸仍然彰显着它完好时的形态——它的上面镌刻着两条标准的青铜龙，每条龙盘绕在一个沙漏球上，鼻尾相接，栩栩如生。而现在，其中的一条龙仍然缠绕在完好的半个球体上，而另一条，随着它的半球的粉碎，它跌落在离残骸有些距离的地方，很明显，这个完美的金属圆环是滚到那里去的。闪耀着古老色彩的纪元之砂在破碎的沙漏旁铺散开一片薄薄的金色椭圆。

这件物品在克拉苏斯的收藏里不知道放置了多久。事实上，在他重新翻出它的一刻，他甚至记不起它是在何时被他找到的。但是显然，它应该是一件宝贵的物品，至少当时的克莱奥斯特拉兹选择保存它。

但是克拉苏斯翻转它的时候，砂砾没有从它的上方落下。他对此想了一些办法，他也试图摇晃它，怀疑它只是由于中间的细窄通道被堵住了。但是其中一个球体中的砂砾仍然只肯在它的空间中晃动。

克拉苏斯很快就把它丢在了脑后。毕竟，他有着更多的事情要忙。这座沙漏被放置在座椅旁边的石笋基座上，很快就被他遗忘了。

但是，就在不久前，他正在研究翡翠梦境的异动，尝试联络到伊瑟拉或者某一头绿龙的时候，它动了。

金色的砂砾无声地、从上方的球体中细细密密地缓缓飘落。

几乎同时，正在注视着水晶球的精灵面前突如其来地呈现出一幅令人胆寒的画面。

就像是简简单单、不带任何感想和情绪的、冰冷的时光闪回。一副被放大到极限的影像出现在克拉苏斯面前。一瞬间他甚至以为自己被扯进了那个时空，逼真的场景让这位隐藏身形的红龙法师两只手同时哆嗦了一下，差点摔碎了一个水晶球。但是他立刻恢复了冷静，屏住呼吸注视着它。

在那个场景的时空里，红龙看到了无数道闪耀着柔光的传送门。每一道传送门的后面，他都能看到一部分闪耀着金色鳞片的身影。这里有他的一只眼睛，那里是他的一块鳞片，再一个则是他的一只爪子的尖端。这头巨龙就像被切割成了无数粒细小的尘埃。他是时间本身，但是在这一刻，时间成为了他无法逃脱的牢笼。

时间之龙……诺兹多姆。

克拉苏斯没有发现自己已经站了起来。长袍突然的移动带翻了一旁的沙漏，场景消失了。翻倒的声音让克拉苏斯终于发现了这场恶作剧的始作俑者。同时，在消失前的一瞬，克拉苏斯清晰地听到了时间的本体发出的轻微的声音。

克莱奥斯特拉兹——那个声音微弱而有气无力地抽噎着，带着无法用语言形容的绝望，和难以令人理解的啜泣。克莱奥斯特拉兹——

雄性红龙知道，在他的时间里，诺兹多姆又不见了。但是他也听说青铜龙军团似乎在一些凡人的帮助下见到了他的影像，时间之王的回归仿佛只是时间问题。但是……

克拉苏斯低下头，望着那座沙漏。它跌倒在离他最近的石笋的基座上，瓶中细小的砂砾毫无疑问闪动着红龙无比熟悉的、属于青铜龙军团的时间之光。

那是幻境，还是真实？那是过去，还是未来？无数的疑问在红龙的脑海中盘旋。克拉苏斯扶起沙漏，在石笋上面重新翻转它。

毫无动静。克拉苏斯皱眉。应该还有别的办法。

就像上一次被时光之王呼唤时一样，红龙试探着在脑海中呼唤青铜龙王。

“诺兹多姆？”

一片寂静。克拉苏斯叹了口气。总是会这样。他思索着，目光转向那个沙漏。

或许还有一个办法。

他重新坐下，伸出手，抚摸那个沙漏。它似乎是用某种易碎的材质制造的，那么它一定能够在特定的情况下发挥作用。克拉苏斯还记得，曾经一朵他赠送给阿莱克丝塔萨的永恒玫瑰的破碎启动了他和诺兹多姆的会面——回忆起那场灾难般的会面并没有能让克拉苏斯的脸色变的好看多少。但是他仍然张开宽瘦的手掌，覆盖住了这一刻完好无损的沙漏。

几秒钟的犹豫——随后，苍白而有力的修长手指把它拨下了石质基座。

他觉得他有必要冒一次险，但是明显它的结果并不尽如人意。他见到了诺兹多姆，还有不知道为什么，伊瑟拉——但是他没有得到关于这两位守护巨龙的任何答案。所有的一切都像是在和他猜谜——而他只能尽力地去解读这一切。

克拉苏斯重新坐回自己的座位，思索着。时光之王的语气就好像红龙已经死了似的，而对于这一点，克拉苏斯毫不意外。时光之王能够看到任何事物的终末。而克拉苏斯知道，如果有必要的话，他愿意为这个世界和他所爱的人做出牺牲。他并不畏惧死亡，死亡对他来说早已是司空见惯——或者是某种意义上的解脱。

但不是现在。这一刻克拉苏斯仍然活着，思考关于死亡的事情似乎还为时尚早。

他无意识地用手指抚过右颊上的伤疤，同时思考着。无论是关于幻象中奇怪的语气，或者关于他看到的可怕的场景来说，再次找到诺兹多姆都是必要的。他还记得上古之神导致的时间线混乱给诺兹多姆带来了多大的麻烦。而那一次他同样呼唤了克拉苏斯。

他交叉手指，望着面前的无数个散发着微光的球体。他又放下手，冷漠地开始挥动它们。

他无视了其中的一些场景；他短暂地瞥了格瑞姆巴托的轮廓一眼——在那里发生的事件足以令法师刻骨铭心，它的外在反而显得不重要了——然后是位于卡利姆多大陆的一座山谷。

他望着那里。上一次他和罗宁对那里的探寻也可以被称作一场灾难，但是仍然有尝试的必要。

……但是，这一次还是他一个人去会比较好。

仿佛感应到克拉苏斯的意识，水晶球的影像晃动了一下。原本的场景消失了，新生成的图像呈现出一个矮人的相貌。

浓密毛发的矮人正在大笑着，把一支烟斗塞进自己的嘴巴，吐出一个完美的烟圈。他的旁边是一位矮人女性，她也在同样大笑着。事实上，整支矮人小队都在大笑，仿佛他们听到了什么好笑的笑话一般。

克拉苏斯冻结了。卡雷苟斯的声音在他的耳中响起，那场不合时宜的争吵清晰的宛如上一秒刚刚发生。

——“当然，他有千万个名字，千万个伪装！他早在一万年前就干预过暗夜精灵的堕落。他什么都没做仅仅是干预并诅咒每个能够吸引他注意的人！”

红龙张开嘴，但是只是嘴唇蠕动了一下，没有发出声音。

罗姆……

这段时间只有短暂的几秒钟。克拉苏斯深吸了一口气，站起身，再次瞥了那个水晶球一眼。它变幻成了另一个矮人的影像。矮人的身边漂浮着一颗圆球，而矮人自己似乎正在鼓捣着什么东西。

克拉苏斯听说过有关奥杜尔和泰坦的传言，也听说过一位著名的探险家在他的旅程中的手记。这个念头让红龙短暂地停留了一下。

他从未尝试过接触泰坦留下的遗产。但是他的族群中有一头年轻的红龙明显对此颇感兴趣，或者有点感兴趣过头了。她为此特地走访了整片风暴峭壁——这也是克拉苏斯听说过这些传言的原因。

“泰坦拥有多份艾泽拉斯的‘正确’数据。”这是那头年轻的红龙的理论，“如果操作正确，它可以清除受污染者体内的污染源头。这在我们净化黑龙蛋的实验中具有巨大的可操作的现实意义。”

尽管她被一部分红龙认为像死亡之翼那样发了疯，克拉苏斯仍然在瑞亚丝塔萨的理论中找到了一些他自己会感兴趣的信息。

#如果死亡之翼打算利用这批数据，那又会怎么样？#

但是现在这还不是他应该操心的事情。死亡之翼已经被认定死亡了，这比曾经他只是被推断死亡要好上太多了。

法师一挥手，水晶球沿着它们的顺序飞入阴影。克拉苏斯迈开步子，但是没走出几步，他停了下来。

他歪过头，倾听着什么，他慢慢地露出了一个惊讶的神情。

“您召唤我？”他惊讶地望着属于虚空的方向。它位于更北边的一块大陆，更是红龙自己的家园。

“您，召唤我，我的阿莱克斯塔萨？”他问。

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

对于法师学徒乔安娜来说，这是普普通通的一天。尽管她的幸运值让这一天显得无比美妙。

她在晶歌森林的生物体内寻找到了一种蕴含巨大魔法力量的结晶。它们毫无疑问会引起肯瑞托的重视，从而提升她在这个知名的魔法组织中少的可怜的声望——尽管她并不是肯瑞托的学徒。

乔安娜的导师是隐居在艾萨拉的一位大法师，克希雷姆。近来她按照导师的指示，前来达拉然交流学习，并且——她的导师的意图显而易见——刺探一下魔法之城的学术情报。这也是乔安娜头疼的地方。尽管她来到这里的理由和导师的肯定不是同一个，但是她也不能完全无视克希雷姆大师的要求。

事情的进行和她的设想如出一辙的不顺利。乔安娜或许被认为是一名具有潜力的法师，但她的好心肠总让她拉不下脸皮去尝试一些偷偷摸摸的行动。

但是也是因为这份善意，让她在肯瑞托结交了一些意料之外的朋友。

由于提前取得了成果，她决定返回达拉然。这名有着黑色长发和平齐的额发的女孩子摸出一块传送门符文石，但是她又停下了。

尚是学徒的乔安娜的传送门法术非常容易出问题。而她的逃避更令这个问题变本加厉——曾经有一次她错误的把自己传送到了一根极细的树枝上，它立刻折断了，把这个不幸的女孩弹了出去。

它的下面，是海加尔山和艾萨拉之间的万丈悬崖。

唯一值得庆幸的是乔安娜的缓落法术还算过关，以及在这件事发生的时间里，她的轻羽毛没有被灾难性的消耗完。

乔安娜垂头丧气地把那块石头塞回背包。克希雷姆大师曾经多次警示她那只是一个普通的意外，但是她的导师没有……没有经历过那次痛苦的旅程。

如果他经历过，她想着，应该就不会认为他的学徒对传送法术的避之不及是一种懦弱，甚至把她扔到北裂境的战争前线来进行“历练”了。

她呼唤了正在附近转圈，并且对那些被冰冻的植物表现出浓厚兴趣的马匹。它是最便宜的那些之一，但不代表它不优秀，或者乔安娜会不喜欢它。它亲昵地磨蹭了她的手心，然后允许她骑上它的后背，向紫罗兰哨站的方向绝尘而去。

临近那个地方的时候，年轻的女法师毫不意外的看到了拥挤的人群。这种情况已经持续了整整一天。

“金迪！”她看到了熟悉的身影，骑在杂色马背上的女孩子开口呼唤朋友的名字，“夺日者大师还在气头上？”

回应她的呼唤的，一个淡粉色头发的女孩向她转过脸，看到她的身影，侏儒姑娘仿佛松了一口大气。

“谢天谢地，乔安娜！”她用不符合她身材的尖细高音呼喊，“我一直在担心，你破坏了你的习惯该怎么办——劝说艾萨斯已经不重要了，我们有了更大的麻烦！”

乔安娜停在她们中间。这是一小群不同年龄和种族的女士，仔细看的话，会发现她们之中的几个明显还没有成年。乔安娜认识她们之中的每一个人。学徒法师从坐骑上跳下，皱着眉头看着她们。她们都显得有些心神不定，乔安娜发现自己也开始出现这样的感觉。

“发生了什么事？”她问道。

“大量的失踪事件。”名叫金迪的侏儒姑娘立刻说道，看样子她还没能来得及向朋友们说明情况。余下的几十个女孩也转向了她：“在一些法师使用传送法术的时候，他们没有被传送到应该的地点。而且他们再也没有现身。”

“传送失误？”黑色头发的人类姑娘问道。

“传送失误没法解释为何它会在短期内大量发生。从昨天开始，肯瑞托已经接到了上百起失踪案件。”金迪说，“最简单的猜测，阴谋。”

“但是为什么？”旁边的一个德莱尼姑娘问道。

“还不知道。”小侏儒说道，“但是罗宁大师已经发布了紧急通知，在找到解决方案之前，达拉然所有的法师被严禁使用传送法术。”

“圣……光啊……？”乔安娜惊愕地喃喃。她并不依赖于这个法术，但是她明白传送法术对于一个法师来说意味着什么。所以她也能够理解周围排山倒海一般的如丧考妣。

“不会吧——！”“罗宁疯了——？！”

数以百计的女孩子异口同声地发出惨叫时最好捂上耳朵。不止一个紫罗兰哨站的工作人员得出了这样的结论。

“他特意告诉我来通知你们。”金迪同样做出了一副苦脸，“罗宁大师好像知道我和你们关系不错。他好像也知道你们现在看不到达拉然的全城广播。”

乔安娜丧气地垂下肩膀：“就是说，罗宁大师也默许了？”

“只能这么认为。”金迪短暂地笑了一下，环顾周围的一群女士，“恐怕你们需要再等待一段时间。我一定能想出解决办法。”

“我就说过，他们从来没有看得起过我们！”

发声的是一个愤怒的人类女孩，她梳着两只金色的小辫子，穿着粉色的小裙子，稚嫩的脸庞显示出她的年龄：“我们帮他们保卫达拉然，我们帮他们进攻冰冠冰川，现在为了几次刷屏，他们就把我们踢出了达拉然？！”

不是简简单单的几次刷屏啊。乔安娜苦笑着，她想起了鲁因广场那些险些酿成出城斗殴的争吵，又想起了一天前导致了大法师艾萨斯.夺日者的爆发，决定把所有曾参与过同人创作的人——大部分是女性冒险者，还有一小部分是银色盟约和夺日者的成员——全部清理出达拉然的窃听事件。由于是大法师克希雷姆介绍的交流生，乔安娜逃过一劫；她不明白为什么金迪也没事，侏儒姑娘从不掩饰自己的同人记录狂热爱好者的身份，但是她的朋友明显没有被艾萨斯大师的复仇所波及。

事情发生后金迪一直在尝试当面劝说夺日者大师，但是看起来她还没有得到会面许可。乔安娜同样在拼命的试图挽回同人创作者在肯瑞托中的恶劣形象，因此她去了晶歌森林，打算寻找一些有效的能够转移法师们的注意力的东西。不得不说她的运气还不错。

“说真的。”金迪没有注意到乔安娜的纠结，她皱起眉毛。侏儒无辜的外貌让这个表达不满的动作显得异常滑稽，“我觉得我们是自作自受。而有一些人的确应该反省一下自己的行为。”

乔安娜一闭眼，苦涩地抿起嘴唇。

又来了。

紫罗兰哨站顿时如同烧开了的大锅。好像每一个人都在同时拼命向朋友叫嚷着。

“那些高层才该反省他们的行为！”人类姑娘像是被燎了毛的狮子，眉毛歪成一个可怕的形状：“什么屎的分级系统——不想让我们出书就直说啊！拐弯抹角的算什么男人！”

“分级系统还是不错的。”旁边的一位矮人姑娘冷静地说道，她有一双宝蓝色的眼睛，棕褐色的长辫子一直拖到背后，“我认为你们所爱好的一部分内容确实不适合幼童。”

“得了吧，那就是他们的阴谋，艾琳。”人类姑娘嗤之以鼻，“今天分级，明天收缴，这是温水煮青蛙的老把戏。我们还没反应过来呢他们就得手了。说真的，我觉得我们的阵地应该转移，说不定，像吉安娜女士那样选择暴风城。”

她们同时想起了吉安娜.普罗德摩尔女士举办的那场糟糕的展会。她们同时叹了口气。

达拉然和暴风城遭遇的事件一时间令所有市镇人人自危。她们似乎上了艾泽拉斯所有城市的黑名单。这个世界究竟什么时候能够给予她们的爱好一点点的包容，或者最起码的尊重？

没有人能够看清楚她们前面的路。更没有人敢对情况的好转抱有一星半点的奢求。

“算了，先不管这件事。金迪。”来自艾萨拉的法师学徒说道，转向自己的朋友，从背包摸出那枚魔法晶簇，“你看这个！”

“哦，是法力结晶。”侏儒姑娘一点也没给朋友面子，“前段时间银色北伐军发现了它，北伐军之峰的阵地就是凭借它搭建起来的——”金迪突然睁大了眼：“——你不会不知道吧？”

“好吧。”乔安娜沮丧地收起那颗闪亮的晶体，“我已经习惯被你打击了。”

* * *

“银色北伐军欢迎你们。吉安娜.普罗德摩尔女士。萨尔大酋长。”

对于军官来说，这只是例行公事的招呼。但是等她的军礼结束的时候，她发现那两位联盟和部落的领导者仍然在愣怔着，人类和兽人两双同样蓝色的眼睛惊疑地四下打量。

“吉安娜女士？萨尔酋长？”她疑惑地再次呼唤他们。

“银色比武场？”绿色皮肤的兽人喃喃地说。

“成功了。”吉安娜有些难以置信，“竟然成功了！”

长年的默契配合让他们两人立刻做出分工，萨尔前去告知大领主提里奥.弗丁有关他们遭遇的两次传送门事故的具体情况，而吉安娜则奔向联盟营帐。她撩开一面圆镜上临时安置的联盟旗帜，按规律敲击圆镜上面的三个位置。她清了清嗓子，开始呼唤她的目标。

“银色比武场紧急联络。”她说道，“罗宁，你在那里吗？罗宁？”

一片寂静。肯瑞托的领导者不在他的书房里。

吉安娜焦虑地叹了口气。她挥了一下手，镜子上的闪光消失了。她改变敲击顺序，再次敲了敲那面用镜子制成的通讯装置。迷雾重新凝聚起来。

女法师皱起眉毛。她原本打算联络暴风城，但是迷雾却久久没有散去。它没有显露出暴风要塞的影像，在她打算驱散这个法术时，它也没有消失。

又是一个类似于传送法术失控的情况。吉安娜得出了结论，烦恼地把帘子放了下来。它现在不能用了。

她回忆着她曾经施加在镜子上的法术，试图重新构建一个单向的通讯法术。但是还没等她做出真正的尝试，那面被废弃的镜子突然开始发亮。吉安娜顺手撩开隐藏它的屏障，在它的另一端，一名女性的声音似乎拔高了两个八度。

“暴风城紧急联络！”那边的女性尖叫着，“银色比武场是否收到！重复！是否收到！”

吉安娜皱了一下眉头，挪到镜子旁边。

“这里是吉安娜.普罗德摩尔。”她说道，“银色比武场收到。出了什么事，凯瑟琳？”

“感谢圣光！终于成功了！”空军上将的声音听起来像猫头鹰一样刺耳，“暴风城有紧急情况需要报告瓦里安国王！”

“瓦里安不在。”吉安娜突然产生了一丝庆幸，“如果是安度因王子的事，我已经知道了。”

对面一阵沉默。一段时间后，凯瑟琳才小心翼翼地开口。

“女士。”她斟酌着用词，“您是说，您了解王子的……”

“安度因在一个安全的地方。”吉安娜说道，“你们不需要追究，只需要知道他很安全。稍后我会亲自向瓦里安道歉。”

“是的，明白。”对面深吸了一口气，又说道：“另外，吉安娜女士，有关传送法术导致的失踪事件……”

“暴风城也遇到了？”吉安娜心里咯噔一下。

“‘也’……？是的，从昨天开始，接到报告的失踪人数……需要向您详细汇报吗？”

“先说给我听。”吉安娜立刻做出决定，她换了一个姿势，在椅子上坐直，“等瓦里安到达，我会转告他。”

* * *

就像金迪说的一样，乔安娜在紫罗兰城堡不远处的门口发现了新近树立起来的公告牌——有关警示传送法术的潜在危险的公告。几名低阶学徒组成了一个小队，站在道路两旁，向经过的每一个人散发相同内容的传单。

金迪去了紫罗兰城堡，侏儒好像仍然没有放弃争取和艾萨斯.夺日者会面。像她和乔安娜这样的低阶法师并不容易见到城市的管理阶层，除非他们想要透透气，在达拉然城市的街道上转上一转。事实上，大法师罗宁非常喜欢这么干，她们总是能够轻易见到那位在肯瑞托的整个历史上都显得无比突兀的现任领导者。但是，艾萨斯.夺日者的作风和罗宁明显不是同一种。

就像她想的一样。乔安娜从公告牌上偏过头，她的视线里，那位火红色头发的大法师正在攀爬紫罗兰城堡的台阶，他的身后跟着同样行色匆匆的、也同样闻名于世的温蕾萨.风行者。这倒是不常见的景象，如果有什么急事，法师们大多倾向于使用传送法术出行，这一点就算是罗宁也不例外。

乔安娜再次望向那个公告牌。她眨了一下眼睛，向自己远离城堡的一侧转头，视线自然的下移。

一个小男孩站在那里。

与其说是小孩子，他更像是介于儿童和少年之间的年纪。宝蓝色外套松松地披在他的肩头，敞开的衣襟里系着一件亚麻衬衫，下身穿着一条在冰天雪地的诺森德看起来不那么普通的短裤。他的左臂弯挎着一件旅行斗篷，不大的手掌扳住一部对于他来说非常厚实的书本。就像是想要让他和普通孩子区分一样，男孩的右手里握着一支魔杖。

这支魔杖的形态乔安娜从来没有见过。她眨了一下眼睛，感到一丝好奇。

男孩皱着眉头，仰着头吃力地阅读公告牌上的文字。半晌，他低下头，眉心彻底锁了起来。令人揪心的形状让他的外表年纪凭空增长了几岁。

“真糟糕……”他用不能更低的小声嘟囔着。

乔安娜当然知道这很糟糕。不过由于她自己不擅长传送法术，她反而感到了一点点幸灾乐祸。但是几乎立刻她又自责起来。

学徒法师苦笑一下，挠挠头发。她做这个动作的时候，那个男孩深深地吸了一口气，迈开步子，顺着乔安娜所在的位置画了一个半圆，走向紫罗兰城堡。他低着头，仿佛在思索什么，两腿交替重心走向那串陡峭的台阶。

乔安娜目送着他的背影。她的视线突然抬了一下。

沿着那个方向，两个侏儒女孩正在从城堡里飞奔出来。她们每人手里都攥着几张纸，一边快速而一蹦一跳地奔跑，一边全神贯注地阅读着。乔安娜立刻认出了她们：粉色头发的是肯瑞托的初级法师、她的朋友金迪；另一名白色头发的侏儒姑娘则是来自铁炉堡的法师彬克——一个交流生，但是根据陪同她的矮人姑娘艾琳豪爽的透露，彬克只是迫切地想要取得达拉然图书馆的阅读权限而已。和乔安娜一样。

现在她正在前面飞快地奔跑着，金迪紧紧跟在她身后。她们的动作迅速而急切，像是在赶时间。乔安娜觉得她可以去问问金迪又接了什么重要任务，但是在那之前……

她伸出一只手，却没有发出声音。乔安娜知道自己在担心什么，但同时也在质疑它会不会真的发生。如果是金迪的话她毫无疑问会出声示警，但是她不能臆测彬克也是一个冒失鬼。更何况，那个男孩说不定能够注意到……那样就显得她有点太多管闲事了。

她瞪着那三个迅速接近的身影，纠结着。在她终于决定张嘴的时候她听到彬克发出了一声尖叫（“天哪——金迪！小心！”），白色头发的侏儒姑娘没有及时刹住，一头撞上了正在专心攀登台阶的人类男孩的膝盖。男孩似乎喊了一声什么，声音很低，乔安娜没有听清。他在台阶上后退一步，张开手臂。但是还没等他稳住身形，金迪重重地撞在了彬克的后背上。

随着一阵尖叫的声音——好像大部分是彬克——人类男孩和侏儒姑娘顺着紫罗兰城堡的银色台阶一路翻滚下来，几张纸页飘落在台阶上。金迪站在更高一点的地方，似乎对自己造成的事故感到目瞪口呆。

乔安娜呻吟一声，闭上眼睛。她又迅速睁开眼，放下白白举了半天的手臂，向那个情何以堪的事故现场跑去。

已经有人注意到了这里。离台阶不远的银色盟约的高等精灵们似乎打算过去帮忙，但是在他们行动之前，达拉然的路灯护养师飞快地掠过他们身边。这位老者甚至赶在了乔安娜前头。

“金迪！”他喊着，“瞧你干的好事！”

侏儒姑娘摊着双手，一脸震惊的无辜：“我发誓我只是跟着彬克而已，老爸！”

温德尔.火花——金迪的父亲，乔安娜同样认识这位令人尊敬的点灯人。年长的侏儒男士用不符合他的体型和年纪的迅速动作奔跑到台阶下方。那个人类男孩已经摆脱了趴在他胸口的侏儒，他的脸部表情显得略微有点抽搐，但是他很快恢复了平静，沉默着试图从地面上爬起来。

“非常对不起！”温德尔喊道，他的声音也如同侏儒整个种族一般尖锐，金迪的父亲伸出手，试图支撑那个倒霉的孩子：“我为我的女儿道歉。她有时候忙起自己的事来就有点太投入了！”

“既是我们的事也是大家的事。”彬克一骨碌从地上蹦起来。有了一个肉垫，她好像完全没有摔疼。乔安娜也跑到了目的地，她对着已经跑下台阶的金迪略微挥了下手，又把目光移开。她一眼看到男孩子裸露出来的膝盖被蹭破了一大块皮，他的胳膊和掌心上也有几处磕伤。

“没关系。”和受到的伤害不同的，男孩不着痕迹地拒绝了老侏儒的搀扶，自己稳稳地站住了：“我也该更小心些。”

三个侏儒同时欣喜地仰头看着他，乔安娜也对男孩表现出来的礼貌感到颇为意外。男孩抱着的那本书现在正面摊开着躺在台阶上，乔安娜看到金迪跑向那里。她转了一下身，发现那支特殊形态的魔杖躺在比那本书更低两级的台阶上。

她走到那里，弯腰拾起它。她愣了一下，仔细地看了看它，为什么她在它上面没有感觉到魔法波动？

但是金迪抱起了那本对于侏儒来说更加厚重的大书，她突然睁大眼睛。

“《最后的守护者》。”她大声读着封面上的标题，“吉安娜女士的版本！”

彬克和乔安娜同时将目光投向那部小说。确认眼熟之后，她们又同时震惊地盯着男孩。现在他脸上的抽搐明显到明眼人都能看出来。

“不是我的。”他说，“是……是别人放在我这里的。”

最糟糕的谎话。几乎每一个同人爱好者在都不同程度上撒过这种初级形态的谎。《最后的守护者》更是一部属于入门者的作品——它的旧版本的作者已经不可考证，目前流行于艾泽拉斯的版本出自吉安娜.普劳德摩尔笔下。它被传说为完全还原了那场发生于卡拉赞的震动，它也在同时获得了大法师卡德加的肯定。包括乔安娜在内的许多人都认为这毋庸置疑——艾格文，最原始的版本里短暂提及的前任提瑞斯法守护者，曾经是塞拉摩王国的顾问。

总而言之，这部书现在被视作一部艾泽拉斯的历史著作——如果没有附录中那些令许多人避之不及的情节的话。但它们是同人爱好者的最爱。因此当吉安娜女士声明她永远不会将《最后的守护者》割裂出版的时候，整个同人圈都在因此而欢欣鼓舞。也正是这样，越来越多的人士正在逐渐被拉进她们的爱好范围，卡德加大师本人甚至打趣地说过，他很喜欢看到别人笔下的自己。

这正是吉安娜.普劳德摩尔女士聪明的地方。

金迪和彬克似乎在同一时间对男孩蹩脚的谎话感到哑口无言，温德尔好像一点也没有听懂她们在说什么。乔安娜咳嗽一声。在她第一次抓到金迪看这些书时，金迪也说了同样的谎话。但是后来她好像放弃掩饰了。

“不管是谁的，这部书有一看的价值。我建议你读一读。”她走到男孩身边，转过魔杖的方向。男孩说了一句谢谢，接过那支雕琢着金色圆头却装饰着紫色把手的短杖。他的脸有点发红，好像已经明白自己的谎话被揭穿了。金迪跑过来，把那本厚书顶在脑袋上，另一只手挎着几乎拖到地面上的旅行斗篷。男孩又说了一句谢谢，抱起那本书。

“彬克和我有急事。”金迪说道，“我们必须走了。老爸，回头再和你解释。”她拉起白色头发的侏儒姑娘，后者刚刚收理齐她的纸张——她们向男孩鞠了一躬，一蹦一跳的跑远了。人类男孩望着她们的背影，脸上的神情呈现出一种好笑和痛苦交织的形态。

“去我家吧，小伙子。”温德尔拍了一下男孩的腰，他好像原本想拍拍他的后背，但是手没能够到那么高，“你的腿需要一点处理。”

“没事的，谢谢。”男孩立刻说道，他的眉毛再次锁起来，“我有急事。”

“什么急事能比断了一条腿更急？”温德尔否定道，他不容置疑地牵起男孩的胳膊，拖拽着他往紫罗兰城堡相反的方向走。

“我真的有急事！”男孩挣扎着，努力想挣脱老侏儒的掌控，但是他的力气显得有点太小了。温德尔一边拖着他，一边在嘴里絮絮叨叨：“再说了，你一个小孩子家家的，能有什么急事……乔安娜！”老侏儒向在场的最后一个人扬声，“你也去吗？佳克希会很高兴看到一些年轻人的！”

“我很乐意，火花先生。”乔安娜开心地笑起来，她一直都想念着火花夫人的苹果派。这时候她又听见了另一个呼唤她的声音。她回过头，看到一个矮人姑娘从她进入达拉然的路上走过来。

“艾琳？”她诧异地问，“我以为你上了艾萨斯大师的黑名单？”

“我也以为。”褐色头发的矮人姑娘耸了耸肩，她穿着一身简便的护甲，衣装下显露出她壮实的肌肉。“直到彬克告诉我说所有外来者都被放过了，我才敢进来。话说回来，你看到彬克了吗？我在路上没看见她。”

“艾琳！”温德尔.火花也看到了这个矮人姑娘，他一边继续镇压着人类男孩的挣扎，一边冲她们喊道：“去我家吗？佳克希刚刚烤出了一批不错的苹果派——金迪和彬克说不定也在那里！”

“彬克和金迪在一起。”乔安娜对艾琳说，“她们好像被委派了什么紧急任务，她们还不小心把这位先生撞伤了。”

艾琳露出强烈怀疑的神情：“她？她能撞伤谁？”

她的目光越过学徒法师，落在仍然在试图摆脱侏儒、但是因为两只手都拿着东西而屡告失败的人类男孩身上，矮人瞪大眼睛，接着扑哧笑出声。

“什么先生，一个小家伙嘛。”她咧嘴笑着，走到他们旁边，打量男孩腿上的伤。看到那片狰狞的伤口时她露出了疼痛的呲牙咧嘴的表情，又抬头打量面前的台阶：“哇哦……”

乔安娜发现自己的嘴角情何以堪地勾了一下：“我想要提醒，但是没赶上。”

“我不怀疑。”艾琳露齿而笑，“什么时候你不去多管闲事才是转性子了。”

乔安娜笑了一下，面部表情有点僵硬。

和多管闲事同时存在的、对于这位法师学徒的评价不算正面。她每一次试图管闲事几乎都会出点篓子。这也是乔安娜极力控制自己不要去多管闲事的原因。

“你叫什么名字？嗯？小狮子？”艾琳半弯下腰，眼珠滴溜溜地在侏儒的小手和男孩细瘦的胳膊上转了转，问道。她好像已经喜欢上用外号来称呼这个男孩了。

男孩不挣扎了，但是他的神情显得异常焦虑。“安迪。”他说道。

“安迪？是吗？”矮人姑娘嘲讽地笑了笑，一把抓住他的胳膊。温德尔松开手，艾琳一向都很可靠。“别担心，火花夫人一眨眼就能把你的伤口处理好。”

她拖着他往前走，男孩挣了一下，艾琳的手纹丝未动。男孩伸着胳膊，着急地回过头，望着紫罗兰城堡的尖顶。但是他什么也没有说。半晌，他使劲闭了一下眼睛，把视线转回前方。

* * *

银色锦标赛破天荒立起延期的告示。按时到达的冒险者们都很意外，有些人嘟囔着不满打算索求赔偿。首领们的营帐里，紧急会议正在进行。虽说是紧急会议，其实也只有三个人而已。

吉安娜原本认为他们出了问题的传送法术已经很要命了。随着时间的流逝，他们最终发现，没有使用传送法术出行的那两批属于联盟和部落的成员，可以被认为同样遭遇了阴谋——银色锦标赛开赛时间已经过去了半个小时，瓦里安国王、以及地狱咆哮督军，仍然杳无音信。他们都曾经在联盟和部落的母舰上停留，但是随后，他们的行踪就像约定好的一般，神秘地消失了。

提里奥似乎理所当然的又没有遇到任何意外，大领主在羊皮纸上迅速而潦草地涂写着搜寻部队的人数、组成和行进方向。与此同时萨尔和吉安娜却都有一点抓瞎。加尔鲁什明显针对联盟的布兵方式令他的大酋长既怒又头痛，但是可以为此做些解释的萨鲁法尔尚在赶来的路上；吉安娜正在再次试图联络罗宁，但是肯瑞托的领导者不知道跑到哪里去了。简直是一团糟，三位领导人头上都有点冒烟。

“真希望他们能快些结束这场‘私奔’，我发誓我以后#再也#不会这么写了。”在间歇的几分钟里，吉安娜对着通讯法术的光圈撇了撇手，发出一个脱力的感叹。

提里奥愣了一下，而萨尔露出了介于牙疼和憋笑之间的表情：“我的朋友，想让你放弃你的兴趣付出的代价实在太大了。”

“以安东尼达斯的名义，我只是觉得他们的互动令人赏心悦目。”法师理了理颈旁的金发，在座位上向萨尔转身，露出一个带些狡黠的笑。“自从我认识瓦里安就很少看他失控成那样，作为国王他把自我压抑得太狠了。或许你喜欢苦行僧式的生活，但是你不能阻止别人获得幸福。”

“你所谓的‘幸福’大概会让受害者精神失常……你也知道暴风城同人展搞的多乱。”萨尔摇着头，就算能理解，他也实在不敢表露出对这种兴趣的一丝支持，他不知道后果会有多惨烈。

一旦牵扯到这份兴趣，吉安娜.普劳德摩尔女士展现出的战斗力和她的法术水平堪称旗鼓相当。萨尔不知道它是从什么时候开始的。在他认识吉安娜的时候，她从一开始就对凯恩和沃金表现出了相当浓厚的好奇心。幸好后来她又听说了奥格瑞姆.毁灭之锤的洛克韦德诺德（英雄传说），萨尔的两位仍然存活的朋友才能够幸免于难。而部落的酋长本人，他已经差不多放弃劝说老朋友不要脑补他为他的城市取的名字了。

“第一次办展会肯定会缺乏经验，下次我会划出女性向展区，并且遵守分级系统。”吉安娜亲切地笑了笑，她才不会因为一点小挫折就止步不前，更何况她还遇到了对她的立场非常感兴趣的人，“话又说回来，老朋友，很高兴告诉你，我最近认识了黑暗女士，她表示十分乐意帮我做寄存和售卖。你答应我的奥格瑞玛同人展什么时候能腾出场地？”

萨尔哆嗦了一下。是的……他想，还有教唆别人和她投身同一个兴趣的能力。他无法确定这和天灾军团比起来哪个更可怕。

“如果他们能平安归来……”他顿了顿，觉得就算想许愿，这个可能性也太大，有点冒险，于是他又找补了一个苛刻的条件：“……而且是组队状态的话，下个收获节我把奥格瑞玛银行租给你。”

“噢，这可是你说的……”

提里奥此时插了话：“虽然没太听懂……但是我希望他们能单独行动，如果组队，我害怕他们的斗争意识会导致我们失去其中的一个或全部。”

他们都突然记起了奥杜尔，恐怖而逼真的想象让整个帐篷的气温忽然降到冰点。

“铁炉堡紧急联络！”

吉安娜的镜子突然大喊大叫起来，三个人吓了一跳，吉安娜赶忙借此把自己放逐到正事中去：“是的，这里是银色比武场。麦格尼国王？”

“是的！龙之心去哪里了？我找不到他！”通讯法术的另一端出现了一张长满络腮胡的大脸，“我弟弟怎么样了？穆拉丁怎么样了？”

“穆拉丁很好，他在外面，正在收整部队。”吉安娜回答他，与此同时，萨尔的镜子也喊叫起来，一个年老的牛头人的身影出现在兽人的镜子里。萨尔抱着那面附过魔法的镜子走到属于部落的角落，吉安娜用眼角看着他，又转回来：“我还没有联络上罗宁；他好像一直没在他的书房里。”

矮人国王喷了个响鼻，似乎有些焦急。

“那我告诉你吧，小姑娘，你去告诉龙之心。”他说道，“第一，铁炉堡没有法师失踪。第二，我的一名贴身护卫和她的朋友现在应该在达拉然。艾琳是战士，但是她的朋友是一名法师。”

“需要确认的只有两个人？”吉安娜问道。

“只有两个人。”麦格尼点头。

“好的，我明白。”吉安娜微微欠身，“感谢您的情报。”

麦格尼点了点头。一阵旋转的云雾之后，通讯法术变成了普通的镜子。

吉安娜斜过眼。她的旁边摞着好几面镜子，每一个都由于产生了法术失误而有些模糊。她气愤于这种令人不快的失败，但是她能够做到的只能是拼命消耗现有资源，试图和每一个主城取得联络。她的确快要成功了。

她看到萨尔抱着那面镜子走回来。兽人尽可能不让镜子从手里滑落的笨拙动作逗笑了她：“索尔，怎么样了？”

“真不可思议。”萨尔回答道，“部落有那么多法师，但是谁都做不到单向传递信息，又从另一个方向双向传递。”

“只不过一个附魔的小魔法。”吉安娜微笑起来，“我真的很庆幸它和传送门的原理不同——尤其是在现在这样的情况下。”

“是的。”萨尔点头同意，“部落已经调度完毕，新的将领一天之内就会抵达诺森德。”

他又顿了一下，“但是援军……恐怕要等一段时间了。”

吉安娜的面色也忧郁了一些，但是她随即乐观地拍了拍手。

“总是会有一些好事的。”她说，“现在，我再联络罗宁一次。”

* * *

她们果真在这里。

火花家的小公寓这一刻显得实在有些拥挤。金迪和彬克两个侏儒姑娘在屋子的一角拉开一张桌子，专心地把自己埋在一堆信件和糕点的糖霜里。在乔安娜第一次拜访这里的时候，侏儒一家甚至没有一把“高人”规格的椅子可以让她坐下，但是这一刻年轻的法师学徒在火炉旁边为自己拉开一张椅子，强忍着笑意听着火花家的保留玩笑，看着明亮的火焰从温德尔的魔杖头上跳跃而出。炉床立刻被点燃了。

艾琳也拖了两把椅子过来。不知道为什么她似乎很乐意照顾那个被侏儒姑娘们撞翻的男孩。灰色头发的佳克希.火花夫人刚刚从厨房里走出来，侏儒太太的两只手上沾满了面粉，她一边用一块蓝色的大布擦拭着双手，一边皱着眉，看着人类男孩右腿上的伤。伤口周围已经开始显现出淤血的迹象。

“哦亲爱的，”她嘟囔着，“哦亲爱的，亲爱的，亲爱的……”

“很严重吗，火花夫人？”

艾琳的表情有点担心。乔安娜坐进她的椅子里，看着男孩用娴熟而自然的动作扶着艾琳的胳膊，坐在另一把为“高人”制作的椅子上。对于他来说这把椅子显得有点太高了，但是侏儒的小椅子却同样没法让他坐下。男孩露出了一点微笑，很明显他也注意到了。

“早说过了，要叫我佳克希，不然就不给你苹果派。”金迪的母亲对着矮人姑娘做出一副凶脸，温德尔笑骂了一句。“如果是我的话我会建议你们去找一个牧师。亲爱的，你到底是怎么从紫罗兰城堡到这儿来的？”

“走过来的。”男孩脱口而出。他立刻又瞪大了眼睛，“对……对不起……我的意思不是……”

小公寓里爆发出一阵突如其来的大笑。温德尔抓着自己的胡子，笑的浑身都在颤抖；艾琳大笑着，一屁股坐在了她自己的椅子上，乔安娜捂住了嘴；金迪从信件里抬起头，好奇地看着这几个人。

“妈妈，我们的馅饼吃完了。”她说道。这不是一个要求，火花家的小女儿从自己的座位上跳起来，把她们空空如也的盘子捧在胸前，向厨房走去。

“自己去拿吧，宝贝儿。”佳克希说道，她也咯咯地笑出了声，“我好久没听过这个笑话了。我是传送过来的，对不对？”她对着温德尔眨了眨眼，老法师对着妻子咧嘴而笑。

男孩明显放松了下来，露出一个还带些拘谨的笑容，“这真是个糟糕的笑话，我为此道歉。”

“如果你能讲几个更好的，我就原谅你。”

咯咯的笑声变成了忍俊不禁的咧嘴微笑。侏儒太太伸出手，戳了戳就在她眼前的、男孩悬在空中的右脚脚腕。男孩立刻皱起了眉。

“果然，和我注意到的一样。”佳克希忧心地说道。侏儒太太把目光投向一直坐在男孩身边的矮人姑娘，“他的脚腕扭伤了。那一定很疼。你到底是怎么走了这么远的路的？”

他们又同时想起了男孩的笑话，又差一点再次爆笑起来。幸好这一次他们都克制住了自己。

“还好，不是那么疼。”男孩说道，“我以前碰到过更糟糕的。”

“哦，那我真应该为你的人生担忧。”佳克希说道。她板着脸，向伫立在屋子里的一个木柜的方向走去。“你一定经常让你妈妈担心。”

男孩的眉毛不受控制似的弹了一下，露出一个苦笑。

“是的。”他轻声说道，语气里带着一丝哀伤，“或许。”

艾琳和乔安娜对视一眼。温德尔皱起了一边的眉毛，这个动作让他看起来有点大小眼。

但是佳克希完全没有看到男孩古怪的神情。她从柜子里取出药水和绷带，又忙碌着拿起一个盆子。

“我来吧，佳克希女士。”乔安娜看出了她想要干什么，她站起身。侏儒太太赞赏地看了法师学徒一眼，把盆子丢在原地，跑进厨房。乔安娜对着容器挥动手指，轻声念诵咒语。

一阵哗啦啦的巨响，侏儒的小公寓的空间中凭空冒出一个巨大而肥胖的、几乎顶到屋顶的蓝绿色元素生物。这间本就不怎么大的公寓显得更加狭窄了。几乎所有人都在同一时刻大叫着跳起身，把自己的椅子向后面拖过去。

“乔安娜！”金迪刚刚端着盛满饼干的盘子从厨房里走出来，又被水元素堵了回去。她也大叫起来。白头发的彬克从她的座位中跳起，她立刻发出一个冰系法术，冻住了小桌子上的所有信件。

“——对不起——抱歉！”

乔安娜慌张地喊道，她又吟诵了一段法术，水元素消失了。彬克驱散了那个保护性的冰系法术，侏儒法师伸出手，一道水流从她的掌心涌出，一眨眼的工夫就盛满了那个小小的盆子。

“怎么了？亲爱的？”佳克希肩上搭着一条毛料制成的白色巾帕，从厨房里走出来。刚才发生在屋子里的小小插曲好像一点也没有影响到她。她疑惑地看着似乎狼狈不堪的几个法师和孩子。

“对不起。”乔安娜再次说道，挫败感几乎把她压垮，她几乎是绝望地看着那个被完美地装满的容器。

佳克希再次没有注意到她的表情，她也看见了那个盆子。

“干的不错，孩子。”她说道，抱起被盛满的水盆。乔安娜的表情更加绝望了。侏儒太太转过身，惊异地看着抓着椅子站着，同时尽量把重心放在左腿上的人类男孩。

“你怎么站起来了？”她完全不在状态地喊道，“坐下！坐下！”

多亏了火花夫人，这个小小的插曲一转眼就被遗忘了。拜这个插曲所赐，金迪和彬克分了心，从她们的任务里抽出了注意力。用彬克的话说，“放松一下是为了走更长远的路”，因为显然金迪不太乐意在没进行几个小时的情况下暂停任务。但是她现在站在她母亲的身边，看着机会递上毛巾和药水，偶尔在男孩皱眉的时候，伸出小小的手指制造一个冰块，暂时减轻他的疼痛。

“如果有牧师就好了。”彬克坐在一把小椅子上，一边啃着饼干，一边看着火花夫人为男孩清理伤口。

“如果不是夺日者大师，我倒是可以问问那些冒险者。”乔安娜仍然没有从自己的失败中回过神，“可惜她们现在谁都不敢进达拉然。”

“嘿，或许这是个好主意。”彬克说道，“我们只要把她们传送……好吧别管它了。”

让一个法师重新适应用双腿走路显然需要不短的时间。乔安娜叹了口气。

“银色盟约或者夺日者的那几个牧师训练师呢？”温德尔问道，两个法师和一个战士的女孩子在他的注视中同时牙疼地咧开嘴。“怎么了？”

“如果你说的是奥瑟拉和阿蕾苏，她们是第一批被赶出达拉然的人。”彬克撑着自己小小的下巴，“冒险者还能躲一躲风头，她们直接被艾萨斯的复仇冲击到了。”

温德尔似乎被吓了一跳：“我不知道……”

“谁都不知道。”乔安娜说道，“夺日者大师的脾气一向温和，这次出事以前我从来不知道他也可以气成这样。说起来，我一直觉得这次的事件不太对劲。虽然不应该用恶意揣测别人……”她摇了摇头，“但是我总觉得，艾萨斯大师是不是被什么人怂恿了？”

“你也这么想？我也是。”彬克说。

艾琳不能理解地看着这两个交流自己的第六感的法师。职业是战士的矮人什么都没有感觉到。就在离她们几步远的地方，佳克希结束了她的急救治疗，现在人类男孩的右腿膝盖和两只手掌上都包上了不厚不薄的一层霜纹布绷带。侏儒太太又不知道从哪里翻出了一根比较长的拐杖，硬塞进男孩的手里，并且不容置疑地把他的魔杖抢了下来。

“先放在我这里。”她坚定地说，完全无视男孩焦急的表情。她又露出一个有点调皮的笑容，“等你的伤好了，拿我的拐杖来换。”

尽管一脸焦急，男孩仍然被她逗得牵出了笑容。他看了落在侏儒手里的手杖一眼，神情带上了一丝紧张。

“我必须得走了。”他说，“谢谢您的治疗，佳克希女士。”

火花夫人带着些意外的满意扬起了眉毛。刚刚在聊天的三个女孩和听她们闲聊的温德尔同时扭过头，看着男孩站起身，试探着把重心同时放在右脚和拐杖上。他的眉毛抖了一下，但是没有露出更多的表情。

男孩又转向剩下的几个人。“谢谢你们。”他说，“暴……我会铭记你们的善意。”

乔安娜的手在头发上滑了一下。好奇怪的措辞……她看着男孩艰难地抱起他的披风和书，又用一个奇怪的动作试图打开那扇镶嵌着一扇小门的大门。在场的人全部古怪地沉默着。

不过终于还是有人忍不了了。

“哦，得了。”艾琳烦躁地挥了一下手，似乎想要赶走一只苍蝇似的。“我可不认为他现在应该一个人到处乱走。”

她转向她的朋友。

“彬克，”她干脆利落地说，“你暂时肯定呆在火花先生家？”

“是的？”她的朋友回答她。

“那你应该不介意我陪我们的小朋友一会儿？”艾琳说，“显然你现在不需要一个护卫。”

“当然，我不介意。”彬克耸了耸肩，“我还没忘记他是被我撞伤的。”

“我以为你已经忘了，按你以前的行为来说。”艾琳打趣地说道，她三两步走到男孩身边，后者明显有些惊讶，“妥了。你想去哪？”

“我……我想我不需要……”男孩开始说话，但是艾琳已经擅自抢过了他的披风和书。矮人看了一眼封面，愣了一下，迅速翻了几页确认内容：“嘿！”

男孩一下子闭上嘴，他的脸色有点发黑。

但是谁都没有预料到艾琳下一步的行动。褐色长发的矮人姑娘抡起那本书，精准地敲在了男孩的脑袋上。男孩缩了一下脑袋，有些意外地偏头望着艾琳。

“这个世界总是有一些事情让人充满了希望。”矮人笑着说，把那本书抱在手里，“你喜欢哪个配对？麦卡？麦迦？国王洛萨？”

男孩眨巴着眼睛，满脸的困惑。乔安娜突然发现自己又有点犯老毛病。

“艾琳。”她开口，发现自己的嗓子有点哑，“我想他还没看完那本书……”

“是吗？那我推荐你读一下。它和传闻中的洪水猛兽完全不同。”艾琳一巴掌拍在男孩的后背上，把他拍了一个踉跄，“不过，”她眨了眨眼睛，“我有一个忠告。”

男孩的表情明显有点紧张：“请说。”

但是艾琳笑了。

“不要试着去当战士。”她说道，又拍他一下，手劲小了很多，“你的身子骨太弱了。”

男孩松了口气，又露出一个苦笑。

“谢谢你的忠告，”他说道，“但是我恐怕选择权不属于我。”

“这和选择权没什么关系。”艾琳满不在乎地说。男孩没有再反驳她，只是再次苦笑了一下。

艾琳向屋子里的人们挥了挥手，几乎是把男孩拽出了屋子。后者明显仍然有些想抗拒她的帮忙。

“金迪，我们开工？”彬克从她的椅子里跳下来。但是她呼唤的人正在皱着眉头，小手里把弄着一支手杖。

“没有魔法波动。”她嘟囔着，“他为什么一直拿着它？”

“你也发现了？”乔安娜从自己的椅子里直起身。金迪抬起头，她的手里正拈着男孩的手杖，一边心不在焉地转动它。

“从第一眼就注意到了。”金迪说道，“我从来没见过和它相似的魔杖。”

彬克同样看着它，这个法师也露出了好奇的神情：“我好像也没见过。”

“我也没有。”老法师温德尔插话进来。

三个法师姑娘同时望着金迪的父亲。金迪皱起了眉。

“它上面没有魔法波动，它不是魔杖。”她说道，“那个孩子为什么一直拿着它？”

从一个侏儒嘴里听到“孩子”这个单词，让乔安娜多少感觉有点想笑。但是彬克明显没有注意到这种脱节，另一个侏儒姑娘抱着胳膊思索着。

“我记得人类幼崽经常喜欢玩一种游戏，假装自己是大工匠或者别的什么。”她说，“或许我们根本就不该想太多。”

这也能够解释清楚。但是乔安娜看了金迪一眼，她的朋友的脸色仍然不是特别轻松。而彬克好像也没有对自己的答案满意多少。

“他中间说错了话。”金迪轻声说道，“他原本想说别的，但是突然改成了‘我’。”

“我也听出来了。”乔安娜赞同了朋友的意见。正是因为这个理由，她甚至没有打算去帮那个男孩开门。不过艾琳似乎完全没在意男孩的古怪行为。

“再怎么出错也不应该出现连续的顶齿音和爆破音。”法师学徒说道，“只能说明他原本想说的是其他单词。”

“暴风城（Stormwind）。”金迪说道，她的声音低到接近耳语。

她的两个朋友屏住了呼吸，正在旁听的温德尔瞪大了眼。

但是侏儒姑娘满不在乎地挥了一下那支手杖。

“这只是一种可能性。”她说，一骨碌从自己的椅子上跳下来，她又想了想，蹦跳着跑到屋子一旁的小桌子前面。

“你要干嘛？”乔安娜问她。

“我必须去确认一些事情。”侏儒的小手在一堆信件中迅速翻找着，不久抓出了几张纸。她跑过来，一把把那几张纸塞进乔安娜手里。

“罗宁大师给我的任务。”她快速说道，“收集传送法术幸存者的证词，寻找其中的魔法痕迹和共同点。任何共同点。”她又重复了一遍确保乔安娜听懂，“一旦有什么发现，马上向罗宁大师汇报。”

“可是你要去哪？”乔安娜着急地问。

“确认一些事情。”金迪说道，“老爸，回头再向你解释。”

温德尔耸了一下肩膀，金迪调头跑向门口，打开那扇镶在大门里的小门，跑出去。

乔安娜丧气地垂下肩膀。她完全看不懂金迪的行动。彬克似乎也和她转着同样的念头。

“不是我说。”白色头发的侏儒法师说道，“金迪可能是我们之间唯一有可能成为大法师的人。”

乔安娜叹了口气。

“是的。”她垂头丧气地说道，“金迪的潜力就连我都能看得出来。在认识她之前我一直认为努力可以弥补资质上的缺陷……不得不说我太天真了。” 

温德尔拍了她一下：“说什么丧气话！”

“我说的是真话。”乔安娜苦笑，“我接受法师训练的时间比她长很多，但是看看我现在的样子……”

她苦涩地望着自己的双手。那个失败的造水术仍然在咬啮着她的心脏。

彬克开口了。

“说真的，乔安娜，我觉得你的问题不在资质上。”她说，“就算你一直在失败，克希雷姆大师也没有解除你的学徒身份。他显然承认了你的资质。我觉得你只是不够自信而已。”

“克希雷姆大师也快对我失去耐心了。”乔安娜苦笑，“如果我这次仍然拿不出什么成果，他可能会干脆把我扔给艾萨拉的纳迦。或者更糟，直接被变成蟑螂。”

“真到那种地步你就到铁炉堡来！”彬克爽快地说，一边走向铺满信件的桌子，抓起其中的几封，手指在空中划了几下，又顿了一下，咧了咧嘴，“我想秘法大厅应该还能有一个位置留给一个法师。”

乔安娜笑起来，感觉心里放松了一些。她一直在担心她有一天会被导师扫地出门，而彬克对她的保证让她感觉轻松了很多。至少，这是一条退路。

“谢谢。”她说道，也走到小桌旁，伸手下去抓起侏儒举到头顶的信件。彬克刚刚的动作表明她想把这些东西传送到乔安娜手里，但是在半路停下了。“你们刚才有没有找到什么疑点？”

她在问这项她新接受的任务。彬克摇了摇头：“现在信件只有一打。共同点只有它们的主人在昨天和今天之间进行过传送活动。而且，”她看着乔安娜，后者正在咋着嘴翻动那封书写了几十张羊皮纸的信件，“显然这些人都有点过于激动了。”

“高度洁癖。”乔安娜看着那几行字，露出一个情何以堪的笑容。“这家伙连这个都写进来了。”

但是彬克愣了一下。

“洁癖？”侏儒姑娘大声喊道，“嘿，如果我没弄错，这儿还有两个人也写了同样的东西！”

“有人需要饼干吗？”佳克希从厨房探头出来。

* * *

仍然是属于银色北伐军的营帐，仍然是属于银色黎明的、属于部落和联盟的三位领导者。大量的通知被交由穆拉丁和刚刚赶到银色比武场的萨鲁法尔大王负责发送，能够在冰冠冰川获得情报的冒险者将直接获得阵营勇士的称号——这无疑是一个相当具有诱惑力的奖励。

撒网的人手已经得到保证，那么就是搜寻队上阵的时间了。提里奥原本认为联盟、部落和银色北伐军可以在搜寻问题上通力合作，但是萨尔和吉安娜同时提出了异议。

“我不是怀疑你，萨尔。”她说道，“但是我真的怀疑部落的士兵会忍不了瓦里安的坏脾气。”

“我没有办法责怪你。”部落的酋长说道，“事实上，我也在怀疑加尔鲁什会拒绝联盟的帮助——甚至可能会和他们打起来。”

他们之间最年长的人叹了口气。提里奥揉了揉眉心里被岁月蚀刻的纹路。

“所以。”他说道，“联盟和部落的成员一旦搜寻到敌方的首领，都意味着生命危险？”

萨尔和吉安娜歉意地望着这位老人。“对不起，”吉安娜开口道，“我只是提出一些可能实际发生的情况……”

“你不用道歉，吉安娜女士。我都明白。”提里奥阻止了她，“我并不是说要放弃希望。而且现在的情况，比瓦里安国王和地狱咆哮督军在这里时已经好太多了。”

萨尔和吉安娜同时苦笑起来。被圣光终生眷顾的老人抬起头，他的眼底是一个人类所能达到的最深的坚定。

“搜寻任务将由银色北伐军作为主力。联盟和部落作为其中的成员参与。”他抬起手阻止了吉安娜的又一次质疑。“我们已经经不起更大的损失了。至少要保证搜寻部队内部不会互相攻击。”

他伸手在冰冠冰川的地图上划了一道虚拟的截线。它的两侧，分别是破天者号和奥格瑞姆之锤的巡逻路线。

“两翼分别由联盟和部落承担——至少瓦里安国王和加尔鲁什督军曾被证明在母舰上现身，这附近的搜寻路线相对固定。中央和不可知区域则由银色北伐军进行缓冲。”他说道，“你们是否有异议？萨尔酋长？吉安娜女士？”

萨尔仔细地研究了一阵那份地图，缓缓地摇了摇头。

“部落……没有异议。”他说。

吉安娜突然开口。

“我……不是异议，而是……联盟需要增加一些搜寻路线。它们处在中立区域之内。”

萨尔和弗丁惊异地望着她。塞拉摩女士看起来有些窘迫，但是她还是镇定地叙述下去。她的手指指向了冰冠冰川地图的一角，某个属于晶歌森林的位置。

“瓦里安在中途——可能在拜访过破天者号之后。”她说道，“会试图前往达拉然。”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

这一天简直是个灾难。被矮人姑娘拖拽着的男孩沮丧地想着。

早晨的时候，他的父亲和法师们前往试炼场；两分钟之后，吉安娜阿姨如约把他接到了达拉然。她在他的年龄上施加了一个混淆魔法，轻易骗过了图书馆的分级系统。

这是作弊吧？他担心地问过吉安娜阿姨，他才十二岁，读那些标注着十八岁以下禁止阅读的东西真的好吗？但是他的阿姨无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“我在你这个年纪，都开始自己写了。”她说，“没办法，那时候喜欢这个的人太少了。”

不得不说上午他玩的很开心。中午的时候，他抱着他借出来的书，坐在鲁因广场的长椅上，一边啜饮着一杯薄荷蜜茶，一边等着他的阿姨现身，接他回暴风城。吉安娜阿姨总是会迟到的，多等一两个小时不算什么。

他等到了罗宁的传送法术异常警告。

他几乎立刻跳了起来，仰着头，惊恐地琢磨达拉然城主在广播通知中采用的措辞。单人传送术、多人传送术、传送门、虚空迁跃以及，炉石？他刚刚还认为，至少他可以用吉安娜阿姨送给他的小玩意返回更加安全一些的塞拉摩，然后想点办法掩饰一下他的失踪……看来逃不过父亲的训斥了，他打了个哆嗦。

出大事了。从小被迫面对无数的政治场面，他的第六感已经被磨炼得无比敏锐。出大事了。

他咬着嘴唇，强迫自己冷静。他在达拉然，他暂时是安全的。不考虑他对归来的、性格迥异的这位父亲的恐惧的话，他应该尽快联络到暴风城，告知他们他的行踪。

刚刚恢复王子身份的暴风城前国王痛苦地掩住额头。只是想久违地透透气而已，怎么这么难。

他抱起书本，向紫罗兰城堡的方向走。公告牌暂时吸引了一阵他的注意力，他停了一阵，绕过一个挡住他去路的人，向紫罗兰城堡的阶梯走。达拉然的城主，同时也是肯瑞托的领导者的人类，是罗宁大师——他一边攀登台阶，一边努力回忆着肯瑞托高阶议会成员的姓名，以及一些外交上的用语。要如何措辞呢……

有个又小又硬的东西飞快地撞到了他的大腿上，让他踉跄着退了一步，“什么——？”

“天啊！”一个细小的尖叫声响了起来，“金迪，小心——”

“哎唷！”第二个又小又硬的东西飞快地撞到了他的大腿上。他一脚踩空，一下子失去重心，向后仰倒。

——安度因又叹了口气。真是灾难。

右脚好疼，他沮丧地想着。即使拄着拐杖，偶尔还是必须把重心放上去。而且他还得爬楼梯……什么？？

“能走吗？”走在他前面的矮人姑娘回过头，“用我背你吗？”

安度因吃惊地望着面前紫罗兰城堡的台阶，但是很快恢复镇定。应该只是因为她刚才看到了他的目的地。

“没问题。”他说，“我能走。”

他开始迈步，往台阶上走。矮人看了看他的动作，往下落了两阶，把披风和《最后的守护者》在一只手上抱稳，另一手搀住他的胳膊。

她的动作太熟练了。安度因想着。他的右半身被一股轻柔而不容抗拒的力量托举起来，放在右腿上的重量顿时轻了很多。这个矮人……他想着，她是什么人呢？

不过不管怎样，还是尽快摆脱她比较好。

“到这里就行了。”登上最后一级台阶后，安度因放开矮人的胳膊，向她微微鞠躬，“感谢你的帮助。”

“你确定？”看到男孩拼命点头，艾琳露出个带点嘲讽的笑容，“麦格尼陛下每次出门都需要带护卫，你年纪不大，胆子可真不小。”

安度因惊得瞪大眼睛，一瞬间想去拔藏在衣服里的匕首。

“我听见了。”尖细的声音打断了他的动作，金迪一蹦一跳地跑上台阶，“艾琳，他是谁？”

“他是安度因王子。”矮人说道，“我只见过他两三次。不过那根权杖我不会认错的。”

她们好像……没有恶意。安度因慢慢放缓呼吸，松开匕首的握柄：“你……认识我？”

“艾琳是麦格尼陛下的贴身护卫，她认识很多人。”金迪脆生生地说。

安度因有些惊奇地望着矮人。金迪倒过她手里的权杖，握柄伸到王子手上，安度因用左手接过它，“你不带着这个不太合适吧？妈妈那边我去说。”

“谢……谢谢……”安度因望着手里尚未附魔的权杖，有点不知道说什么好。

“你不是要去找罗宁城主？”艾琳抱了他的肩膀一把，“走了。”

被矮人拥着半个身子的男孩明显窘迫极了。他们往城堡里面走，金迪歪了一下嘴角，跟在后面。

这个机会太棒了，她想。

* * *

“但是吉安娜女士，你至少要向我解释清楚，这是为什么？”

大领主弗丁满头雾水地询问着看起来异常烦心的塞拉摩领导者。而萨尔突然回忆起了，在他由于罗宁的求助而前往达拉然的时候，肯瑞托的领导者给人的浮躁感。就算是出了名的毛手毛脚，罗宁的反应仍然不怎么能让人安心。

“罗宁曾经在两个小时之前求助于我。”他试图凭借自己的认知寻找到一个解释，“说不定他也在同时求助了瓦里安国王？”

“罗宁没有犯这样的错误。”

吉安娜把脸颊从掌心里拿开，拇指揉搓着额角的位置：“奥杜尔事件之后我们都不会犯这种错误了。这是一个可能性，萨尔，但是我需要订正一些细节。罗宁请求和瓦里安会面的时间是五个小时之前。我知道这些，是因为我一直在关注着瓦里安的行踪，至于为什么，我不方便说。”

女法师把手放下，深深地叹了口气。她看到提里奥和萨尔同时锁紧了眉头。

“那之后他通过传送法术造访了破天者号。传送法术失误就是在那段时间里被发现的，破天者号上的法师告诉我说，他们建议瓦里安改用骑乘狮鹫的方式前往银色比武场，但是他们也提到，国王当时有些明显的担忧和心不在焉。”

吉安娜仰起脸，闭上眼睛：“我怎么会傻到认为瓦里安不会发现？”

提里奥和萨尔对视了一眼。他们同时捕捉到了吉安娜话中的挫败。

“吉安娜女士。”银色黎明的领导者迟疑了一下，但是他仍然忠实地提出了疑问，“这并不是怀疑，但是我想问问……你是不是知道一些我们不知道的细节？”

吉安娜捂住额头。半晌，就在萨尔想要安慰她“不重要的事情就不要提起了”的时候，她放下了手。

“安度因现在在达拉然。”她的声音有点破碎，“我不知道他是不是比我更早得知传送法术的失误，也不知道他有没有一些办法可以直接联系到瓦里安。”

安度因.乌瑞恩？提里奥和萨尔同时失去了声音。不止瓦里安国王失踪，安度因王子也被困在了诺森德？

“吉安娜……”萨尔开始说话，但是弗丁焦急地抢了他的话头：“吉安娜女士，请告诉我这只是一个玩笑。”

“这只是一个失误，提里奥。”吉安娜努力镇压着自己的挫败感，摊开双手，“我不可能知道突然之间传送法术出现大规模失误，我也不可能预知瓦里安和加尔鲁什会突然失踪。我只是想让安度因透透气而已，他被他的父亲管得太严了，你知道。”

提里奥顿了一下。

“有所耳闻。”他说道，“合情合理，我们无法置喙。”

他拉过那张画满曲线的冰冠冰川地图，在上面找出五个小时前破天者号所在的位置。他在那一点和位于晶歌森林的浮空城市之间划了一道直线，并且经由银色比武场，用手指在地图上画出了一个虚拟的巨大圆弧。那是搜寻路线需要经过的面积。

“太大了……”他喃喃着，“无论对谁来说，都太危险了……”

“但是这些路线我们必须尝试。”吉安娜绝望地说，“我的错，我知道。但是我必须弥补它。”

“并不一定需要你去弥补，吉安娜女士。”

提里奥的手指划过地图，停在其中的一个位置上，这位领导者的唇边划开了笑意。

“真是值得庆幸的事情——由于前几天的突然袭击，达里安和他的黑锋骑士们现在正驻扎在北伐军之峰和银色前线。”他说，“他们显然是最理想的人选。”

* * *

紫罗兰城堡中的等待似乎没有超过一秒钟。罗宁大踏步如同飞奔一般在他们眼前现身，他的样子看起来紧张得快要绷断了。温蕾萨.风行者和艾萨斯.夺日者紧跟在他身后。

“安度因王子？”城主洪亮的声音有些尖锐，“安度因王子？！”

温蕾萨则是一副无比担忧的样子。

“孩子，你的腿怎么了？”她在王子身边跪下。年幼的安度因似乎让她想起了她和罗宁的孩子。她的手拂过绷带，很快发现最重的伤在脚腕上。

“我没事。”安度因低声说，“火花夫人已经处理过了。”

“佳克希？”温蕾萨问，安度因点了点头，游侠将军松了一口气。

“真是乱透了。”罗宁扶住额头，“传送法术已经够要命了，再加上瓦里安国王，现在又轮到安度因王子！”

“呃……”年幼的王子顿了顿，开口：“如果我的父亲又做了什么，我代替他道歉。”

男孩乖巧地鞠躬。在场的几个知情人士同时陷入可怕的沉默。

“……不，没有，孩子。”罗宁欲言又止，伸出手摸摸他的脑袋，视线四顾，扫视到来自铁炉堡的矮人姑娘：“艾琳，我把他交给你了。我不是麦格尼国王，但是我希望你能尽心保护他的安全。”

“我会的。”矮人姑娘敬礼。

“离我远点！！”

一声咆哮把他们的目光同时引向一侧。一个奥术爆炸在他们的视线里炸开，粉色头发的侏儒姑娘被推力掀翻，一直被撩到城堡门口才停下。

艾萨斯用力喘着气。罗宁有些无奈和不耐烦地望向自己的同僚。

“艾萨斯。”他开始说话，“没有那么多人计较你的性取向。不如说你们得到的都是祝福。这次你们反过来了？我刚才听说罗曼斯高兴坏了。”

“你不明白。”夺日者的领袖仍然是咆哮一样的语气，“我的身边有一个叛徒，我最信任的人出卖了我！在我把他揪出来之前，我绝对不理会任何人的劝说！”

他怒气冲冲地大步走回城堡内部。金迪从原地跳起身，满脸挫败。

“没事，孩子。”温蕾萨搂住安度因，后者明显有点被吓着了，“他有点神经过敏，血精灵的脑袋都被魔能搞坏了。”

“温蕾萨，别这么教孩子。”罗宁转向安度因，像他的妻子一样蹲下身，“艾萨斯的心情不太好。我可以问问吗？为什么你会在达拉然？”

安度因开始讲述，金迪也凑过来。他和吉安娜阿姨的小秘密；他们约定好带他来达拉然玩；她在他的父亲离开后把他传送到中立的魔法城市；（他故意省略了年龄混淆魔法的一段故事；）他在这里度过了大半天的时间，直到听到传送法术失控的全城广播；他决定联络肯瑞托。他讲述的时候，罗宁一直在捂着嘴，他说完最后一个字，达拉然的城主叹了口气，把手放下。

“我真该庆幸她把你传送过来的那个法术没出问题。”他心有余悸又头痛地说，“达拉然欢迎你，安度因王子。但是你也看到了，我们的情况非常糟糕。”他露出一个苦笑，“恐怕我们没法为你安排一场庆典了。”

“我理解，我都理解。”小王子点了点头，“很抱歉给你们添了麻烦。”

罗宁也点头。

“你可以继续在城里待着，英雄之家旅店应该会很乐意接待你们。”他说，“但是，千万不要离开达拉然城的保护范围，也不要去克拉苏斯平台，那里的魔法防护比较稀薄。”

“我会保护好他的。”艾琳说道。

“我相信。”罗宁说，对着矮人护卫点头，这位姑娘刚刚在他的城市里找到了暴风城的王子，“麦格尼陛下经常对你大加赞赏，果然不是空穴来风。”

他站起身。

“我必须联络吉安娜。”他说，“这两天我们碰到的巧合实在太多了。”

* * *

计划永远赶不上变化。尽管萨尔懂得这一点，但是他还是被奥格瑞姆之锤传来的消息震惊了。

一边听着汇报，部落的酋长迅速铺开一张被卷起来的冰冠冰川战略地图，从失落希望之谷和莫德雷萨之间的某一点开始，用手指向达拉然城画了一条直线。

不在那上面。他又划了一条直线，这次指向银色比武场。

不偏不倚。

萨尔感到自己的呼吸有些迟滞。通讯法术中，考尔姆.黑痕的声音仍在持续：“我们在现场发现了这个——但是我们不知道它确切代表什么。”

萨尔抬起头。掠天者在通讯法术的另一端伸出手，兽人棕色的掌心中躺着一枚徽章，它原本的颜色几乎被肮脏的红色遮盖，但是仍然能在上面辨认出狮头的形状。

“请把它传送……”萨尔脱口而出，但是又立刻改口，“我是说，请派人，用最快的速度，把它送来——不。”

他不能耽误时间。萨尔抓起旁边的纸笔，在上面开始描画。他紧紧盯着通讯法术中的徽章，一边祈祷他重现了它的形态，一边用飞快的速度描绘出那个狮头。考尔姆露出了明显的迷惑和敬佩神情，萨尔已经习惯这些兽人在他表现出人类习惯的时候会做出的神态了。

完成了。萨尔对照了一下上面的细节，又努力记忆它的颜色——虽然它可能帮不上忙。得到酋长的允许后，掠天者的影像从镜子里消失。萨尔在桌子上翻找一阵，挖出了一块熟悉的石头。

他又停了下来。没时间做这些没用的面子工作了。

位于银色比武场的联盟的营帐，吉安娜依然陷在搜寻任务的地狱里。穆拉丁曾自告奋勇想要帮忙，看了地图几秒钟就挠着脑袋讪讪地说大概他还是更适合战斗。十几条搜寻路线覆盖了破天者号所能涉及的地域，吉安娜费尽心思才让它们成为可能，这种细致活她并不太擅长——她只是来观摹的，特沃什和蓓恩都不在她的身边，她更不可能把她的老管家带来这里。一天以前这似乎都只是一个传送法术就能解决问题的，但是现在，塞拉摩对她来说显得如同另一个世界一样遥远，而在这个世界里，她只能依靠她自己。

这让吉安娜有些不习惯；但是她也毫不畏惧。

最近的一支搜寻队已经返回报告，但他们没有获得决定性线索，吉安娜抽出了队伍中的矮人猎人，好生安抚他的失落以后，让他跟着新一组的勇士们前去下一条路线，这条最远，也是最不可能的一条线路。最有希望的几条已经派出了人手。尽管有人会取得成果，有人不会，但这些猎人和游侠们仍然需要战士和牧师的保护。冰冠冰川的野外对谁都无比致命，失踪的那两个就是最痛的证据。

队伍出发之后，吉安娜拄着耳侧叹了口气。她是如此怀念瓦里安天天念叨部落必死的日子，至少在他找茬的时候她可以冰住他扔回暴风要塞，而不是像现在这样提心吊胆着他的安危。一夜未眠令她有些疲惫，她重新算了算第二批搜寻队返回的时间，皱起眉头。他们半小时前就该回来了。

她决定再等一会儿。

“珍娜。”

绿色皮肤黑色铠甲的兽人突然出现在门口。萨尔步伐沉稳地走进联盟营帐，吉安娜有一瞬间的手忙脚乱，赶忙从椅子上站起来：“索尔！你怎么到联盟这边来了！”

“我是来……呃，做个传声筒。”萨尔摊开双手，显得有些尴尬，他并没有拿着那把标志性的毁灭之锤，相对应的，他的手里攥着一张羊皮纸，“交换一些……情报什么的。”

他的话音没落，几个联盟护卫追进了帐篷，他们举着自己的武器，却不敢攻击。有三个人的头发卷了起来。

吉安娜立刻明白了兽人的用意。不管派谁过来都会显得部落诚意不足，也无法“劝说”他们的护卫网开一面，除了他们的酋长。两个主战派令人悲哀的失踪反而促成了两大敌对阵营间宝贵的合作契机。

吉安娜挥了挥手，护卫担忧地退出去了。

“冰冠冰川的天灾部队增加了。”她决定直奔主题，“他……是他。”

她突然有点难受，噎了一下，下一句就不知道说什么好了。好在萨尔理解地点了点头，说道：“这真是个坏消息。事实上我带来的也是。我们的斥候找到了一处疑似发生过战斗的地点，但并不是部落的。”

他展开那张图画。他的人类朋友一直认为兽人的才能应该放在一些“更好”的地方，比如说同人插图，而不是画什么战略地图。所以他也在同时祈祷着吉安娜不要在这一刻再次犯病。

他的朋友没有。相反的，她倒抽了一口气。

“索尔。”她的声音颤抖着，“难道这是……”

“我们在现场发现的。”萨尔说道，“我只能用这个办法。传送法术不能用，让他们送来太花时间了。”

“太糟糕了……看起来像是暴风城皇家护卫的纹章。”吉安娜说道，声音由于介于兴奋和恐惧之间而有些战栗，“我可能记得不太清楚，但是可能性非常高……你们可能找到了瓦里安。”

“我们没有找到他。”萨尔有些遗憾地说道，吉安娜仰头望着老朋友，有些迷惑。“掠天者说，现场的尸体姿势很不自然，好像被人为收理过。有幸存者，但他们没有留在那里。”

“明智的选择。我不怀疑。”吉安娜将双手交叉在一起，深深地吸了口气，平复自己激动的心情，“瓦里安曾经失踪过，那一次他回来了，这一次也不会例外。”

她又深深地吸了一口气：“索尔，可以告诉我吗？那个地点在哪里？”

“在伊米海姆正东，偏南5度，大约6里格……30千米的地方。”萨尔严肃地说，“但是珍娜，在你派出搜寻部队之前，我们需要一个共识。”

“是什么？”吉安娜愣了一下，萨尔不会在这种情况下提出交易，是有什么特殊情况？

萨尔顿了片刻，思考怎么措辞，然后开口：“我想你还记得想要破坏银白联赛的那些家伙。”

“诅咒教徒。”吉安娜回答道，“和他们有关？”

萨尔突然笑起来。但是吉安娜在他的神情里看到了尴尬和恼怒。

“我不得不承认我们的种族中都有一些害群之马。”他说，“掠天者没有发现它；但是正在奥格瑞姆之锤执行任务的一个死亡骑士向他指出了这点。所以我现在能够还原当时的情况。”

“什么？”吉安娜感觉自己一头雾水。

萨尔吸了口气：“吉安娜。如果有一群部落突然攻击你，你会怎么做？”

“自我防卫。”吉安娜说道，“然后问他们为什么要攻击我。但是跟这有什么关系？”

“关系重大。”萨尔说道，“如果那群穿着部落战袍的人实际上是诅咒教徒呢？”

“这没有什么区别……”

“在冰冠冰川。”萨尔说。

这一次吉安娜明白了。萨尔看着女法师，她甚至没注意到她张大了嘴。

“圣光啊……”她喃喃着，“这……”

她的表情变成了难以置信，慌乱地摇着头。萨尔明白她的心情，他也曾被同样的荒谬感所冲击。但就是这样，就是这么简单。

联盟和部落的死穴。

吉安娜突然想起了什么。她的呼吸停了。

“萨尔。”她用一种平板的古怪语气说道，部落的酋长发现她用了普通的称呼，“部落的搜寻队已经派出去了？”

这下轮到兽人一头雾水了。

“是的。”萨尔说道，“但是还没有人回来……”

突然间，爆发一般的顿悟扫中了他：“不可能！！”

两个人惊恐地对视着，同时喘着粗气。半晌，萨尔终于找回了自己的语言。

“那是我们最好的士兵！”他咆哮着，“他们不可能注意不到！”

“瓦里安没有注意到，我必须承认我也不会注意到。”吉安娜发现自己的声音从没有这么抖过，经历安多哈尔的时候都没有，“我们又有什么资格指望他们？”

萨尔张着嘴，吉安娜知道他也在经历着和她一样的冲击。

“必须重新配置搜寻路线。”她说，视线飞快地扫过整片地图，“原先的搜寻队只能放弃。还有必须去警告提里奥……”

萨尔似乎也恢复了理智，他同样望着地图：“该死的天灾军团！他们以前顶多是渗透和破坏，到底是谁给他们出了这样的主意？”

吉安娜的心里有一个人选，但是那显得有些过于荒谬，她没有说出口。不管是谁的主意，都是他们所必须面对的。她的眼睛飞速扫过那些路线，并在心里默默地计算着新的搜寻队所需要的人数……

她一拳捶在桌面上，为自己突如其来的顿悟而失去了语言。

“吉安娜？”萨尔吓了一跳。

“我必须联络到罗宁。”女法师的呼吸暂停了。银色比武场联盟现存的兵力甚至构筑不起一支搜寻队。而她终于发现了一个最恐怖的可能性。

“传送法术失误……可能是……他……！”

* * *

对于幽暗城的皇家药剂师学会来说，这是一段艰难的日子。天谴之门的事件让他们背负上了叛徒的恶名，而且很有可能永远也无法洗清。

他们的女王回归之后，这些被遗忘者的日子并没有变的好过一些，相反的，那位女士对于他们违规生产的某种药剂产生了浓厚的兴趣。由于幽暗城受到库卡隆的监视，他们无法自行制作那种出了问题的天灾药剂，但是希尔瓦娜斯却向他们下达了死命令：她需要那种药剂，立刻、马上。

想起这些，大药剂师林度恩在他的实验室里叹了口气。那种药剂的功效堪称神奇，但是鉴于他的女王的手下除了被遗忘者之外也有一些头脑不清不楚的憎恶，这种能够毁灭无脑僵尸的药剂还是不要在幽暗城出现为好。

“你又在苦恼什么？”一个阴恻恻的声音在他的身后响起。

林度恩猛地转身，发现他的客户、银色北伐军的菲肯斯坦刚才突然出现在了他的身后。传送法术淡淡的光辉仍然还没从那副骨架子的周遭褪去。

“说过多少次，不要这样咋咋呼呼的吓人。”大药剂师恼怒地责怪这位被遗忘者。

菲肯斯坦耸了耸肩，他散发着异味的腋下夹着的一个木板箱因此而发出了一阵清脆的碰撞声：“你在信里采取的措辞让我差点以为，我如果不能在一个周期内制作出这种药剂，你就要被黑暗女士扔进瘟疫大锅里了。结果见面第一句话，你居然在指责我为了节省时间亲自传送过来？”

“不是措辞，是事实，你真应该自己看看她当时的脸色。”林度恩回答他的朋友。他伸出他的两根腐烂的只剩骨架的胳膊，接过那箱绕过了库卡隆监视者的天灾药剂，“事实上，如果不是她正沉浸在虐杀阿尔萨斯的快感里，我可能已经因为办事不力被处分掉了。”

“是你活该。第一时间没有想到我，是你绝对的失误。”菲肯斯坦活动了一下他有些皱缩的关节，潦草的眉毛扬了起来，表达出它的主人的疑问：“但是‘虐杀阿尔萨斯’是什么鬼东西？某种游戏吗？”

“呃，我想大概可以把它看成是一种游戏。”林度恩说，“但是黑暗女士显然乐此不疲。自从她在倒影大厅认识了塞拉摩的那个女人，我每次去见她都看到她把自己埋在那堆布头里。”

“唔，如果有这样的游戏，我想我也会很高兴参与进去。”菲肯斯坦僵死的面容上露出一副幻想这会是一种什么样的游戏的表情，林度恩打了个哆嗦。

“不，我想你不会的。”他简洁地说，“它大致和天灾时期的某种生活差不多，只不过对象换成阿尔萨斯而已。”

菲肯斯坦张大了骷髅一般的下巴，仿佛不敢想象“某种生活”降临在他们的巫妖王身上的场面。林度恩觉得还是让朋友自己消化这种震惊会更好一些，他转过身，蹒跚地走向自己的试验台，放下并撬开了那只木板箱。他用骨节僵硬的手指从木格子中间捉出一个装满了翡翠色液体的水晶瓶，仔细打量上面的字样：“失败品：仅对亡灵起效（亡灵效果）”。

“你说的对。”他的朋友终于结结巴巴地说，“我想我不会乐意参与的。呃，如果你不介意，我要赶回祖达克了。”

林度恩看到一阵碧蓝色的闪光在自己身后亮起。他微微挑了一下细细密密缝着针脚的嘴角。这个喜欢突然出现吓唬他的朋友终于被他小小地报复了一下，这让他的心情变得很舒畅。

然后他愣了一下。

嘿，菲肯斯坦为什么会在习以为常地使用传送法术？而且很显然的，这个法师每一次都成功了！

* * *

一支联盟搜寻队在冰川上空缓缓飞行，空气仿佛冻结成固体，狮鹫兽偶尔发出几个不满意的响鼻。一个猎人伏下身体，对着它的耳朵说了些什么，抚顺它被寒风刮乱的鬃毛。坐骑转了转脑袋，重新打起精神。

但其他骑手对此无能为力，低沉的吼声在队伍中横响。除此之外没有人说话，太冷了，一旦张开嘴巴，口腔就像被灼伤一样痛。

这支搜寻队一共五个人，战士、牧师、法师、潜行者，还有作为搜寻者而非保护者的猎人。此刻那个猎人右眼戴着他的搜寻眼镜，左眼警惕地扫视着凌晨时分几乎一团漆黑的雪地。

昨晚他们在一个避风的角落歇下，所有人都被突然出现的大群食尸鬼吓得慌忙战备，法师甚至念起了咒语，但是立刻被猎人从侧面撞开，打断了法术。在指点下他们发现，敌人并没有攻击，只要他们按兵不动，就能轻易熬过这个困难的夜晚。

为了避免发生意外，这些生者决定轮流站岗，等到天色微微明朗起来，他们果断选择了提前出发。虽然光线会使搜寻速度变慢，但性命是最重要的。

——真是太好了，如果时间收紧一些，他们的路线第二天凌晨就能返回。几个人在心底暗自庆幸。

“有情况。”猎人突然说道，带头向辛达苟萨之墓那个令人发根直竖的深坑飞去。其他成员喜形于色地嘟囔着“终于”，跟在了后面。

距离约有三十码的时候，余下的四个人也看见了那个场景，法师和牧师的两个女孩子当场倒抽了一口气，立刻被凛冽的空气呛得咳嗽不止。

朦胧的暗色中，大约五六个联盟士兵的尸体摊在乱成一团的雪地上，没有办法确认切实的人数，断掉的肢体太多了，而且还在目之所及的黑暗中散的到处都是。几十只食尸鬼的尸体堆积在他们周围，他们显然进行了英勇的反击，但是仍然没能挺过去。除了这些之外，还有……

“部落……又是部落。”法师咳嗽着，跳下坐骑，狮鹫抬升了一些，准备随时应和她的召唤。她在厚实的雪地上趔趄了几下，终于站稳，厌恶地用脚拐开一具和一个联盟战士呈扭打姿势的尸体，一边小心着不要被混在一起的血和雪沾到。她把手放在裙踞上，晃亮魔杖的杖尖，提起长袍蹲下身体，拨开战士脸上的遮蔽。一点白光照亮了联盟战士的面容，她立刻再次倒吸了一口气，咳得更厉害了：“安东的胡子啊……是多伦上尉！他们是第五队！向辛达苟萨之墓方向出发，和我们路线重合的那一队！”

剩下的几个人马上围了过来。猎人挤到她旁边，借着魔杖的幽光扳起死者的脑袋看了一秒钟，点头确认：“是他。出发前我还和他开玩笑说别撞上我们。”

牧师捂住脸，潜行者——他现在难得地保持着现形姿态——踹了一具部落尸体一脚，战士愤怒地将长矛扎进地面。

自从踏上诺森德，他们已经在部落的偷袭中损失了数以千计的战友。虽然他们也以同样的怨怼报复了回去，但逝者仍然是幸存者们灵魂中无法愈合的深重裂隙。

这些伤痕一代接一代的流毒下去，在卡利姆多和东部王国的土地上咏唱着锥心刻骨的仇恨之轮。

“有点奇怪。部落徽记怎么一个也找不到？”猎人点燃一支从致远郡带来的火把，开始检察剩下的尸体，他一边试图把同胞的肢体拼回去，一边搜集着，辨认他们的面容，以便向派出他们的吉安娜女士报告。他顺便整理了一下部落们的尸体，然后皱起眉头。

“别管它了，我现在只想吐。”战士把一个明显跌在地上的联盟徽记扔给他。潜行者也在进行搜寻，佩戴着双匕首的暗夜精灵阻止了两位女士动手，法师显得有些不太高兴，但也没有拒绝对方的好意。

站在这里的每个人都是精英中的精英，否则也不会在这种时期被捎进机密任务。就算彼此毫不相识，他们也有着出色地完成任务的自信。

“好吧……”猎人仍然皱着眉头，思索着什么。法师叫来了她的狮鹫，骑上去，升到空中等待他们，牧师跟随着她。潜行者最后确认了一遍，向他们点头示意可以重新出发。猎人在原地不知道做了些什么，随后跳上坐骑，追上女士们。

“又发了一笔小财，是不是？”狮鹫落地的同时，白发的老战士揶揄着地面上余下的年轻面孔。

“够了。”暗夜精灵潜行者似乎不打算多说什么。

“得了吧，我看见你摸兜儿了。”战士笑着，跨上自己的坐骑，“没有嘲讽的意思，有时候真的很羡慕可以潜行的人，可惜我的身板就是个桩子，实在没那么轻灵……”他一边说笑着一边升空，追赶正在赌气的盗贼。

突然一道冰一样的法术击打在他身上，狮鹫的飞行速度立刻减缓，战士冷的全身一抖，抬起头正想埋怨法师，却看见骑在狮鹫上的人类女子举着发光的魔杖露出了惊吓和暴烈的表情，整张脸扭曲成了不合容貌的形状，甚至连她身边的牧师都瞪大眼睛满面愤恨。战士顺着她们的视线低下头，夜幕里他的视力仍然发挥了作用，四个穿着深红色战袍的人正在奔向他们下方，还有一个离的远一点，正在读取法术，两手之间的一团蓝光在黎明前的黑暗中无比刺眼。刚才的寒冰箭就是这个兽人发出的……

敌袭！

怒火瞬间点燃。就在他们同胞们的遗体上方……一定要让部落付出代价！

铮铮声骤然响起，猎人的长弓开火了。他猛地从自己的坐骑一跃而起，跳进刚刚开始下降的牧师身后的空当。突然的重量让狮鹫惊慌地沉了一下，女孩吓了一跳，条件反射地拽住了缰绳；猎人趁此时机急速拉弓同时向下方射出三箭，三簇亮红色的烟花在队友眼前炸裂，他们被闪光一惊猛然减速。

“这是诡计！”猎人用撕开嗓子一般的音量大吼，被近距离震慑的牧师差点去捂耳朵：“他们是诅咒教徒！上升！上升！”

阴谋被喊破之后，他的队友们也立刻注意到那些“部落”亡灵般惨灰色的皮肤——光线太暗了，如果不特意观察根本无法发现。与此同时战士、牧师、法师和潜行者突然恐怖地意识到，刚才那一刻他们再次危险地与死亡擦肩而过。

猎人对着自己的坐骑发出信号，狮鹫听话地跟随上他的行动轨迹。这支队伍迅速抬升到无法被攻击的高度，地面上的几个诅咒教徒冲他们威胁地挥舞拳头，叫骂着联盟懦夫一类的粗话。

“你……你怎么知道的？”战士惊魂未定地询问猎人，后者正在替牧师捉住缰绳稳定重心，小姑娘被自己的可怕想像吓的有点发呆。作为战斗类型的老战士早就忘记了部落徽记这个疑点，直到年轻的猎人出口警告。

“没花太久，我比较擅长把线索穿起来。”猎人回答，“这给我留下了充足的时间准备这些箭。我只是假设，如果出现刚才的情况，根本不可能喊住你们。但他们来的比我想象中早，以至于有一刻我差点从狮鹫上摔了下去。”

他从箭袋抽出余下的最后一支附带烟花的利箭，伸手出去让他们都能看见。刚才在地面上时，他用短暂的时间把特制烟花绑在了箭尾：“显然，认为操纵坐骑时可以射击是我判断失误，不需要第四支。我想我们得早些找到一个安全地点，这位朋友看起来快被我气得崩溃了。”

他开了半个玩笑，隔着牧师拍了拍怒气冲冲地咆哮着的狮鹫的脑袋表示安抚。但劫后余生的队友显然没有他的心情，战士瞪着眼睛追问：“你……你这身手，你不是普通士兵吧？”

“我们都不是普通士兵，不对吗？”猎人轻松地反问。

一阵承认事实的沉默。

“这些烟花真有趣。”法师的心性毕竟活泼，她命令狮鹫凑近一些，好奇地观察猎人手里那根漆成黑色、装饰着深蓝色矢羽的箭支，“到诺森德之前，我从来没见过哪个猎人有这些东西。”

“这是最近的的发明。”猎人笑道，他又想起什么，笑容带上了几分温柔的神色，“说真的，我已经在想像我妻子看到时的表情了。”

* * *

天色黑透的时候，开始下雪。

瓦里安裹紧了从护卫背包里搜罗起来的各种闲置厚衣，一副兜帽遮住人类面部刚毅的线条。雪花在他头顶和身边打着转。他正躲在一块黑绿色突兀的石头后面，埋伏一个维库人。

被部落袭击的时候他着重注意了方位。战斗发生在失落希望之谷和伊米海姆之间，如果没有记错，山脚的某个地方有一个小山洞，他的战士们曾在那里定点，并打发了几个冲动的冒险者洗劫伊米海姆。后果是他们立刻被反扑的维库人揍得抱头鼠窜。由于这件事实在太蠢，国王根本没办法忘掉。

后来这些蠢货被他派去继续洗劫伊米海姆，直到维库人的数量降到可接受范围为止。这次他们动用了飞机。

已经是几个月前的事了。

他用了一段时间赶路，又用了同样的时间寻找这个山洞。看到洞口时他松了一口气，但立刻注意到道路上鲜明的足迹。洞里有火光，还有一个高大的身影。似乎是流浪者。瓦里安又想起了他们和部落对伊米海姆造成的毁灭性破坏，在冷静些的时候他对此有些遗憾，但是大多数时间还是认为这些铁色皮肤的家伙自作自受。比如现在。

天上送来的猎物，没道理不取。

他躲进道旁一块一人多高的石头和山壁之间的缝隙，窄小的缺口刚好透出洞口的情况。那个巨人正坐在火堆前削尖一根长棍，瓦里安心里叫了声好，他马上就多拥有一个武器了。维库人身体结实战斗力强，他不选择和他正面对决。他需要等待对方最脆弱的一刻。这和狩猎十分相似，是他的长项。

在雪中大概埋伏了一个小时，维库人伸了个懒腰，站了起来，迈着沉重的步子走向洞穴角落的兽皮，面朝墙壁躺下，蜷起身体。瓦里安发觉很难形容此刻的心情，这个巨人究竟运气多好才能活到现在？——不过不管怎样，这一次他足够倒霉了。

他又等了几分钟，然后站起身，慢慢活动有些僵直的腿脚，静悄悄地向洞口移动，匕首出鞘。维库人已经陷入了沉睡。

在距离五六码的地方，瓦里安攥紧匕首，小腿肌肉猛然外弹，全身扑向维库人上半身的位置，他看到巨人动了一下全身绷紧，眼皮颤动——

锋利的皇家匕首从上向下精准地戳穿了喉管。

瓦里安又立刻将刀拔起，刃上只带出一层青红的液膜，他迅速撤到萨拉迈尼可以施力的距离，警戒着注视惊醒的维库人全身痉挛着满地翻滚，拼命撕扯咽喉，没过多久巨人双手垂下，再也不动了。

从行动到结束不到三十秒。这就是一个多小时准备时间的存在意义。

人类国王彻底松了口气。他用斗篷边缘将武器抹拭干净，暗自庆幸自己扫了一眼前段时间收到的起源报告。维库人身体结构是强化的人类，要害亦与之相同。等回去以后他会奖赏那个德莱尼的。

现在洞穴是他的了。瓦里安把维库人的尸体拖进刚才藏身的缝隙，立刻动手清点洞里的可用物品。一张冰雪巨熊的熊皮，一根被完美削尖的木棍，小匕首一把，洞口的阴影处放着维库人的行囊，里面装着三个打火石、三节引火触媒、三卷淡蓝色的本地土布，数量十分可观的猛犸肉和蘑菇，以及……瓦里安皱眉看着那三个装着绿色液体的瓶子，一个开着瓶口，放置在行囊旁边，偶尔能看到悠悠的烟雾飘出；另两瓶是满的，封口标签以瘦长的字体签着一种他不懂的语言，还有作为注脚的通用语：“失败品：仅对亡灵起效（亡灵效果）”。

对亡灵起效为什么是失败品……？他喃喃着，拿着仅有手掌大的瓶子翻来覆去地琢磨，突然他想起来了，一时间呼吸都憋住，触电一般把它们扔回包里，飞快扣上另一瓶的盖子。

天谴之门……该死的。

* * *

处理好伤口，加尔鲁什面临着一个让他拥有的海量情报毫无用武之地的问题：他迷路了。太过悠闲失去警戒心就是这个后果。

他不能停留在原地，否则会成为天灾的活靶子，但他也不知道该往哪里走。不远的地方能够看到一座山峰，加尔鲁什决定向那个方向前进，至少山上基本都有敌人，以及物资。他搜罗起来的只有一些药品和奇奇怪怪的药水、完全能保证他暖和的衣服，和大概够吃两餐的储粮。每个死人身上都是钱、钱、钱，他不耐烦地将那些金属扔了一地。向山峰前进的道路上他意外目睹到一场战斗，由于之前受到的欺骗，他刻意留意了那些人的真实身份——果然有冒牌货混入其中，只不过这次他们伪装成了部落。他感到一阵狂怒，爆发地冲入战场中央，砍翻了每一个活动的物体。

会遇到联盟国王让加尔鲁什无比意外，“被敌人看到自己狼狈的状态”这个认知让他瞬间发动了攻击，直到发现对方和他处境相同。他向瓦里安发出的邀请完全是挑衅，但其实有一丝真心——他太想知道自己在哪里了——虽然他觉得对方不乐意的可能性是100%。毫不意外的，人类激烈拒绝了。

这也无所谓。他们都拥有在这个险恶环境下生还的自信。至少加尔鲁什这么认为。

他赶了一下午路，终于走到了可以算是山脚的地方，诺森德的山脉诡谲嶙峋，上山的路不太好找。雪下起来的时候兽人咒骂着，一边寻找着可以过夜的地方。他毫不费力就找到了一个完美的地点，雪足够厚，紧靠山壁的地理位置让这里完全避风。他只用了短暂的时间就搭成了一个圆鼓鼓的雪屋；它与加拉达尔的建筑十分相似，在野牛人带来这种方式时，玛格汉兽人就这么想过。

而且它确实很暖和。

他在雪屋里坐下，面对入口，倚靠着斧子放松神经。最好是不要睡着，谁知道这每一寸土地都承载着恐怖的大陆半夜会发生什么。

在寂静中浅寐了几个小时，加尔鲁什突然被一阵细微的雪声惊起。响动至少在二十码之外，但敏锐的感知力警告了他。他手脚利落地蹭到雪屋入口，悄悄向外张望。

——即使是兽人也被眼前的景象所震撼，食尸鬼，虽然仅仅是食尸鬼，它们却以惊人的数量铺陈在地面上，来回奔跑扑窜着。由于视角和黑暗加尔鲁什看不到更远处，他开始怀疑是不是整个冰冠冰川的野外都布满了巫妖王的爪牙。幸亏他选择了偏角的位置安歇，否则很可能被攻击一整夜。那毫无疑问意味着死亡。

他决定保存体力。仍然面对着门口，加尔鲁什盘起腿，监视着离他最近的天灾成员。

* * *

在加尔鲁什被声响惊动的同一时刻，瓦里安猛地从小睡中睁眼。

有什么东西，他感觉到了，有什么东西正在向洞穴的方向靠近。

他迅速从坐姿转为蹲伏，这个姿势会使人更容易发力。塞拉迈尼被他拄在地上，之前的休憩中它一直被人类牢牢抱在怀里。他现在位于洞口旁的死角处，那个维库人曾经摆放行囊的地方，这个位置能够第一时间捕捉到外界动静，同时不容易被新来的人发现。火堆在他的处理下变成了一堆散发着暖意的灰烬，脚印已然扫净，来人不可能发现这里有活体生物。或者是他判断失误，那个看似独身的维库人还有别的同伴？

惊醒他的那个声音像是脚步声，但是太密集了，听起来更像是一群受惊的山地野马在疯狂碾压雪地。他缓缓转过身，侧身向洞口外张望。

他看到了两个空洞洞的眼眶。

人类发出一个介于惊吓和恶心之间的叫喊，身体已然做出了反应，一剑平推出去，那个到他肩部高度的食尸鬼被横斩成两截。瓦里安一跃而起，跳出洞口，眼前的景象让他有短暂的窒息。

他从没见过这么密集的食尸鬼大军，沿着通向洞穴的窄路，它们把道路堵得水泄不通。有一百只……有吗？实在太多了他无法计算，山路在视线所及的地方转了向，这些恶心的天灾也跟着转了向。那边还会有更多它们的援军——瓦里安觉得这是最理所当然的结论。

他的判断只是一瞬间，天灾军团的反应速度也只需要一瞬间。离他最近的几只食尸鬼喂喂叫嚷着扑向了他，它们的带动让整条坡道以水流的方式恐怖地运动起来。坡道的宽度能够容纳三四个食尸鬼一同攻击，拥挤中有几个从崖边摔了下去，瓦里安横剑挥出，最前面的三只嘎叫着倒地，立刻又有几只扑了上来。人类的身边有着可以通过的空隙，在瓦里安砍倒这几只时后面的一只食尸鬼从挥剑的空隙间钻到了他的身侧，正想咬他的手臂时瓦里安突然换成单手持剑，左手手肘猛力击向它大张的恶臭口唇，食尸鬼的头骨被撞成了碎块，仰倒下去。瓦里安又挥出几剑，近处的每只食尸鬼应声而倒，不断有小鬼想从旁边偷袭，国王脚下变换方向，让后背转向山壁和山洞的拐角，缩小接触的面积，塞拉迈尼不停地收割敌人。食尸鬼很弱也很不结实，但是，太多了，亡者似乎源源不尽地输送过来，又被人类打散，瓦里安的脚边很快堆积起大量死尸，他感觉自己快被埋住了，或者这就是这些无脑僵尸的目的？瓦里安控制不住地想着，他已经至少砍倒了一百多只，但是天灾仍然没有尽头。他的体力却在着实受到消耗，腰上的伤口开始钝痛。不能这样下去，他想着，如果有什么办法能让它们全部完蛋……

然后他明白了——顿悟。

不顾几个食尸鬼的追挠，瓦里安连扫带踢清开路上的尸体冲进洞穴，扑向被他弃置的背包抓出认为永远不可能用也不需要用的水晶瓶，转过身，用力把它扔向道路中心。随着破裂的声音响起，瓶中液体爆裂而出，迅速挥发的瘟疫形成一团绿色的云雾，截死了天灾涌来的通路。近处的几只很快被瓦里安放翻，他戒备着，看着那些小鬼成群结队地倒在瘟疫的圈子里。慢慢的，和与他搏斗时不同的，似乎操控它们的力量认为这是一种浪费，还是别的什么理由，食尸鬼停止了前赴后继的攻击，开始在原地漫无目的的打转。

瓦里安一步一步地退回洞口，坐在地上。他擦了擦额上的汗水，感觉更冷了。他没有受伤，但就是莫名其妙的感到心烦意乱。瘟疫仍然在道路上盘距，他知道如果不经过治愈，它们的消散可能要用上几个月。他试图说服自己那是现在唯一的选择，却还是烦躁不已，整个脸都皱成了一团。他盯着那团绿色，再次站起，走向那里。

伯瓦尔……他的朋友，还有他无数的勇士，就是在这可怕的烟雾中离开了他们……

他站在旁边，让悼念充满自己的内心。他仿佛听到了伯瓦尔的声音，怒吼着，呻吟着，一遍又一遍地发誓他绝不会效忠于……

瓦里安瞪大了眼睛。不是仿佛，他“真的”听到了。他又往前跨了一步，现在更清楚了，他的朋友的声音直接灌进瓦里安脑海，“不……不……永远不会……”

另一个低沉而沙哑的声音回复了公爵，音波带着深远的回荡感，它令人类国王原本加快的呼吸猛然冻结：没关系——我不着急——看你身体的反应——你撑不了几天了——

这是瓦里安从小结识、一生不会不会忘记的熟悉声音。巫妖王！

他震惊地瞪着那团烟雾，想起了一件事，天谴之门以后，他们并没有找到伯瓦尔的遗体。国王向后退了两步，声音变弱了。他现在可以肯定这是疫团导致的效果。这是骗局吗？还是幻觉？那些恶魔到底在药剂上做了什么手脚？

不过现在这不重要，伯瓦尔可能还活着！瓦里安重新迈前一步，试图从声音中寻找线索，但是巫妖王的声音没有再次响起，他听着那个疑似友人的喘息声，直到它也消失不见。

密集的乌云缝隙间透出龟裂般的光芒。

瓦里安心里暗骂，再次钻回山洞。长时间暴露在冰川的寒风中，洞里显得异常温暖。他又拎起那个破损的背包，将剩下的一瓶半瘟疫药剂抖了出来，瓶子坠地发出清脆的响声，国王意识到它们使用的可能是更容易碎裂的材质。他需要小心些了，这是调查公爵下落的重要物品。

他望了望天空。破天号还是不在。

* * *

金币落到水底的声音响起。安度因探头往池底看了看，发现下面还有许多钱币，不由得松了口气。

“你许了什么愿望？”艾琳咧开嘴笑。

魔法喷泉在他们中间安静地运转。安度因张开嘴，但是矮人姑娘把一根手指放在了他的嘴边。

“别说，说出来就不灵了。”她粗声笑着。

安度因这才意识到她只是在逗他。他腼腆地笑了。

“好了，我们已经看过喷泉了。”金迪站在一旁催促，“我们什么时候才能去实验室？”

“你为什么非要去那种地方？”三个人开始往金迪的目标地点走，艾琳仍然忍不住抱怨，“安度因王子又不是来做什么魔法实验的。”

“没什么，我也对法师们的日常生活很好奇。”安度因毕竟是少年心性，开心地问着问题，海蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，“你研究奥术有多久了？那玩意看起来挺难学的。”

“奥术不难，只是造食术和造水术比较麻烦。”金迪回答，“你也看见了，我是在糖罐子里长大的，但是我现在仍然只会做面包。”

“是普通的面包，还是夹馅的？”安度因问。

艾琳在后面无声地爆笑起来。但是金迪若无其事地接下了这个冷笑话：“普通的。你知道，我的目标可是巧克力蛋糕。”

“听起来很好吃的样子。”小王子露出一副憧憬的神色。

“它#确实#很好吃，所以说是我的目标。”金迪说，“吉安娜女士也是我的目标，但是我怀疑我永远追不上她的文采。”

艾琳开始用一种喘气过头的抽噎音色说话，带着几丝残留的笑意：“你倒是做点实际行动啊。我可从来没有见过你写东西。除了魔法论文。”

“我还没有选好我的方向。”小侏儒耸耸肩，“现在的梗我都不感兴趣。”

“一听就是有大志向的人。”艾琳又开始逗人。

“的确是。”金迪认真地回答，“我想要构建一个世界。它和我们的世界一样，有魔法，有龙，有机械，还有……”

她停下来，在匮乏的脑词库里艰难地选择名词。

“还有圣光。”安度因等了两秒，补充道。

“对，还有圣光。”金迪立刻接上，“里面的人都有自己的性格，凭借自己的意志做事，而且它会一直延续下去，直到……噢，他们在干什么？”

三个人惊异地望着银色领地的门口，此刻那里正堆着十几个高等精灵，不断有新的成员逃跑一般从建筑里跳出来，加入他们。

“金迪。”联盟的法师训练师叶萨.维尔注意到了肯瑞托的小学徒，“如果你想找你的父亲，他刚刚回家了。”

“我知道。”小侏儒回答她，“我刚从家里出来。你们在干什么？”

灰色头发的人类女士挫败地扭转脑袋看了看银色领地内部，然后她向他们扭头，伸了一根指头，指着里面。

人类、矮人和侏儒同时加快脚步。在同时看到建筑物内部的情况之后，艾琳张开嘴，安度因睁大眼睛。金迪猛地皱起眉头，盯着里面的某个方向。

大约数十个闪耀着魔法光环的传送门，在银色领地的内部空间里或东或西乱七八糟地分布着，光环对面闪烁的场景各异，有的显示暴风城，有的显示铁炉堡，还有一些，构建者原本想让它通往塞拉摩。它们唯一的共同点是，它们的旁边没有任何施法者的影子。

“传送法术失误？”安度因小声问。

“最久的一个已经七八个小时了。”叶萨说道，抬起手，指着一个标示它通向暴风城的传送门，“我们的一个同僚穿过了那道门，然后……”

她艰难地咽了一口唾沫：“然后他失踪了。罗宁大师刚刚指示我们停止试验，把人都撤出来。”

“有生还者吗？”金迪转向她。

训练师点头，指向旁边瘫坐的几个女孩子：“有一些传送法术没有失误。”

金迪立刻跑向她们。安度因带着几丝恐惧注视着那些光环。

“吉安娜阿姨就是用它把我送来达拉然的。”他小声说。

“如果你说吉安娜女士，她是世界上最优秀的法师。她的传送法术怎么可能失误。”艾琳无所谓地说，拍了他的后背一把。安度因发现自己的呼吸放松了。

金迪大踏步地跑回来，停在他们身边。

“艾琳，帮我个忙。”她用不能更快的语速说着话，一边从脖子上摘下一条项链，细细的秘银丝末端镶嵌着一枚闪耀着火彩的艾泽拉斯钻石。她把它举高，递到矮人姑娘手里，“拿着这个。如果我成功了，你赶快去找罗宁。”

“你要干嘛？”艾琳问她，安度因担心地看着她们。

“做个试验。”

话音未落，年轻的侏儒女孩转身飞奔，蹦跳着冲进银色领地的大门。训练师叶萨正在和同样被嘈杂声从屋子里吸引出来的恩多拉.莫尔海德说话，听到惊呼声她猛地扭头，立刻吓的大叫起来。

“那些都是魔鬼传送门！”她冲着侏儒的背影尖叫，“别碰它们！金迪！！”

一阵淡蓝色的闪光亮起，小个头的背影消失了。

银色领地门外陷入一片死寂。所有人都扭着头，手里的动作僵在上一秒，每个人的眼睛都在瞪着不计其数的传送门的光圈。它们之中，一道正在发生爆炸和扭曲的迁跃裂隙格外显眼。

艾琳突然动了一下，安度因扭头看她。

“你说什么？金迪？”矮人姑娘盯着手里的项链和它上面的珠宝，所有人的目光同时转向她，“别说那么快，我听不清，你说你在哪？……银色比武场？什么意思？”

* * *

“罗宁，请告诉我，你离开书房这么长时间是因为达拉然研究出了传送法术存在的问题。”

天已经黑下来了。除去能够确认联盟的国王的确在冰冠冰川遭遇了天灾军团之外，联盟和部落没有找到更新的线索。而且这还不是最糟的情况，吉安娜和萨尔都不敢再向外派遣搜寻队了——银色比武场的兵力空虚到令人恐惧的地步。

吉安娜终于联络上了罗宁。后者看起来比女法师轻松不到哪里去。她满心抱着能在肯瑞托听到一些好消息的希望，但是罗宁对她的问题做了一个紧张的鬼脸。吉安娜感觉自己的心脏有些发空，她已经失望太多次了。

任何传送法术都不敢信任，她什么都不能做，唯一可以做到的只能是在这里等着，盼着能有哪支搜寻队能够回来，告诉她一些新的线索——或者没有线索也无所谓，好歹能有一些人回来啊！但是一支队伍都没有回来，一支都没有。无尽的等待让吉安娜感觉自己仿佛回到了用后背面对阿尔萨斯的那个时间点，同样的焦躁和不确定感。想到斯坦索姆城的后果，吉安娜发现自己咬住了嘴唇。

她决定下一步联络破天者号。它正在往来接应冰冠堡垒的北伐部队，在它返回的路上能够途经伊米海姆的目标地点。或许母舰上的人并不是搜集线索的专业人士，但吉安娜觉得，她已经无法忍受这种杳无音信的漫长等待了。

“很不幸，仍然没有进展，至少没有我们所希望的进展。”肯瑞托的领导人果不其然没能带来好消息：“那些奇怪的传送门似乎蕴含我们无法解释的法力储备，能够在脱离法师控制的情况下永久存在。我们怀疑仍然效忠玛里苟斯的蓝龙军团有可能参与其中。但这对于我们来说没有什么实际上的意义，只是让肯瑞托的实验室里堆满了失败的传送门，而任何一个人都知道碰到它们意味着什么。我们只好从那里撤出来，并且封闭了实验室。”

他的表情严肃起来：“这也是我联络你的主要原因。这些传送门已经被大量倒霉的法师证明，能够将使用者传送到冰冠冰川的随机区域，我们的一名学徒在实验室无意之中触碰了它们，而她似乎比较幸运，被传送到了……”

“那不是无意之中。”

一个尖细而活泼的声音在吉安娜旁边响起，女法师询声转身，却只看到了一个粉色的头顶。她让视线下移，一个侏儒姑娘出现在她的视野里。女孩长而蓬松的头发在脑后束起两个高翘的马尾，身着一件代表肯瑞托的紫罗兰色长袍，背后背着一根用魔法胶带连接起来的法杖。法杖对于她来说有些长，在她向吉安娜鞠躬并站直的时候碰到了地面，女孩子挪了挪背带的位置，让它靠上一些。

“……银色比武场。”罗宁把话说完。“请允许我介绍：金迪.火花，肯瑞托的初级法师学徒。”

侏儒姑娘重新向吉安娜鞠了一躬，女领导者也以符合身份的礼节回应。吉安娜还没想出接下来的话题，金迪已经转向了罗宁的影像。

“那不是无意之中。”她说，“在观察那些传送门的时候，我注意到，其中一些能够脱离法师而存在的传送门，会在构建的几分钟之内出现剧烈的闪耀和奥术爆炸，并在接下来的几分钟内消失。您曾经让我和彬克调查生还者的证词，我在那些证词里发现，那些进入后来被证明法力不稳定的传送门的人，生还可能性高达100%。因为他们都会幸运地被传送到北伐军之峰，或者银色比武场。所以我在想，如果我是一头不怀好意的蓝龙，那么我最不希望一个永久传送门被定位到哪里？我是不是该在这种传送门上附加一个自毁法术？于是我冒险碰触了实验室里一个正在爆炸的传送门——这是一次成功的试验，罗宁大师。错误的传送门不仅仅给我们带来灾难，它也能为我们所用。”

女孩清亮的声音落下时两个法师都没有说话。随后吉安娜咳嗽了一声，发现自己由于长时间的焦虑而略显短促的呼吸顺畅了一些：“罗宁，你刚才说，‘初级学徒’？”

罗宁耸了耸肩：“这是事实，她接受训练还没有多长时间。没错吧？”肯瑞托的领袖瞄了一眼小侏儒，女孩子俏皮地歪了一下脑袋表示承认。“我接受更正，金迪。这是一个突出的成果，尽管我们暂时还是需要告诫法师们不要利用传送法术出行，但银色比武场的压力会小很多了。请原谅……”

两位女士看到罗宁急匆匆地离开通讯法术的范围，过了十几秒钟，他回来了。

“已经安排好了，你们会在银色比武场看到一队肯瑞托的法师。”他说。“但是我们最好不要告诉太多人这个消息。否则，”他向吉安娜眨了眨眼，“你们知道的，任何种族的法师都是一群好奇心过剩的产物。我可不想在达拉然看到满街的传送门。”

两名女性都笑了起来，金迪轻快地露齿而笑，吉安娜的笑容则难得的摆脱了这段时间里的紧张和焦虑。随后罗宁表示要和吉安娜单独谈谈，金迪一蹦一跳地离开了，女孩子看上去很开心，而且对银色比武场充满了好奇。

“你认为怎么样？这位姑娘。”从通讯法术的余辉中望着小侏儒的背影消失，罗宁问吉安娜。

“你说金迪？”吉安娜放松地坐下来，双手抚摸着她的茶杯，它并不是她钟爱的那些中的某一个，她只是仍然维持着这个习惯，“能让我第一眼就喜爱上的人并不多，但显然你送来了一个。”

“很好，证明我没有看走眼。”罗宁说。吉安娜怀疑地眯起眼睛：“莫非是你……”

“不，这的确是她的主动行为。”法术那头，罗宁也换了一个比较舒服的姿势，“但我承认，我已经注意到了她。不过，如果不是这场传送事故……好吧，试验，我可能还会观察她两年。”

“你是想说……”女法师觉得自己有些明白男人的意思。

通讯法术中，罗宁的影像眨了眨眼，随后郑重其事地清了清嗓子：“吉安娜，我们领受了世界的很多恩惠，差不多也到回报的时候了。”

“你想让我带一名学徒。”吉安娜立刻确认了他的意思。她把茶杯放回小木桌上，抱起胳膊思考这个问题的可行性，“说真的，在发生了这么多事情之后，我早该想到你会派些什么人过来。”

“别这么说嘛。”罗宁装出一副可怜巴巴的神情，“你知道，肯瑞托的那群老头子一个比一个啰嗦，更何况在的确发生了很多事情之后。吉安娜——就算你举十只手发誓，我保证他们还是会对黑暗之门事件耿耿于怀的。”

“好吧。”吉安娜放下已经举起来的双手，她原本想拿提瑞斯法的守护者开个玩笑，却被肯瑞托领导人抢了先：“但是罗宁，这里是战场，恐怕我一时半会儿教不了她什么东西。”

“这个你不用担心。”罗宁露齿而笑，“不久你就会发现，她对你来说是个挑战，也会是个……不错的小伙伴。”

“什么意思？”吉安娜扬起眉毛。

“让我找一个措辞方式——自从金迪进入肯瑞托，温蕾萨就一直在抱怨她在图书馆借不到你那些魔法论文之外的作品。”

吉安娜微微张开了嘴，过度的惊讶让她一时间无法自如地维持自己冷静的外表：“罗宁，你难道要告诉我……我的那些同人纪录书是什么时候正式收藏进达拉然大图书馆的？”

还开放了外借？她无法抑制自己的惊讶。

“我干的。”肯瑞托的领袖斜出一个计谋得逞的坏笑，吉安娜突然觉得虽然罗宁保证他没有利用金迪，但是侏儒姑娘所背负的责任肯定不仅仅是监视那么简单，“至少这样我可以对它们采取一些规范措施。你肯定想象不到有多少人喜欢读你的文章，以至于黑市交易中出现了大量抬价行为和暴力冲突，事实上，我完全是被迫的，它们实在太乱了，我不得不开放了非正式研究这个条目来归导它们。”

“哦，不。”吉安娜五味杂陈地捂住额头，“我一直以为……非正式研究指的是那些秘密的、或者不可见人的研究报告应该分类的位置。”

“事实上，它原本曾经是。”罗宁拈起他的山羊胡。他也在同时回想起了自己第一次读到这位女法师的文章时的震惊。他只是向她讲述了他和他的导师回到上古时期修复时间线的行动，而她用最细腻的笔触几乎完全还原了那场战役。源于罗宁的要求，这三部暴露了克拉苏斯红龙身份的作品并没有公开于众，但是总会有一些闲着没事干的冒险者从艾泽拉斯的哪个角落把它们翻找出来，然后给肯瑞托增添上一些不得不必要的通缉令。

“但是现在，在你的文章、以及大量相似的文章涌入之后，”他说道，扁着嘴，做出一个介于苦涩和忍俊不禁之间的笑容，抬手挠了挠火红色的眉毛，“那里已经变成一种狂欢一样的状态了。”

“不要告诉我说，”吉安娜挫败地放下了手，“我难道是最后一个知道的？我在暴风城办了一个糟糕之极的展会以后，你才告诉我说，我应该去达拉然开？”

罗宁放下手，耸了耸肩：“如果不是你办了那场展会，我也不会知道你不知道有那么多的肯瑞托成员在眼巴巴的盼着你回归肯瑞托。”他想了想，又说，“那么我也可以认为你不知道，夺日者的血精灵和银色盟约的高等精灵，为了他们支持的配对，在达拉然中心花园打得头破血流的那件事？”

“事实上，我知道。”吉安娜摊开她经常握笔的双手，更加挫败地说，“但我原本以为那是因为种族，或者说是立场问题？”

“某种程度上来说，确实是立场问题。”罗宁表示了一部分赞同，“但是……怎么了，金迪？”

吉安娜一只手撑着支持通讯法术的小桌子，向外面扭过穿着淡紫色布甲的上身。她看到她未来的学徒喘着气，手脚僵直地站在门口，小侏儒瞪着圆圆的眼睛，水光潋滟的眼眶中布满惊恐。

吉安娜突然发现自己的呼吸有些窒碍，就像一位经验丰富的水手能够预知到一场风暴似的，敏锐的直觉告诉她，让她未来的学徒吓成这样的事情绝对不会是她所喜欢的。

“吉安娜女士！”还没等金迪开口，一名联盟的卫兵摔帘而入，“天灾军团入侵！”

预感成真了。“哦不。”吉安娜呻吟一声，从她的座位上一跃而起。她抓过放在一旁的法杖，甚至没顾上和罗宁交代这件事（显然他也已经看到了），急匆匆地奔向帐篷入口，从金迪和那个卫兵之间穿过（“我从来没有见过这么大规模的入侵，女士！”）。几秒钟后，她的双脚踏在了覆盖着浮雪的山地平原上。

映入眼帘的场面让吉安娜感到一刹那的窒息。

她的视线从南方高耸的银色比武场城墙缓缓扫视到北方原本视野广阔的天空，它现在已经不复空旷了，成百上千的石像鬼宛如乌云一般，黑压压地在比武场上方的高空中盘旋。偶尔有几次，这些蝙蝠一样的怪物找到了某些还不明白状况的北伐战士的破绽，凶猛地俯冲下来，抓住他们的铠甲，灵敏地躲避着法师们的法术，携带着那些绝望地蹬踹双腿的人们飞到几十英尺的高度，然后松开爪子，任由他们坠落到坚硬的地面上。吉安娜知道，这只是天灾军团的先锋队伍，接下来，不计其数的食尸鬼、憎恶和死亡骑士，将会对他们的营地发起海啸一般的进击。

联盟的女法师有些惊慌地环顾四周，所有身在比武场的士兵和冒险者都意外而警戒地举起了他们的武器，她的身后，穆拉丁.铜须正在用粗鲁的矮人语喝骂一些还没进入状态的士兵。透过比武场城墙上的通道，吉安娜看到萨尔奔跑着出现在属于部落的另一端，他显然也是刚刚接到警告。兽人仰起脸，见到了吉安娜所看到的场景，这位身经百战的萨满几乎立刻摆出了战备的姿态。随后萨尔转动他覆满黑发的绿色脑袋，湛蓝色的眼睛望穿窄而长的灰白色石质通道，对上了吉安娜的目光。

联盟临时的领导者骤然明白，部落的酋长正在和她思考同样的事情——在这种规模的进攻下，以银色比武场现在的兵力，能坚守多长时间？

* * *

在没有掐断的通讯法术另一端，肯瑞托的领导者已经不由自主地站了起来。

问题变得严重了。如果只是传送法术失灵，他们还可以调侃或者抱怨一下出行的不便，但是如果天灾想要利用它采取军事行动，那对他们来说就不仅仅是抱怨的问题了。

大法师粗犷的眉毛皱成一团。他一挥手，通讯法术解散了。他歪过头看着他的卧室内那两个属于天灾的永久通讯法术，脸色有点发苦。

绝对不能再这么下去了。

他匆匆地跑向自己的书桌，用力一挥手。堆得满满的书籍、卷轴和纸笔凭空升起，悬停三英尺高的位置上。他从它们的下面扯出几张羊皮纸，分别在上面写了些什么。如果是从前，他可能会选择使用传送法术直接把它们送到它们的目的地，但是现在，看来他必须使用一些比较常规的方法了。

他抓着它们跑出自己的房间和紫罗兰城堡——不能使用传送法术真是让人感到该死的沮丧——在城堡大门外碰到了正在巡逻的温蕾萨。他和她短暂地交流了一下，又跑向路边的一个邮箱，把那几封绝密信件发了出去。

它们能够保证在他消失的时间里，达拉然城仍然保持正常运转。

与此同时，他一直在尝试使用精神联络的方式拜访某一位曾经与他用这种方式交流过的人。在他几次三番的要求之后，那个温柔的音色终于回应了他。

做完这几件事，罗宁松了一口气，把自己的目标锁定在了主图书馆。

图书管理员尊重了他单独阅读的要求。但是罗宁的目的并不是在这里安静地沉思。他选择了图书馆的入口，站在那里，弹开右手，一阵微弱的光芒从他的指尖流出，接着他将发着光的手指在太阳穴上按了一会儿。

随后他张开了他的手，轻微的淡紫色光芒离开了他的手指，像是一缕迷雾，升到了最高的书橱。当罗宁用更普通的感官来检查书本并阅读卷轴袋上的标签时，这奥术的迷雾正在找寻着一些其他的东西。

罗宁略带着一些无聊的感觉审视着高高地伸入空中的书架，一个标题接着一个标题地阅读面前的书脊。达拉然的图书馆曾经以混乱而毫无逻辑的方式摆放它的图书，但是自从几年前开始，某些书籍已经开始被要求摆放在特定的位置，从而不会——“雷到”——某些对它们并不热衷、但是却死活改不掉好奇心的阅读者。

……看来这个话题有必要重新提起一下了。

罗宁盯着面前的两道书脊，无奈又怀念地摇了摇头，把它们从书架上扳下来。他刚开始只是想把它们送回该在的地方，但是在看到了一红一蓝的封面之后，他做出了不同的决定。

他的手指在空中画出一个金色的圆环，它噼噼啪啪地闪着光芒。罗宁开启了通往虚空的传动法术，把两本书扔了进去。随后他抬起头，脸色顿时变得十分无奈。

迷雾分裂了——分裂成了几百、甚至几千颗不同的细小雾气，在一列一列的书架之间盘旋，徘徊着，寻找着各自的目标。

拿奥术力量当关键词果然会变成这样。罗宁叹了口气，但是他也不知道除了这样他还能怎么办。他认命地跟随上那些听从了他的命令、并且已经找到了自己的目标的迷雾，开始把那些身为目标的书籍一本一本地往虚空里的，属于他的那个角落里丢进去。

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

龙骨荒野，巨龙们的永眠之地。

钢铁铸就的、一条曾经属于泰坦的宽阔道路横穿过这片广袤的冻土，在它的路途中，接近中点的位置，伫立着一座象征着被泰坦任命的守护龙族们团结与希望的神圣殿堂。

现在，这座殿堂的顶部，两头人形态的巨龙正在大眼瞪小眼，红龙女王阿莱克丝塔萨则望着晶歌森林的方向。

“阿莱克丝塔萨女士。”蓝龙军团的大使，现在处在半精灵形态的卡雷克瞪着新来的那个成员，“我看到你对于我赖在这里不走所采取的态度了。”

克拉苏斯对此保持了沉默。他和卡雷克之间的嫌隙在格瑞姆巴托事件之后似乎有所消退，但是他不意外在看到自己的一瞬间，这头年轻的蓝龙好像把全身的鳞片都炸起来了。

“我不是这个意思，卡雷。他来这里是必要的。”

阿莱克丝塔萨叹了口气。在接到罗宁的绝密信息后，她立刻将它告诉了在场的蓝龙，但是卡雷克似乎兴趣缺缺，仍然在调整一个可以不使用符文石媒介的传送法术。她又考虑了几秒，决定把另一个人叫来这里。

——当然，她也有暗示卡雷苟斯对此重视一些的意图。如果克莱奥斯特拉兹的现身做不到这一点，恐怕也没有其他人能让蓝龙做到了。

卡雷克重重地叹了一口气。幻化为人形的蓝龙拥有一头清爽的蓝色头发，略微带些黑色发丝的长发垂落至肩。而他天生幽默而冷静的性格总是令生命的缚誓者不由自主地想起年轻时的织法者。也正是因为性格如此，卡雷克才能够在发生了玛里苟斯那样的不愉快之后，仍然经常来往于龙眠神殿。

但是这一次，他在这里呆的有点太久了。

“好吧。凡人种族又来求助了，然后呢？这次是什么龙？”既不像人类、又不像精灵的英俊青年有些挫败地说道，后背倚靠上神殿边缘的圆柱，两只胳膊盘在一起。克拉苏斯走到阿莱克丝塔萨身边，沉默地听着。

“这次不是龙，是巫妖王。”阿莱克丝塔萨回答他。她明白卡雷克对于凡间事物的态度。卡雷苟斯在他的族群中是出名的凡人爱好者，出名到拥护他的蓝龙和拥护蓝龙王子亚雷苟斯的数量不相上下。但这也造成了蓝龙军团内部的嫌隙，在失去了织法者的现在，这种拥护意味着什么，阿莱克丝塔萨和卡雷克本人都心知肚明。

“就在我们说话的时间里，整个艾泽拉斯的传送法术正在发生大规模的错误。”她说道，“肯瑞托似乎掌握了一些证据，认为巫妖王是其中的罪魁祸首。”

卡雷克英俊的面庞上流露出不可置信的神情。

“传送法术都能错？”他摊开掌心，一个小小的光球在他的指尖弹跳，瞬息变成了一扇镜面般的漩涡。它闪烁着最纯净的海蓝玉髓的颜色，仿佛拥有生命一般缓缓地旋转流动：“凡人还真是令人惊奇。”

“卡雷，你这几句话真有亚雷苟斯的腔调。”阿莱克斯塔萨微笑一下，毫不意外的看见半精灵露出吃了蛆虫一样的神情，“关键是，肯瑞托的领导者怀疑，这其中有蓝龙军团的参与。”

卡雷克倒吸一口气，瞪大眼睛。他肩膀一抖，借力从柱子上直起身体，放下双臂：“这不可能。亚雷苟斯虽然有些自大和过激……事实上，正是由于这些，他根本不可能和凡人——即使是天灾军团——联手。”

“这正是令我疑惑的地方。”阿莱克丝塔萨点了点头，精灵一般的面颊上显露出困惑。接下来，她又问了一个问题：“卡雷，你有多久没回家了？”

“自从上次差点打起来的吵架之后就没有了。”她还是提起这件事来了。半精灵抑制住翻白眼的冲动，挫败地垮下肩膀。这正是他现在会在这里的原因，“我觉得我不在场对于我的族群来说是一件好事。”

“我认为你该回去看看。”生命的缚誓者毫不掩饰她的担忧，如果龙眠联军的敌人出现联手的迹象，那么龙眠神殿也绝不能毫无作为，“这不止是为了证实肯瑞托的疑虑。我担心亚雷苟斯会把蓝龙军团带上一条和他父亲相似的道路，我也听说，他们似乎找到选举下一位龙王的方法了。”

卡雷克终于忍不住做了个鬼脸。这件事情他也有所耳闻，但他还是选择在外面闲逛。

龙王……当然，亚雷苟斯认为那是他理所应当获得的位置，但留给卡雷苟斯的，还有更深一层的思考。

大地守护者耐萨里奥发疯了，生命守护者阿莱克丝塔萨受尽了折磨，伊瑟拉沉眠于翡翠噩梦不省人事，时光之王诺兹多姆不知所踪；而玛里苟斯从长年的癫狂中清醒后，他的蓝龙军团还没能欢喜几天，他便开启了一条通往更大的毁灭的道路。

龙王……这会改变卡雷苟斯，毫无疑问。这令他感到畏惧，从而选择回避。但是阿莱克丝塔萨说的没错，他的种族在亚雷戈斯的带领下，无疑会变得更加过激和疯狂。

他终于点了点头：“是的……我也该回去了。”

他们都认为，既然决定回去，那现在就应该动身。卡雷苟斯变回了他的巨龙形态，最后一遍向生命的缚誓者保证，他会将魔枢的消息告知肯瑞托。随后他张开双翼，飞出了龙眠神殿的顶层。

虽然可以使用不通过媒介的传送法术回去，但是蓝龙还是喜欢以自己的翅膀飞翔。诺森德大陆夜间冰冷的空气可以驱使他的头脑清醒一些，从而拥有足够的逻辑面对必然混乱不堪的蓝龙军团。

克拉苏斯望着蓝龙的背影，眉头皱成一团。

“我见过这种表情。”阿莱克丝塔萨仰起头，看到自己丈夫的脸，了然地笑起来。

克拉苏斯显得有些惶惑，他立刻收拢表情，但明显有些手足无措：“请你原谅，我并不是想……”

“哦，当然，我明白。所以我才会叫你来。”生命的缚誓者微笑着说道，“就像你许多次做过的那样，按照你的想法去做吧。”

她的声音压低，仿佛耳语，又仿佛情人之间的呢喃：“或许就是因为如此，我才会这么爱你。”

她向后退步，微笑的脸庞开始变化，向前突出，变成傲人的龙口，闪着深红色的光。她那夺目的金色双眼也随之变大。在一个闪烁的时间里，她已经由一名精灵女子变成了一头闪耀着光芒的红色巨龙。

克拉苏斯也退了几步，但是他并没有变化成他的龙族形态。阿莱克丝塔萨垂下她巨大的龙首，精灵法师犹豫地伸出手，抚摸红龙前额上的鳞片。随后，这头雌性红龙转过身，优雅而轻盈地一跃腾空，扇动几下翅膀，龙眠神殿已经被她远远抛在身后。

回到红龙的居所似乎是她现在唯一可以做到的事。龙后一边飞翔，一边思索着，但是……她也需要关心一些事情。比如说克莱奥斯特拉兹每一次的、必然无比危险的冒险；比如她的同胞妹妹。虽然现在大部分人都不知道这个事实。

伊瑟拉似乎睡的有点太沉了……

仍然留在圣殿中的红龙法师不再试图掩饰自己的表情。克拉苏斯修长的眉毛拧在一起，困难的思考让他清俊的面容显得有些悸人。

“诺兹多姆……”红龙喃喃地说。

* * *

门口的声音吸引了佳克希的注意力。

“是谁呀？”她一边擦着手，一边从厨房里走出来，几乎立刻笑逐颜开。

“欢迎！欢迎！”她把毛巾往肩上一搭，张着手跑过去，做出似乎想要搀扶的动作。安度因窘迫地笑了笑。

“又来给您添麻烦了。”他说。

“怎么说这话！”侏儒太太高兴地看着他扶着艾琳，坐在椅子上，“我去拿馅饼！”她重新转身向厨房跑去。

留在房间中的侏儒和人类女孩也把椅子拖过来，围着火炉坐下。乔安娜不停地揉着鼻梁。但是彬克好像仍然精神奕奕。

“温德尔先生去点灯了，还没有回来。”侏儒说道，“这两天他的工作量也增加了。冒险者一走，很多路灯都需要他亲自去点。”

“有时候你能感觉她们像空气一样。”乔安娜揉了揉眼睛，疲惫地放下手，“她们在的时候你感觉不到，但是他们一走，很多原本很轻松的事情都变得有些棘手了。”

“你们看出什么成果了吗？”艾琳问她们。

乔安娜打了个哈欠，她累的一点也不想开口。彬克看看她，决定自己说。

“大部分出问题的传送门能够永久维持它的形态，偶尔会有几个爆炸。”她说，“生还者除了进入了这种传送门的之外，还有两种。一种是在传送到安全位置之前，到过一个他们认为黑咕隆咚的洞窟。另一种——大概金迪能够明白是什么意思，但是我们猜不出来——法师本人患有高度洁癖。”

艾琳眨着眼想了一会儿：“我感觉这没什么联系。”

“我们刚开始也觉的。”彬克说，“但是后来，提到它的人越来越多，我们只好把它划进疑点范围。”

沉默降临下来。除了两个法师和矮人之外，安度因同样在眨着眼，思考这个问题。佳克希从厨房里冲出来的动静打破了沉默。

侏儒的小公寓里顿时充满了欢声笑语。

* * *

“圣光啊……”

天还没有亮。牧师姑娘注视着脚下的战场，震惊地呢喃着。她的队友们比她的反应好不到哪去。

银色比武场几乎被天灾吞没。真不知道他们是怎么撑到现在而没有沦陷的。

“先别管这个了，我们的任务要紧。”猎人第一个找回了自己的声音。他命令他的狮鹫向赛场的东北方行进，那里有一个没被石像鬼封锁的缺口。他的队友紧紧跟在他身后。落地之后人类猎人随手把缰绳扔给了一个看起来被他们吓呆了的矮人，剩下的四个人也跟着他这么做了，几个人跑向联盟营帐的时候还能听见那个穿戴着霜脉矮人板甲的山丘矮人在叫嚷着抱怨。

在这种情况下谁也顾不得那么多。猎人几步冲进营帐，给他们布置搜寻任务的吉安娜.普罗德摩尔女士正坐在房间中的唯一一把椅子上，女法师的眉头皱成一团，美丽的眼睛直勾勾地盯着面前简陋木桌上的战略地图。

剩下的四个人也进了帐篷。保持着显形状态的潜行者差点撞在猎人的后背上，闹出了声响。吉安娜听见了，女法师抬起头，似乎对眼前的一切颇感惊异。

猎人喘了一口气。

“吉安娜女士。”他向帐篷中心走去，一边构思着从哪里开始措辞，“很遗憾，我们没能寻找到国王的踪迹。但是我们有一些其他的情报，或许您会感兴趣？”

他看到吉安娜张口结舌地瞪着他们，直到猎人感觉有点奇怪了，女法师突然开口：“你们是第几队？”

就算他们返回的时间比规划时间早了两个小时，吉安娜女士也不应该不知道他们的队列。猎人敏锐地察觉到了其中的不对劲。但是他还是如实地回答了她的问题：“第六队。而且我想说，我们在和第五队重合的路线上……”

“……发现了他们的尸体。”吉安娜迅速补充上他没有说完的话，蓝色的眼睛盯着猎人。他们的不知所措证实了这个事实，女法师咬着牙根吸气。

这就是直到现在第二支、也是唯一一支成功返回的队伍了。

“好吧……至少你们回来了。”把这股无名的愤怒发泄到这些死里逃生的士兵身上似乎并不妥当，吉安娜无意识地捏紧拳头。她突然注意到什么，又警惕起来，“你们没有遇到什么意外吗？”

小队的五个人同时对视一眼。吉安娜立刻看出他们有隐情。

“我不知道您为什么知道，但是……”这一次是战士开了口，“就在今天更早些时候，有一队伪装成部落的诅咒教徒攻击了我们。这位……”他看了一眼猎人，突然意识到他们还不知道彼此的姓名，“如果不是他，我们可能都完了。”

吉安娜的目光第一次真正落在这名猎人身上。他的身板比吉安娜略高一些，她为了看清他的眼睛而微微向上歪头。塞拉摩的领导者疑惑了一阵，随后她想起来了，在派遣精英小队外出搜寻的时候，她也曾经产生过同样的疑惑，以至于有几分钟的时间里她打算忽略这位军官。

但是——如果真像那个战士所说的——他使他的队伍避免了毁灭的命运。

“人类猎人？”女法师诧异地打量着猎人，而火红色头发的男人只是淡淡地笑了笑。

“不止一个人对此疑惑。”他平静地说。

“令人印象深刻。”吉安娜说道，“你的名字？”

“提拉森.克尔特。”人类说道，躬身敬礼，“隶属范尼斯特家族。借调自无畏要塞。”

女法师愣了一下。范尼斯特家族她当然知道，但是令她困惑的是，#这个名字有些耳熟#……她努力在自己的记忆里搜寻这个名字，但是很不幸的，有太多的名字属于她的记忆了。她只能假设，自己可能在无意之中见过这名人类猎人。毫无疑问的，任何一个人在见到一名选择了猎人作为他的职业的人类时，都会下意识地去记一下他的名字。

她决定放弃这个问题。她的目光扫过这几个多出来的人手，心里盘算着另一个计划。如果他们能够在毫无预警的情况下从阿尔萨斯的阴谋中幸存……

“我给你们一个晚上的休息时间。”联盟临时的领导者下了决定，“我们现在有一条重要线索，但是所有的情况表明，这个任务不会太轻松。你们几个可以去休息了，克尔特军官，我需要你留一下，你需要知道一些细节。”

另外的三个人类和一个暗夜精灵领命离开了营帐，他们出门的时候，金迪匆匆忙忙地擦着他们身边跑了进去。小队里的女法师注意到了这个来自肯瑞托的侏儒姑娘，她愣了一下，顺着目标的前进路线转过身，目光在小小的身影后面追了一阵。

但她没有深究，很快便转移了注意力。平心而论，想忽视掉空气里令人作呕的恶臭和来自四面八方的嚎叫声实在太难了。四个人对视一眼，不约而同地放弃了休息，他们迅速赶往银色比武场的各个方向，战士和隐身状态的潜行者奔向前线，法师和牧师则登上了城堡豁口。在战士砍中第一个食尸鬼的同时，法师的冰霜风雪和牧师的治疗法术也开始在混乱的战场上方奏响。

营帐里，吉安娜也看到了金迪，她的学徒似乎由于人类猎人在场而有些犹豫，女领导者敏锐地点明了这点：“没关系，金迪，情况怎么样？”

得到了导师的允许，金迪开始汇报她的成果：“很顺利。达拉然实验室已经开启了大量传送门，其中的一个出现了爆炸迹象，还有您教我的通讯法术太神奇了！有一名法师穿过了那个传送门，传送到北伐军之峰后立刻联络了我们！现在北伐军之峰的增援有一部分已经就位，战况好多了，天灾城那些骷髅推进的速度放缓了很多。”

“真是太好了。希望一切都来得及。”吉安娜喘了口气，她的压力太大了。这一天的夜幕降临之后，天灾军团开始了攻击，不计其数的食尸鬼和恶鬼冲击着北伐部队的营地，天灾似乎压上了它们所有的战力，北伐军之峰和银色比武场遭到前所未有的激烈进攻。由于他们损失了大量精英，这些进攻有几次险些令他们的防线崩溃。完全倚仗金迪冒着生命危险做出的成果，银色比武场得到了短暂的补给，现在北伐军之峰也终于传来了捷报。但这不是长远的办法，谁又能知道天灾传送门会不会出现新的变异？

“他是谁？”金迪走到提拉森身边，打量着他背在身后的长弓，“一个人类猎人？”

“不止一个人对此疑惑，年轻的淑女。”提拉森露出一丝温暖的笑意，矮个子的金迪似乎让他想起了别的什么人。

金迪皱起一边眉毛，她一向不太喜欢别人把她当孩子一样的口气。但是还没等她反驳，刚刚和她擦身而过的女法师冲进了帐篷。

“吉安娜女士……！”她被自己呛了一下，咳嗽着说道，“诅咒教徒……！他们在释放那几只冰虫……！”

短暂的寂静。 

“不！！”帐篷里的所有人在同时大叫起来。几乎是在下一秒，所有的人在同一时刻夺门而出。

* * *

暗矛部族领袖搭乘的飞艇，在他接到任务的当天傍晚，抵达了诺森德。

这片西部的平原地区遇到了好天气，北风苔原的一切都被夕阳镀上了金色的边缘，麋鹿和苔原雄象在寒冷而温暖的冻土上悠闲地踱步。北地的土壤呈现出腐黑与橘红相间的色调，这让沃金没来由地想起了那些隐蔽在回音群岛上的、与扎拉赞恩做着不懈斗争的族人们——这群特殊的巫医（或者说，德鲁伊？）在最近的一段时间里才能够腾出余裕，设法和他们的领袖取得了联系。回忆起这份不算美好、却很鼓舞人心的往事，沃金牵出了一个外表狰狞却温馨的笑容。

极北的苔原地区长年笼罩着神秘的迷雾，但是它们在这一天不知所踪。空气的能见度很好，遥远的东部方向能够看到联盟要塞隐隐绰绰的轮廓。飞艇的螺旋桨掀起微凉的晚风，和沃金同路的一个血精灵冒险者吹起了他不知道从哪里收集来的长笛，苍凉悠扬的曲调让整个飞艇上的生物沉入一片寂静，只余下风的声音和长笛的音色回荡在他们的心头。

沃金耳中聆听着冒险者的歌谣，久久地凝视着北风苔原壮丽的景色，直到飞艇驶入阴影之中，战歌要塞的钢铁墙壁缓缓擦过船缘。冒险者们纷纷停止了感伤，有些人骑上他们的驭风者离开了，另一些人也跑向他们的地面坐骑，开始做下船的准备。

暗矛巨魔的酋长也做出了同样的举动。沃金收回关于族人的思考，刚刚打点起精神，就看到一个兽人突然向飞艇跑来。那个战士努力游过下船中的冒险者的洪流，匆匆跑上还没停稳的甲板。他请求沃金立刻前往要塞大厅，萨鲁法尔大王在那里打开了一个已经维持了一个小时的通讯法术。

“我记得，”巨魔皱起眉头，“萨尔告诉我说先留在战歌堡。”

“情况有变！”瓦罗克在光圈的另一头板着脸，通常这是他在忍耐什么的表情。萨鲁法尔大王所处的环境好像有些混乱，杂乱的各种声音迫使他简直是在喊叫：“快点组织一支队伍，乘飞龙也好飞毯也好，用最快速度来银色比武场！”

“你已经，在这里开了一个，传送门。”沃金忍不住像提醒萨尔那样提醒他，“难道你让法师浪费一个小时的精力，只是为了告诉我必须使用更缓慢的交通工具？”

兽人仍然绷着脸：“事实上，就是这样！还有，不管任何人袭击你，千万别还手也别降落……见鬼！”沃金听到那边传来沉重的跺脚，还有背景里模糊的仿佛是战斗的吼声，萨鲁法尔回了下头，再转过来的时候，他的表情变成了怒气冲冲，“这都什么时候了！那帮混蛋就不能忍住不攻击联盟么！”

“你这样说我听不懂，也不会接受的。”兽人的急躁反而让沃金感到奇异的冷静。

“总之现在人手紧缺，快点过来！详情面谈，传送门不安全！”萨鲁法尔向旁边挥了挥手，沃金听到血精灵解脱的呻吟声，魔法光环消失了。

沃金有点无奈地摊手。他本来正在精神谷代替北上的萨尔理政，还有策划进攻回音群岛事宜——他协助萨尔收复了幽暗城，没道理不让自己相信总有一天他也能收复那里——突然就看到萨尔的脸出现在格罗玛什要塞。他们匆匆道了声好，部落的酋长便直言直语地通知他的朋友，赶快乘飞艇前往诺森德，最坏的可能性是巨魔酋长不久之后就会需要再次指挥军队作战。萨尔已经通知了凯恩赶到奥格瑞玛处理事务，所以沃金可以立刻出发，不需要有所顾虑。到达以后先留在战歌要塞，如果他们能在他赶来的时间里实现那个“最好的可能性”，还能少一些奔波。

看来他们离最坏的可能性不远了。巨魔思忖着，一边大步跑向升降梯。他拒绝了飞龙管理员有关他需要一支队伍的建议，北方有一些飞行落脚点，他完全可以独自一人，这是最快的方法，用不了多少时间就能够赶到。

但是紧接着一个兽人气喘吁吁地跑上天台，向巨魔敬了个礼，告诉他说通讯法术又连结了。

不得不返回大厅让沃金也有了些郁闷，他盯着里面那个兽人的脸，萨鲁法尔正在冲他叫嚷着一个完全不同的通知：“呆在那里别动！尽可能的把要塞里剩下的猎人和斥候组织起来！虽然可能剩不了几个了……奥格瑞姆之锤会去接你们！”

“到底发生了什么事！”沃金实在是受不了了。巨魔裂开嘴，威胁地向通讯法术那边的兽人呲开獠牙。就这么朝令夕改地让他到处乱跑，他也是一族首领，他也是会有脾气的！“至少要告诉我，我要面对的是什么吧？”

萨鲁法尔沉默了几秒，随后，在纷乱的噪音里，他嗵地一拳捶翻了承载通讯法术的木桌。沃金的眼睛被桌子碎裂时产生的虚影晃的花了一下。

巨魔眨了眨眼。他突然意识到，另一头的背景音是如此的让人感觉胃里发紧。

“我们正在遭受攻击！”兽人恶狠狠地叫嚷道，“参与搜寻加尔鲁什的部队可能会全军覆没！”

* * *

远远的，魔枢的形态开始在卡雷苟斯的视野中聚合成型。看到自己的家园令蓝龙感到欣慰和放松，但是他拍打了几下翅膀，又深吸一口气，强迫自己紧张起来。

他还记得他被迫离开前的混乱。当时亚雷苟斯正在滔滔不绝地讲述着，他身为玛里苟斯的血脉，在考虑了许多种情况之后，他自己其实是最好的选择。卡雷克终于忍不住上前打断了他，并警告他玛里苟斯到底都做了些什么，而死亡之翼和他的子孙们又做了什么。这个敏感的话题终于导致了魔枢中蓝龙的集体爆发，似乎每一头龙都在同时讲话，叫嚷出他自己的观点。而最终，这场争斗导致了一些蓝龙之间的肢体冲突，而卡雷苟斯本人则选择了离开。

蓝龙眨了眨他爬行生物一般的眼睛。如果不是他清楚记得自己接受了什么任务，他几乎会以为他只不过离开了魔枢一秒钟的时间。他舒展翅膀向冰冷而吵闹的洞穴底层飞去，缓缓地扑腾着翅膀降落。吵闹的群龙在同一时间发现了卡雷的到来，几乎同一时刻，嘈杂的声音平复下去。

“卡雷苟斯！”一头看上去年长的，刚才一直在试图平复龙群的骚乱的蓝龙，向卡雷迈了几步，爬虫一样的脸上露出松了口气的表情。而卡雷苟斯则注意到，现在与那个时候还是有些区别的，至少魔枢中蓝龙的数量产生了肉眼可见的减少。

“特拉里苟斯。”仍然维持着龙族的形态，卡雷向那名蓝龙点头致意，“我简直以为你们又在召开一场糟糕的会议。”

特拉里苟斯显得有些不安，他避开卡雷的视线，又重新对上：“事实上，我们确实在开一场会议，但是显然，大家的情绪都有些不稳定，特别是……我们的两位领导者全部失踪的情况下。”

卡雷苟斯这时候才发现，尽管大部分蓝龙的眼睛现在都盯在他身上，但是那之中包含的情绪却大相径庭。其中的一些由于他的回归而欢欣鼓舞，另一些显得有些不安，还有一些，明显是在瞪着他，用沉默来指责他为什么没有履行他原本应该履行的义务。

以魔法之王的名义，他现在不是、也永远不想成为什么魔法之王……蓝龙头痛地想着，但是并没有选择责怪他的同胞们。他的族群已经经历了太多的波折，谁都没有力气再经历一次可怕的打击了。

他也向前走了几步，加入到族群的行列中，开始询问并打算解决纷争：“怎么可能？亚雷苟斯简直想把每只蓝龙都抓在他的爪子里，他怎么会选择离开？”

特拉里苟斯对这句话显得有些恼怒，这头蓝龙一直以来都与亚雷苟斯交好，并坚定不移地忠诚于蓝龙王子。显然他对突然返回魔枢的是卡雷苟斯而有些不满，但是在蓝龙目前的处境下，只有卡雷的声望可以组织起龙群，并处理干净他们目前所面临的问题。

“没有人知道。这里有很多人目睹了他的离开。”他说道，他身后的几头龙纷纷点头表示赞同，“刚开始他们以为那是一个侏儒，当他变成龙形时，他们才认出那是亚雷苟斯。他们问他去哪里，但是他没有给他们答案，他只是径自起飞，然后不见了。从那一刻起他再也没有出现过。”

卡雷苟斯扭了一下脖子，眯起眼睛。肯瑞托的猜测……

“多长时间以前？”他问道。有几头龙看懂了他的表情，露出了欣喜的神色。不管怎样，有一些不明来历的线索，总归比一大堆蓝龙聚集在一起，徒劳无功地向彼此大吼大叫强太多了。

“多长时间以前？”特拉里苟斯向那几头刚刚点过头的龙扭过头。他们彼此对视了一下，纷纷给出了统一的答复。

“今天早晨。或者说，昨天早晨。”一头蓝龙说道，卡雷看了他一眼，认出他是纳瑞苟斯，这头蓝龙一向对卡雷很友好。“是我先看到了他，他的样子……我不知道，侏儒喝醉了酒应该是那个样子吗？”

“任何种族喝醉了酒都不会是那个样子。我倾向于他是被控制了。”另一个人开了口，卡雷苟斯转过头，欣慰地看到了维拉苟斯。这位长者一向以温和而睿智著称。但是显然的，这位可敬的蓝龙也没能成功地将龙群指引向自己怀疑的方向，“上古之神、巫妖王、死亡之翼……可能性实在是太多了。”

一些蓝龙不耐烦地甩着尾巴，明显是“你又来了”的态度，但是维拉苟斯带些古怪的的猜测却和卡雷得到的情报不谋而合。这头巨大的蓝龙又朝龙群中央走了几步，说道：“你们听我说。我回归的原因，是由于巫妖王在冰冠冰川制造了一系列混乱事件。因此，那些年轻的种族不得不求助于我们。”

他顿了一下，看到有一些蓝龙露出了不屑一顾的表情，还有一些露出了满意的微笑。他又说道：“其中一些人怀疑这些混乱事件有蓝龙军团的参与——当然，我并不这么认为。”不管是不屑一顾还是微笑都变成了愤怒，于是卡雷苟斯加快了语速：“但是，如果像纳瑞和维拉所说，就能够解释通了。亚雷苟斯的失踪，还有冰冠冰川与魔法相关的一系列混乱，很有可能是有什么人——巫妖王？——控制了亚雷苟斯的作为。”

“他已经有了辛达苟萨！还要亚雷苟斯干什么？”问话的是一头尚未成年的雌龙，佩拉苟萨摇动着她美丽的蓝色脑袋，表示着不解。在她的身边，巴纳苟斯，她的未婚夫，坚定地站在她的立场，用眼神向卡雷表示质疑。

“这只是我的一个猜测。当然，也有可能是其他的……”卡雷摇了摇他的脑袋。也有可能是亚雷苟斯背叛了他们。但是蓝龙不愿意把这个猜测说出来，即使是站在两个立场上的敌人，他也不愿意以这样的恶意揣测对方。

他看了一眼维拉苟斯，这头蓝龙也在望着他，于是卡雷决定寻求他的情报：“维拉，从亚雷苟斯离开之后，你们都做了什么？”

“什么都没做。”随着一声爆炸，维拉苟斯变成了他的精灵形态，高等精灵夸张地摊了摊手，简直让卡雷怀疑他只是为了这个动作而变换了形态，“刚开始，我们以为他只是太累了，想出去飞一飞，放松一下头脑。但是他直到半夜都没有回来，我们才发现有些不对劲。”

随着他的语言，维拉苟斯的双手开始做出十分复杂的魔法动作，几秒钟之后，一个一瘸一拐的侏儒的影像进入了群龙的视野。亚雷苟斯的影像似乎是想要离开，但是似乎又有什么诡异的力量，在把他往魔枢的内部拉扯。侏儒挣扎着，但是他最终还是变成了龙形，并且绕着魔枢盘旋了几圈。谁都能看出，这头龙在拼命控制着自己飞行的方向。影像消失了。

卡雷苟斯从那个幻影上收回目光，随后他发现，尽管明显不是第一次观看，还是有相当数量的蓝龙和他一起，用目光追随着那个身影，并揣测着它所代表的意思。

“这很奇怪，”就像没有被影像带来的长时间沉默打断一样，维拉苟斯说道，“如果亚雷苟斯是被某些力量所控制，那么显然，控制他的力量应该把他向外拽，而不是向里扯。正是因为这一点，我们发生了分歧，有一些人，”他扫了一眼特拉里苟斯，“认为王子是因为背负着什么特殊的使命，从而选择了自行离开。而我们不应该打扰我们亲爱的王子所做出的选择。”

卡雷当然不这么想。在群龙满怀希望的注视下，他沉默着并开始了思考。肯瑞托的疑虑，失踪的亚雷苟斯和他的诡异行为，冰冠冰川的混乱……

他挫败地摇了摇头。可能性实在太多了，他无法将任何可能性作为事实来看待。龙群明显露出了失望的神情，卡雷苟斯能够理解他们的失望，但是，即使无法触及真相，仍然有一些事情可以等着他们去做。

“特拉里苟斯。”蓝龙临时的领导者开始布置他的任务，发号施令的感觉很怪，卡雷努力地命令自己忽略每一头蓝龙都集中在他身上的目光。他甩了一下脑袋，示意那些安置在魔枢里的收藏品的位置：“带几个人去检查一下有没有防御魔法被破坏，或者有没有什么物品失窃……”

卡雷克顿了一下，一阵突如其来的慌乱席卷了他的心头，#如果他们真的丢了什么东西#……但他不知道这种感觉从何而来，也无法解释它指向哪里。他暂停了几秒，等待这阵古怪的情绪波动沉淀下去。

有几头龙跟随特拉里苟斯离开了，接下来，卡雷向另外两头蓝龙转过身。

“纳瑞，维拉，你们跟我来。”他说，“我们必须去永恒之眼看看。”

* * *

在战歌要塞经历了冗长的等待之后，鲜红色的奥格瑞姆之锤终于出现在了守望者们的视野里。这架以钢铁和危险的易燃气囊组合建造而成的飞行母舰围绕着战歌要塞盘旋，一边缓缓降低它的高度。沃金的视线追着那个巨大的影子，看着它降低到某个必要的高度，悬停在半空之中，然后它慢慢放下了绳梯。

沃金和他的小队拔腿跑向巨石采掘场中央。他先让那些硕果仅存的猎人、还有他认为有必要抽调的战士们爬上绳梯，然后巨魔自己也登了上去。在他们攀爬的同时，舰船上的人也在用力收起这件长形工具。没花多长时间，沃金发现自己已经站在了飞艇的甲板上。而它的指挥官、掠天者科鲁姆向他走过来，伸出了一只板甲包裹的大手。

“十分荣幸，沃金大人。”这个兽人说道，他身着一身沉重的板甲，但是举手投足没有一丝窒碍的动作，“奥格瑞姆之锤将载着您穿越这片冰原。”

沃金伸出手掌，礼节性地和指挥官握了一下。随后巨魔立刻注意到了其他的事情：“这艘飞船上的人是否有些太少了？”

即便算上沃金和他带来的几名勇士，此刻飞艇甲板上的人数也绝不会超过一打。这就意味着，科鲁姆只带了个位数的成员，便鲁莽地把母舰从冰冠冰川开到了北风苔原。

“天灾军团的注意力全在地面，我们暂时是安全的。”这名白色胡须的兽人满不在乎地说道，随后他又沉下脸色，心事重重地摇着头，压低声音：“更何况，已经没有多余的人手可派了。”

沃金立刻明白了他的意思。对于他即将投身的战场，他在感到血管里的血液沸腾的同时，也感觉到了一股深深的寒意。

如果不是战况实在无法挽回，萨尔是不会轻易动用他的几位老朋友的。

科鲁姆并没有看出沃金的担忧，他继续着他自己的话题：“不过不用担心，我们还有他。”他扭过头，向不知为何建设在甲板上的一个小船舱点了点下巴。巨魔的目光绕过兽人饰满钢钉的铠甲，投射在船舱里一个纤长的身影上面。

“血精灵？”完全没有经过思考的，这个词从沃金修长的獠牙旁边脱口而出。

“他可不是一个普通的血精灵。”兽人摇了摇头，“他是一个死亡骑士。”

与此同时，仿佛感受到了他们的对话，那个盘着双腿、倚靠着舱壁懒洋洋地歪坐着的血精灵睁开了眼睛，橄榄形状的瞳仁聚焦到新来的巨魔身上。沃金看到了他的眼睛，不由得心头一凛。死亡骑士的双眼燃烧着如同最坚固的寒冰一般的流离蓝光，仿佛超越了生死，一直看到世界的尽头一般——不过也只是一眨眼的工夫，精灵转开了目光，再次闭上眼睛。现在的他的模样又变回一个普通的血精灵了。

“我该怎么称呼他？”沃金发现自己在询问掠天者。

兽人摊了摊手：“不知道。”

沃金难以置信地向身着部落战袍的兽人转过身，科鲁姆面对巨魔的怒视摆出了一副无辜的样子。

“有一次我奉命接应阿格玛之锤，他就从那里上了船。”他说。“阿格玛大王好像很乐意摆脱他。那之后我们遭遇了一群会飞的蛛魔——你想象不到一个死亡骑士认真起来是什么样子。总之，我们觉得他应该不是天灾军团的成员，也没有恶意，就随便他呆在那里了。至于名字，”他摇了摇头，“还没有人问出来过。他和一些冒险者关系融洽，但是对我们总是爱搭不理的。”

“你让一个来路不明的人留在部落的飞艇上？”沃金简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我要重复一遍：你想象不到一个死亡骑士认真起来是什么样子。”

掠天者科鲁姆的目光在闭目养神的血精灵脸上停留了几秒，然后他把声音压得更低，同时向沃金凑了凑，斜过身子。

“他从来没有说过他要加入部落。”他耳语一般地悄声说道，“他好像只是在脱离天灾之后，不知道自己应该待在哪里，所以在漫无目的的旅行。但是请相信我的判断，如果部落拥有了他，那将会是一份无比强大的力量。”

兽人直起腰，又说道：“这就是我把他留在船上的原因。”

“但是，如果他现在是中立身份，那他也同样可能是联盟的人？”巨魔继续表达着他的担忧，“比如说，他不是一个血精灵，而是一个高等精灵？或者他对天灾的态度可能是装出来的，他只是在找时机‘bong’的一声炸掉这艘船？想想那些地精的手艺，我觉得这可能是非常容易的一件事。”

“你说的这些问题，我都考虑过。”科鲁姆回答道，“但是他确实显得很无害。而且有一段时间，他每天都在给那些带回天灾徽记的冒险者分发金币——我想这可能是他受冒险者欢迎的原因——都做到这种程度了，不可能还是天灾的成员吧。”

沃金摇了摇头，他仍然有些疑虑。他的目光投向那个死过一次的纤瘦精灵，然后愣住了。

死亡骑士正在盯着他。

从那双冰蓝色的眼睛里，沃金看不到任何的神情，精灵塌陷的双颊也没有显露出一丝的表情波动。他们对视了几秒，仍然是精灵首先转开了目光。但是这次他没有闭上眼，而是毫无焦距地望着他左手边最里面的舱壁。沃金怀疑，如果自己转开目光，这个精灵就会继续盯着他。

他说了什么让这个死亡骑士感兴趣或者感到不快的话吗？暗矛部族的领袖回想自己刚才的措辞，并没有找到什么奇怪的句子。这让这名高大的巨魔感觉更加困惑了。

“现在，”他听到科鲁姆说道，“如果您不介意，我们要出发了。”

沃金感觉自己点了点头，随即，两个红色气囊之后的巨大螺旋桨开始疯狂地旋转起来，狂野的旋风和嘎吱嘎吱的噪音让沃金的眼睛和耳朵在同一时间饱受折磨。

现在他明白为什么甲板上要修建一个船舱了。巨魔踩着掠天者的脚印大步跑向船舱，那些跟随他的勇士也纷纷开始寻找避风的位置。奔跑之中，他扫了那个血精灵一眼。

果然在看着我。沃金想道。但是为什么？

* * *

尖叫声在卡雷苟斯的脑海中回荡，他哆嗦一下，眨眨眼睛。他必须确保自己不会被这阵由于极度恐惧而爆发出来的尖叫声吓得心脏骤停。

他们现在身处永恒之眼和魔枢之间的传送门旁边，纳瑞苟斯仍然在用他能用的的最高的音调咆哮着。

“它没有了！它不在了！它！被！偷！了！”

“纳瑞苟斯！冷静！”在卡雷张嘴之前，维拉苟斯跃到了纳瑞苟斯身边，就像一道蓝色的旋风一般，年长者用自己长长的尾巴狠命地拍了这头激动的蓝龙的脑袋一下，“仔细看清楚！它还在！”

较为年轻的蓝龙停止了叫嚷，但是显然的，他仍然由于方才的惊慌失措而喘着粗气。卡雷觉得他不能指责纳瑞苟斯的失控，在永恒之眼和它破碎而空旷的平台展示在三头蓝龙眼前的一瞬间，卡雷几乎也以为，他们要命的王子将他们最为宝贵的神器进献给了不知道控制着他的什么东西——

但是下一秒他立刻发现，那颗最纯净的寒冰一般的巨大神器，只是转换为了一个更为无害的形态，静静地躺在其中的一块平台上。

三头蓝龙悬停在传送门附近的空气中，卡雷苟斯望了望他的同伴，发现他们在整齐一致地望着自己。蓝龙略微有些无奈地歪了下脑袋，拍动翅膀，打头飞向那块花纹斑驳的破碎平台。

他在平台上降落，几乎与此同时，卡雷克转换成了他的半精灵形态。显然的，残存的平台的面积已经不足以承载他的大块头了。

他向那枚神器弯下腰。在他做这件事的时候，他的两位同伴也找到了他们落脚的位置。一名高等精灵和一名人类以他们最快的速度向卡雷克的方向跑来。

“这是……”纳瑞克在卡雷克身边刹住车，他一边讲话，一边咳嗽了一声，显然，适才过于响亮的尖叫对他的嗓子——不管是龙形态还是人类形态——造成了一些不太好的影响：“聚焦之虹？”

“显然，我们只能找到这一个解释。”回答他的不是卡雷克，而是维拉里克。高等精灵拧着眉头，抱起胳膊，注视着被卡雷克托在掌心的一枚不到巴掌大小，却闪耀着强烈光芒的水晶形态物体：“我能够感觉到它。它是聚焦之虹——全部的聚焦之虹。”

卡雷克能够明白维拉苟斯的意思。由于长时间与这件神器接触，这头蓝龙与他们的神器之间建立起了一些特殊的联系。这也是为什么卡雷克要带上他。尽管卡雷自己也能够感受到聚焦之虹的存在，但毕竟不如维拉苟斯那样细致而紧密。

“所以，”半精灵把那一小颗猛烈燃烧着的水晶托到眼前，对这位同伴询问道：“你认为，现在这里剩下的，是聚焦之虹的全部？而不是……残骸什么的？”

纳瑞苟斯明显露出了紧张的表情，但是高等精灵形态的蓝龙摇了摇头。

“不，”他回答道，“它是完整的聚焦之虹。尽管……”蓝龙露出了迷茫的神情，“我不知道是什么造成了它的形态的改变。还有，我感觉我和它的联系明显变弱了。刚才有一瞬间，我甚至以为它丢了。”

他和卡雷克沉默着，纳瑞苟斯终于忍不住了，人类甩着手吼了起来：“它真的是聚焦之虹？！它太小了！一个人类，甚至一个侏儒都可以拿动这个东西！而且，奥核战争以后，那些年轻种族的法师们不是已经把聚焦之虹关闭了吗？可是这个东西明显在运转！”

他停下了，迷惑地望着张口结舌地瞪着他的两位同族：“我说了什么吗？”

“可怕的计划。”大眼瞪小眼一阵之后，维拉苟斯心有余悸地感叹。

“把聚焦之虹缩小，经由一个侏儒秘密搬运。”卡雷克补上他的意思，“有可能用什么法术降低了我们和聚焦之虹之间的联系——是的，刚才有一刻我也认为它不见了。但是刚刚在魔枢之中，我是理所应当的认定它应该在这里的。”

另外两只蓝龙都默默地点头应和他，他们都没有发觉这几天内出现在聚焦之虹上的异变。

卡雷克想起了他们曾经目睹的影像。半精灵咬住了嘴唇。

“亚雷苟斯是一位英雄。”他说。

“他一直都是。”维拉苟斯立刻回应他。

一阵痛悼的沉默。纳瑞苟斯迷惑了几秒，也做出了顿悟的表情：“难道……亚雷苟斯被人操纵了？但是他反抗了？”

剩下的两个人都做出了一副遗憾的表情。纳瑞克也不说话了。

“好吧，现在我们都明白了。”一段时间后，还是纳瑞苟斯打破了寂静，“那我们现在该怎么办？”

卡雷克又看了看自己手中迷你形态的神器。他或许不像亚雷苟斯那样适合成为蓝龙的领导者，但是现在只剩下他了。他必须撑下去。#就算是为了亚雷苟斯，我也必须撑下去。#

“我们回魔枢。”他说，一个主意开始慢慢地在他的脑海里成型。他低下头，望着那颗疯狂运转中的透明的风暴，“把聚焦之虹也带上。我们必须让我们的同族知道我们的王子做了什么。”

就在卡雷克话音未落的当口，一声狂暴的嚎叫，隔着青蓝色的传送门，传进永恒之眼中三头蓝龙的耳朵里。他们同时被寒冰冻结了。

“亚雷苟斯……”

他们中间最不冷静的，人形态的纳瑞克，颤抖着，辨认出了声音的主人。

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

格瑞姆巴托。

最近的事件似乎彻底摧毁了这座山谷，至少看上去是这样。火山灰的痕迹覆盖着这里的每一寸土地。

一只乌鸦在这片死亡的地域上空盘旋。它找到了一个歇脚的地方，扑腾着翅膀降落，尖爪嵌入地面固定住身体，小而弯的尖嘴在火山灰里拨动，尝试着自己的运气。

它突然抬起头，四下张望，随后嘶哑地叫了一声，飞起来远去了。

一个戴着兜帽的身形从它圆滚滚的眼珠里消失。

不属于这里的影子在格瑞姆巴托外围的山丘上伫立着，远远地凝望死寂中的矮人城市。

一眨眼的工夫，那里什么都没有了。

* * *

这里是位于卡利姆多的一片山地。

一个不算太大的山洞狰狞地向天空敞开口子，它的宽度足够让半打数量的人类一同通过。

但是这里只有一个披着斗篷、戴着兜帽的影子。它向洞口走去，不久，又在原路上出现。

然后它不见了。

* * *

几个来自达拉然的法师学徒打着哈欠，坐在一座小小的木屋下。自从达拉然重建完成，起飞远征诺森德之后，他们的任务就只是坐在这里，顺便监视一下那些被遗忘者有没有搞什么大动静。但是那些骨头最近毫无行动，他们都感到有些无聊。

一个影子擦着这些懈怠的学徒掠过。他们都没有注意到，它入侵了他们被勒令不能靠近的禁地。

戴着兜帽的身影走进山洞深处。它一挥手，无数个水晶球闪着微光，出现在空中。无数的画面在它们上面播放着，每一个画面都忠实地反映着艾泽拉斯每一个时刻的真实情况。

兜帽下的身形注视着它们。良久，兜帽微微颤动了一下，它下面的生物似乎叹了口气。它抬起手。

突然的，它停了下来。

慢慢的，一个水晶球飞近了这个影子。

那里播放着一个矮人。一个长着姜黄色的浓密头发和胡须的透明的矮人，正在对着一个血精灵手舞足蹈地比划什么。突然间画面又变了，同样的一个矮人，对着一位人类女士比划什么，她点着头。画面再一次变化，还是这个矮人，对着一块比两个他还要高的铁块动手动脚，人类女士站在旁边，她的手中捧着一个可以被形容为八角形、同时似乎也可以被形容为圆形的球体。

戴着兜帽的身影注视着他们。

它一挥手，所有的水晶球都消失了。它转身向洞口走去。

还没有走到洞口，它就不见了。

* * *

“所、以、说！”

霜脉矮人大声地喷着酒气：“他们走啦！一起走啦！那个最小的确实拿着它，但是他们走啦！”

他的听众，一个戴着兜帽的身影，一直在沉默着。良久，它站了起来。

“也要走了吗？”霜脉矮人眯起眼睛，把一支巨大而脏污的烟斗塞进了自己的嘴巴，“很失望？”

影子默立片刻，迈开步子。

“那种东西可不是只有一件的哦？”一面喷着烟圈，矮人说道，望着远处的天花板。

它停了下来。

矮人仿佛觉得自己可能太过笃定了：“嘛，至少传说中它不止一件。”

身影沉默了几秒，走回吧台。斗篷下面伸出一只苍白的手掌，几枚金币坠落在矮人面前。

这位酒吧的常客立刻瞪大了眼。

“嘿！您真是慷慨，但是太见外啦。”尽管这么说着，霜脉矮人还是把金币塞进了自己的腰包，“确实，我知道那些传说，还有那些新发现的证据。但是它也不是那么容易搞到的。传说中，还有几枚启动它的钥匙，它们的下落……”

又是几枚金币落在矮人面前。他开怀大笑起来。

“您真是太见外了！”他哈哈地笑着，“嘛，就当是您请了朋友几杯酒吧！”

他玩弄着那几枚金币，眯起眼睛，慢慢地露出了一个凶狠的笑容。

“反正，我也不是太喜欢我们黑色的表亲。”

他说。

* * *

黑色的矮人们尖叫奔逃着。闯入者似乎只有一个，但是为什么逃跑的会是他们？

但是他们的敌人并没有给予炎魔之王的追随者们思考的时间或是仁慈。巨大的火球追上一个逃的不够快的矮人，让他的头发和胡子都烧了起来。尖叫声更响了，苦痛堡垒内所有的居住者都在争先恐后地试图逃离这里。

除了它。

一朵蘑菇形状的火元素站在堡垒最深处的地方，它的身边是一个属于黑铁矮人们最珍贵的物品的箱子。拉格纳罗斯的下属望着那个带着兜帽的身影，它黑色的、可以算是眼睛的地方愤怒地眯了起来。

“你不受欢迎。”它说。

影子沉寂无声。作为替代的，它缓步从台阶上走下，斗篷微微波动着，里面的神秘人物仿佛正在编织什么东西。

火元素看着它。它在它身边不远的地方停了下来。

* * *

铁趾挖掘场。

“你在看什么？”矮人西格鲁顺着他的目光望过去，火色的大地呈现一片空旷。

“……没什么。”

银白色长发的高等精灵收回目光。前几天有一个强大的冒险者帮助了西格鲁，由于他保证说最近几天还会造访荒芜之地，精灵加瑞克来到铁趾挖掘场，为了等这个冒险者帮他一个忙。大地印章又被食人魔偷走了。

他已经不能保证黑龙布莱克拉什和赫玛图斯仍然能够被囚禁在莱瑟罗峡谷里。大批黑龙盘踞在那里的现状，以及食人魔试图偷走大地印章的事实说明，后面将会有更可怕的事情发生。

黑龙的监狱由三块符石维持着，只有使用大地印章才能得到它们。那些符石就是打破封印的关键。加瑞克必须要确保那些黑龙的梦想永远无法成真。而那更是他的主人的意愿。

该是动手的时间了。

“哎……我刚才都在想些什么。”

一边看着矮人朋友忙忙碌碌地收拾挖掘器材，隐藏身份的年轻红龙加瑞特拉兹自嘲地笑了笑，低声嘟囔。

“他怎么可能会在这里。”

* * *

荒芜之地是这片土地的名字。这里原本是一片青翠的山谷，生物和野生资源遍布它的各个角落。拉格纳罗斯的到来诅咒了这片区域，炎魔之王的魔法烧焦了大地，把它变成今天这个样子——荒芜人烟的不毛之地。

食人魔们步履蹒跚，脚步震天地踏在龟裂的大地上四处游荡，搜寻着落难者。狮群潜藏在峡谷中伺机而动。另一片峡谷中，年轻的黑色龙崽们低低的掠过猩红色的土地。在它的正北方，一座泰坦遗迹在这几年内刚刚被矮人探险者们所发现。一时间，似乎每一位冒险者都迫不及待地想要进到那里去一探究竟。

但是那毕竟是危险的。一些来自铁炉堡的勘探者们不小心挖出了被关在废墟里长达数千年的石窟穴居人，致使它们遍布卡兹莫丹各地。

在这种燥热而干旱的险恶环境下，只有最顽强的植物和动物才能在这里生存。

戴着兜帽的身影从一株长柱形的仙人掌旁一掠而过。它的脚步很轻，尽管此时此刻并不需要隐藏身形，它仍然保持了比较隐蔽的动作。除了不怀好意的野兽和更加不怀好意的食人魔之外，不会有任何人愿意留在这里。

或者会有那么一两个鲁莽且无谋的冒险者来到这片废土——那更不会对它造成困扰了。

人影用飞快的速度踩过赤红色的石块。它的动作有些急，似乎认为它可以用更快的速度前进，但是却不得不保持着这种令人不满意的速度。它从北向南，已经穿过了黑铁矮人们的堡垒，现在正在向着——令人不解的——南方的平原地区前进。

一头山狮注意到了这个人影，它怒吼一声，向它扑了过来。人影停了下来，斗篷里伸出两只修饰着长指甲的枯瘦手掌，兜帽下发出喃喃的声音。一个巨大的火球迎面撞上了山狮浓密的鬃毛，它凄惨地长嘶着滚倒在土地上，在火焰灼热的熏烤下扭曲翻滚。

清凉的感觉当头浇下。仿佛聚集了整片干燥的峡谷中所有零散的元素分子的一小团凉水扑灭了山狮身上的火焰。它完全不能理解地眨了眨眼，湿漉漉地站起来，转着圈子，打量自己被烧秃的毛皮。良久，它伸出舌头，舔了舔焦黑的地方。它突然想看一眼那个本应成为它的美餐的神秘旅行者，但它早已经去远了。

荒芜之地南部的平原迎来了它久违的客人。

旅行者扯了扯遮盖住整个身体的斗篷，仰起头，确认附近几座山峰的位置。他又向来时的北方走了一段距离，再次停下来确认。接下来他又往远离其中一座山峰的方向走了几步。一一确认过附近的几座山峰的位置后，他点了点头。

这个身影又低下头，观察着脚下的土质地面。它们呈现出平滑的凹陷。这处凹陷同时存在于矮人们的传说和奥达曼的记载之中。正是霜脉矮人讲给这位旅行者的故事。

旅行者蹲下身，伸出一只鹰爪般的手，试探地按了按地面。他又站起身，双手间逐渐聚集起一个紫色的球体。奥术光球波动着力量，缓缓下沉，直到碰到地面。但是它仍然没有停止，紫色的光球钻开了被压实的土地，并逐渐向下深入。细碎的尘土从被它穿透的地方翻覆到坑洞之外。

戴着兜帽的身影自如地操控着这个法术。法力球体已经离开了视线之外，但是并没有影响到施法的进行。短暂的时间过后，施法的声音猛地停了下来。

兜帽缓缓地低下。它内里的某个生物，正在注视着那个黑洞洞的孔道。

它没有愣神太长时间。旅行者蹲下身，将一只手放在地上。这一次不再是小型的奥术法术，庞大的奥术能量从旅行者的掌中涌出，覆土四下飞溅，原本略有凹陷的土地中心逐渐呈现出一个奥术爆炸的深坑。

在临近终点的时候，兜帽后的人暂停了一下，喘匀气息，擦掉额角上由于施法而淌下的一道汗珠。他不知道下面会有什么。什么都可能有。他深吸一口气，做好了准备。

最后的几场爆炸过后，剩余的土地承受不住这位旅行者完全不符合体型的重量，终于分崩离析。巨大的土块裂开了，它们和导致它们变成这样的影子一同向黑暗中坠落下去。

它们咕噜噜地滚向了更深的地方。

旅行者似乎有些意外。它以一种坐姿落在了这座天坑的底部。兜帽的开口向头顶上方的、由它自己制造的不规则的孔洞处歪了歪。它似乎没能反应过来就已经摔到了实心的石头地面上，过近的高度让他没有来得及减缓自己的坠落，但也没怎么感觉到摔坠的疼痛。

这个身影爬起身，望向那些土块滚落的方向。

一片漆黑。

旅行者喃喃着什么，一个圆形的水晶球在他的双手间凭空显形。它发出的白光照亮了附近的区域。他看到自己身处的空间，雪白的石头在长久的年代里勾勒上了墨绿色的杂斑线条，庞大的倒塌破损的柱石表明了建造它们的工程的规模。只有一个种族，某个来自于遥远的上古的种族，会建造这样的工程，用于存放他们认为必须被藏好的东西。

泰坦。

兜帽下的身影平稳地吸气。它把水晶球举到面前，慢慢地，小心翼翼地，开始向前探索。

他穿过刚刚看到的柱石支撑起的空间，仔细检查附近的一件瓶状物体，又向更深的地方迈步。他打了个趔趄——他没能注意到脚下的斜坡，周围太黑了，只有水晶球的一点光芒帮助这位旅行者寻找目标。他不能召唤更多的光源。石头穴居人一向爱好一种飞蛾扑火一般的行为。

只能祈祷这里没有那些散发着恶臭的怪兽了。

旅行者吸了吸鼻子。虽然周遭有些古早的腐败味道和刚刚沾染上的尘土气息，但并没有那种奇异的恶臭。事情到现在，基本顺利。

突然，他的眼睛撞上了一堵巨大的石墙。

旅行者盯着面前的石墙。慢慢地，他仰起头，又慢慢地，他举起发着光的水晶球。光芒在他的命令下延伸向石墙的尽头，先是突出的一块巨石，然后勾勒出两块凸起，又勾勒出一块凸起……

一双眼睛。

旅行者发出一个短促的叫喊，向后爆退几步。但是石头没有移动。旅行者定了定神，再次把光源举高。

他面对着一座巨大的石像。如同他曾经见过的一些泰坦造物、和更多的它们的图片一般，它们个头庞大，而且看上去十分笨重。

但实际上不是那样。这位旅行者曾经耳闻过索拉查盆地的一名冒险者造就的传奇，她仅凭一人之力杀死了天灾的四名得力统帅，挡住了雪崩山麓成百上千的天灾军团。

一切得力于她的朋友，源生石像。

一旦被激活，这些泰坦的造物会以风一样的速度和山林一般的力度，对它们的敌人展开毁灭一般的攻势。

而这里的正是这样的一座石像。

旅行者仰头望着石像的头部：那里围绕着狮子鬃毛一般的放射线条，黑洞洞的眼睛反射着水晶球珍珠色的幽光。黑色兜帽从泰坦造物的不速之客的头顶滑下，现出下方一副苍白的、如同猎鹰一般的面容。

克拉苏斯没有再拉起他的兜帽。和在莱瑟罗峡谷附近需要警惕黑龙不同的，他现在暂时不需要它了。

* * *

他们冲出永恒之眼的时候，魔枢已经成为了一个屠杀现场。三头蓝龙失去了声音，恐惧地望着面前那头无比巨大的蓝龙——他的形态甚至和玛里苟斯相差无几，聚焦之虹的力量强化了巨型蓝龙的体格，但是他们仍然能够从一些特征上辨认出他们的王子。亚雷苟斯正在喷出一道一道的龙息，好几头蓝龙措手不及地被冰霜击中，摔倒在魔枢底部，不断挣扎着。

特拉里苟斯和一小群蓝龙集中在一起，拼命地向亚雷苟斯喊着什么，卡雷克猜测他们在试图让亚雷苟斯恢复理智。但是这不是他所应该思考的事情，卡雷苟斯发现，在他在魔枢现身的一刹那，亚雷苟斯的目光精确地指向了自己。

“……”那头巨大的蓝龙张了一下嘴，但是没有发出声音。卡雷苟斯在他爬虫一样的脸上看到了憎恨。

“跑！”卡雷克大喊起来，三头蓝龙——其中有一头慢了一点——几乎同时向传送门外的不同方向飞去。一道带着青紫色力量的冰霜冲进了传送门，它打着旋消失了。

卡雷苟斯向魔枢的顶端疾冲，手爪里紧紧抓着那枚小型神器，它在他的爪间不断打滑。又是一道龙息，卡雷苟斯打了个旋，险险闪过，一转眼之间他看到了亚雷苟斯，巨大的蓝龙距离他只差一个手爪的距离，卡雷克的心猛地一沉：亚雷苟斯飞的太快了，如果他真的抓住了他……

但是随着一阵怒吼声，另一头蓝龙从下方狠狠地撞击了巨大的蓝龙的腹部。巨龙的动作一滞，带着些痛楚向袭击者大吼。卡雷苟斯一闪眼之间认为冒险给他争取时间的是维拉苟斯，但是那个身影迅速去远了，他没有看清。亚雷苟斯向着那只较小的蓝龙的方向追去。

“织法者保佑，卡雷克！”又有一头蓝龙冲向他，他比巨龙小了不止两圈，“想点办法！想点办法！”

是纳瑞苟斯。他一直都相当信赖卡雷克，而蓝龙经常因此感觉自己辜负了他和他的同伴们：我只是卡雷苟斯，只是卡雷苟斯而已，我不是亚雷苟斯，我也不是克莉苟萨……

“我恐怕我做不到，纳瑞！”

他一边拼命向上飞，一边回复在他旁边努力追赶的纳瑞苟斯，使劲喊着：“他能感觉到它！”

他感觉到隆隆的响动，那头巨龙又追上来了。很显然，除了聚焦之虹之外，亚雷苟斯和卡雷克之间的公怨让这件事变得更加糟糕。他不应该自己拿着聚焦之虹的……

一次巨大的碰撞让卡雷的前进路线歪向了一边。他一边大叫着，一边试图维持自己的平衡，但是他仍然像一个陀螺一样被远远地甩了出去，上下颠倒旋转的视野里他看到了弧形的冰晶平台和上面晶莹剔透的冰蓝色树枝。他已经拔升到了魔环之中。飞速旋转的视野让他感到有点恶心，他闭上眼睛，耳朵里听见有人在喊自己的名字——不止一个声音，似乎有人把亚雷苟斯的事情告诉了蓝龙军团。

他使劲张开翅膀，终于保持住平衡。但是他刚刚睁眼，一道青紫色带着鳞片的巨柱再次拍中了他，让他浑身都疼的僵直。他一时间控制不了他的翅膀，向魔枢中迅速坠落。

喊他的声音更响了。这次卡雷克不敢再闭眼，他拼命地忍着疼痛和胃里翻滚的感觉，试图减缓自己的下坠。

突然小小一团蓝色从下往上撞到了他的后背。这一撞拿捏得恰到好处，卡雷克立刻感觉自己的呼吸变松了。

他拼命稳住身形。旁边，幼小的佩拉苟萨和她的未婚夫焦急地望着他。

“维拉苟斯告诉了我们！”她大喊着，“特拉里苟斯已经开始组织反击了！”

“没用，没有用……”卡雷苟斯喘着气说道。就像验证他的语言似的，龙息向着他们的方向袭来，三头龙同时开始拼命地逃窜。

“他的目标是聚焦之虹，”卡雷克大口大口地吸着气，他感觉自己的肺要爆炸了，但是他仍然在尽最大的速度飞行，“只要他能感觉到它，它迟早会是他的……”

“那就想办法让他感觉不到它！”佩拉苟萨急得大喊。

这太荒谬了。谁都能听出这名年轻的雌龙急得口不择言了。但是一个念头在卡雷克脑海之中一闪：如果真的能让亚雷苟斯感觉不到它呢？

“他当然能感觉到它！现在怎么办？”巴纳苟斯拥着佩拉苟萨，让她的压力减轻一点。他同样也在大口地喘着气。巨龙离他们又近了，亚雷苟斯张开大口向他们咬过来，卡雷克一个翻身，险险从他们的王子口中脱身。佩拉苟萨被一只利爪击中扫出，巴纳苟斯愤怒地冲向亚雷苟斯，一头撞在巨龙身上。卡雷苟斯打了半个旋，重新向高处飞去。他的视野里出现了几头蓝龙的身影，他们在大吼着俯冲，但是他无暇去辨别任何一位朋友的身份。他的脑子里拼命转着念头。有什么办法……有什么办法……

又有两条龙开始和他并肩飞行，他们似乎坚持想要鼓励他。卡雷的眼角扫过他们，一头眼熟一些的应该是卢侞苟斯，另一头更眼熟的……

“不管是什么，卡雷，想点办法！”纳瑞苟斯仍然大喊着，他似乎仍然对卡雷克不死心，“你不是一直坚持的吗？凡人可以创造奇迹！”

能有什么奇迹。卡雷克绝望地想着，他们只是会一些简单的、被蓝龙一族不齿的、但是让卡雷克很感兴趣的小法术而已，就像那个让人诅咒的克莱奥斯特拉兹施放在安薇娜身上的……

他突然瞪大眼睛。

“纳瑞！”他在亚雷苟斯的吼声中呼喊他的同伴，“我想我能做到！但是你要帮帮我！”

“我……我会帮的！”

纳瑞苟斯看起来有些害怕，但是还是回应了卡雷克的请求：“我需要做什么！”

卡雷克眼角扫下，亚雷苟斯似乎正在忙于把包括巴纳苟斯在内的几头围攻他的蓝龙撕成碎片，说不定这是他唯一的机会。他猛地向高处疾冲，纳瑞苟斯和卢侞苟斯不明就里，但是仍然跟在他身后。

就在他们即将冲破魔环最高处的圆弧时，卡雷苟斯使劲地吸了一口气，猛地转向跟在他身下的同伴们，大吼出声。

“抓住我！”

如同孤注一掷一般，卡雷克在魔枢上方的高空中变成了他的半精灵形态。他的手里紧紧攥着聚焦之虹，向下方的冰原急坠而下。

* * *

在发现了一座上古石像，又在离它不远的地方发现了另一座之后，克拉苏斯注意到了更远处的一个石质巨箱。

他试图用魔法打开它，它毫无反应；他又试着炸开它——当然不是那种他用以摧毁土层的巨大爆炸——它安如磐石。

克拉苏斯举起他的水晶球打量四周。他似乎是千万年间这里唯一的访客。他惊讶于这座遗迹保存的完好程度。毕竟，它入口的岩石和土层是如此之薄，法师怀疑甚至只需要一场小规模的地震，它就会重见天日。

他伸展手臂。水晶球的光芒逐渐变得强烈，四周的墙壁在白色的光芒中明明灭灭，闪烁着不祥。法师蹙起眉头，他看到，他左手边的一片区域仍然沉浸在黑暗中。

法师深一脚浅一脚地走向那个方向。就如同验证他的判断一般，他看到了一条向内延伸的道路。法师警惕着可能出现的危险，深一脚浅一脚地向里走去。

他看到了通道的墙壁上的巨大图画。这些图画的风格让克拉苏斯感觉颇为眼熟。就在他离开的那个地方，龙眠神殿的内部墙壁和天顶上，绘制着同种风格的图画。就他理解，这些图画描绘的是泰坦。

道路在目之所及的地方断掉了，但克拉苏斯立刻发现它只不过是拐了一个完全对折的弯。他停下脚步，倾听着。虽然他可以基本肯定这里只有他一个人，但是多一些小心总不会有坏处。

他没有听到任何动静。法师顺着墙壁试探地走进另一条通道，他环顾上下和四周，眯起眼睛。

这条通道不长，克拉苏斯的水晶球轻易就能照到空荡荡的走廊，和尽头被塌方封死的墙壁。但是这不是他关心的问题。法师的注意力完全被地面上的一块白色的石板吸引了。

这是一块巨大的石板，方正，而且被打磨的平滑可鉴。它的边长可能比三个高等精灵的身高加起来还要宽。精灵形态的魔法师在它的旁边站定，水晶球的光芒照过它的四个边缘，他几乎立刻在它的中心发现了一个小小的陷坑。这个陷坑的形状看上去，十分眼熟。

克拉苏斯掏出他在黑石矮人那里获得的两枚棋子。其中的一枚和它的形状一模一样。

隐藏形态的红龙终于松了一口气。就像曾经有过的无数次的搜寻一样，他再一次找对了地方。

克拉苏斯捏起那枚和石板上的陷坑形状相似的棋子。他把它转了一个方向，好让它能够和那个缺口契合。然后他把它放在那个裂口上，迟疑了几秒钟之后，略微用力，轻易地把它摁了进去。

缺口闭合了，石板开始发光。克拉苏斯没有在这些光芒上感觉到任何威胁，他退了一步，注视着那些钢针一般的，耀眼的深蓝色光线。

他解散了水晶球，现在甚至不需要它的照明了。石板上缓缓地打开了一个缺口，一尊雕像从缺口里缓缓上升，它就仿佛是外面两座巨大的石像的缩影。魔法师随着它的抬升缓缓抬起眼睛，直到和它视线齐平。它停下了。

克拉苏斯的脑海中响起一个深沉的低语声。魔法师抬了一下眼睛。

这是一个古老的游戏……那个声音低低的诉说着。证明你的智慧……检验你的决心……真正的戒卫不会面向外界，寻求危机的迹象……真正的戒卫总是检视自己，专注于保护他的内心……

克拉苏斯眨了一下眼睛。又是一个谜语。

接下来，仿佛要验证它似的，雕像分裂了。它分裂成了两座，然后是四座，然后是八座一模一样的雕像，它们围绕着中间的那个缺口，形成一个正方形的圆环。它们开始活动，石像们活动着它们的手腕，兜着自己的胳膊，仿佛正准备把它们的敌人碾碎。

但是它们谁都没有挪动。它们只是静静地，做着自己的动作，仿佛在等待或者挑衅启动它们的人。而克拉苏斯注意到，这八座石像，每一座都背对着中心，面向环形之外的方向。

魔法师注视着面前的机关。他的一生中见识过无数的科技产品，包括地精、侏儒、精灵以及龙族的……但是它们的产品都没有这张古老的棋盘所能带给他的震撼。

他走向面前的石像。它们仍然活动着手腕，但是也不动如山，似乎在等待着什么。

克拉苏斯伸出手，轻轻地触摸离他最近的一座石像。它晃动了一下，发出一阵明亮的、竖形的钢针一般的蓝光，随着一段空灵又带着金属质感的声音，它移向了中间空白的位置。圆环的中央被塞满了，而它的边缘出现了一个豁口。

克拉苏斯又碰了一下左手边的一座石像。它发出了同样的光芒和声音。它晃动起来，向红龙面前移了一格，阻塞了刚刚空出来的豁口。魔法师皱了一下眉毛，又碰了碰刚刚被他挪动的石像，它移回了它原本所在的位置。

克拉苏斯觉得自己有些明白了。#每次接到指示，空缺位置旁边的棋卒就会自行填补那个空缺，不论是哪一枚……#

为了确认，他绕过那个空白，碰触了一下现在处在中间位置的棋卒，它回到了它原本的位置。这证实了克拉苏斯的猜测。

而他需要做的，就是凭借自己的指令，让这八个棋卒全部面向内侧。

明白了自己的任务，克拉苏斯看着这些石像，再次皱起了眉头。

他明白了，但是……

他皱着眉头望着这些发着光的棋卒。泰坦无疑是一个喜欢藏匿和谜语的种族，有的时候克拉苏斯觉得他也许和他们会有些合拍。但是现在，魔法师觉得自己有些拿不准这个上古种族各种奇思妙想的游戏。

他碰了一下他第一次碰触的石像，它忠实地挪向了中央。他又碰了一下左手边的棋卒，它挪到了他的面前。他又绕过那个挡住了他的视线的棋卒，走到下一个、和他等高的石像旁边，碰了它一下，它又挪到了上一个石像所在的位置上。

他并没有在尝试什么，他只是试图做点事情，好帮助自己思考。如果不想弄乱它们，最好的办法就是让它们转圈。克拉苏斯开始绕着棋盘踱步，不停地碰触自己面前的棋卒。#要怎么做？怎样挪动这些棋卒，才能让它们全部转向内侧？#

他一边走，一边思考着，嗡嗡的金属蜂鸣声不停地在他的耳边萦绕。他开始尝试回忆有关国际象棋的棋子阵列，或者一些他曾经尝试过的挪移游戏。有一些冒险者曾经声称他们在卡拉赞的幽灵象棋游戏中战胜了麦迪文，克拉苏斯对此持怀疑态度。那些冒险者从来都是作弊的高手。但是事实上，如果这一刻被证明可以作弊，克拉苏斯也会好好想想他有没有采取这种方式的必要。

但是他一时半会仍然没能找到答案，任何一个。

克拉苏斯有些气馁地停下。他已经绕着棋盘转了三圈了。他站在棋盘前看着它们，突然间，魔法师黑色的双眼瞪大了。

其中的一些棋卒，现在成为了侧面面对中心的方向。

兼具微风般的轻柔和爆炸般的力量，克拉苏斯明白了。法师一时间因为泰坦所诉说的如此微妙的道理而屏住了呼吸。

旋转，轮回。轮回有开始，也有结束。只不过，开始的一瞬，就注定了结束的一点。而结束的一刻，也同样意味着一个重新的开始。

凭借这一则理念，他可以翻转整张棋盘。

魔法师开始以快速的动作碰触每一个棋卒，他顺着石板的边缘行走，不停地沿着同一个方向移动他的棋子。石像以肉眼可见的速度，慢慢地调转了它们的方向。

——棋盘上的所有棋子，围绕着中心的位置，转了半个圆圈。

终于。克拉苏斯看着被他第一次碰触的棋卒。它曾经背对着中心，而现在，一个能让它面对中心的位置正在等待着它。

他伸出手，碰触了最后的、也是最初的棋卒。

一阵轰隆隆的声音响起。所有的八座石像全部仰天倒地。中心的地方，那个缺口再次暴露在外，启动泰坦游戏的棋子被缓缓地推了出来。克拉苏斯蹲下身把它捡起，他感受到了上面附加的强大能量。

但是这并不是他要找的东西。克拉苏斯拿出另一枚没有附魔的棋子，站起身，思考着。

看来，他想，还有一场游戏等着他去完成。

* * *

“莽撞。极其莽撞。”维拉苟斯拍打着他钴蓝色的翅膀，生气地说。

纳瑞苟斯露出一个担惊受怕的苦笑。他的指爪间夹着一具骷髅，骷髅的手里捧着一只灵动的、在泰达希尔能够经常见到的碧蓝色小精灵。

“至少成功了。”

骷髅发出了喀嚓喀嚓的响动，它的真实身份——卡雷克也露出了苦笑：“我只是在想，如果安薇娜的形态能够混淆达尔坎的注意力，那么我能不能通过改变我和聚焦之虹的形态，影响亚雷苟斯的判断。”

“你以为亚雷苟斯是个笨蛋？或者巫妖王之类的家伙是个笨蛋？”维拉苟斯气哼哼地看着他的骷髅，“不幸的是，这里的笨蛋还真的特别多。”

他生气地回头望着魔枢。远方的战斗仍在持续，那头最明显的巨兽失去了他的目标，开始毫无目的的无差别攻击族人。而其中接近一半的蓝龙正处在惊慌失措的状态——他们无法再感知到聚焦之虹，也同样没法感知到正在持有它的蓝龙。几头刚刚被维拉苟斯告知了真相的蓝龙们正在队伍中穿梭相告。

当然，他们只会被告知聚焦之虹仍然是安全的。

卡雷克叹了口气：“这的确只是一个凡人的小把戏。但是这就是盲点所在。在意识到我自己会被它欺骗的时候……我觉得我可能会成功。”

“显然。”维拉苟斯不再气冲冲的，而是带上了一丝钦佩，“这就是你和我们不同的地方。但是，接下来你打算怎么办？这个小把戏不可能一直奏效。”

“这个……”卡雷克欲言又止。

“看起来你已经有了主意？”维拉苟斯歪着头看他。

骷髅沉默了几秒，然后喀嚓喀嚓地响动起来。

“我的确有一个主意。”卡雷克说道，“但是我们必须离这里更远一些再说它。即使是现在这样的情况下，它也不适合被蓝龙军团得知。”

* * *

“说吧，你的计划。”

高等精灵形态的蓝龙，维拉里克，此刻抱着手臂看着那个正在从同族的爪子里爬出来的骷髅，竭力绷着自己的俊脸不会裂开。

“这不是计划。或者该说是一场赌博。”卡雷克烦恼地说。那头不幸成为了运输工具的蓝龙也变成了人类形态，纳瑞克向在考达拉周围的群山中独处的两个人跑过来。就在这一天之前，他们还只是泛泛之交，而聚焦之虹的秘密，在瞬息之间就将三头蓝龙的命运紧密连结在了一起。

“让我猜猜。”维拉苟斯挑起眉毛，“最疯狂也不过是去求助阿莱克丝塔萨了，说真的，我觉得这也是一个主意。”

纳瑞克吓的瞪大了眼睛，但是卡雷克苦笑了一下，骷髅形态的半精灵对那阵喀嚓喀嚓的声音感觉颇为烦心。

“差不多……我打算求助肯瑞托。”他说。

完全不出乎他的预料。维拉苟斯瞪大了眼睛。而纳瑞苟斯看起来更像是第二个织法者在他面前死掉了。

“魔法之王在上……”这头蓝龙用窒息一般的声音说道，“你怎么会打这种主意……”

“所以我必须不能让太多人知道，不是吗？”

卡雷克露出了一个彻彻底底的苦笑。在那场格瑞姆巴托的战斗中，他总觉得自己有什么地方被改变了。他一直都是那些年轻种族的朋友，而那场战斗无疑让这份联系变得更加紧密。伊莉迪……还有安薇娜，她们无时无刻不在提醒着他，年轻种族拥有多么庞大的，超越龙族之外的可能性。

这也使卡雷克在看到被启动的聚焦之虹的第一眼，就想到了那个他在最近的一段时间里的格瑞姆巴托之战中结识的人类：罗宁，或者被龙族更加熟知的称呼——龙之心。

肯瑞托拥有开启和关闭聚焦之虹的方法，证据是，他们已经干过一次了。在卡雷看来这无疑是最便捷快速的方法，但是试图让蓝龙们去接受它，显然是一个会引起无尽争吵的话题。而他们并不拥有充裕的时间，亚雷苟斯的归来，以及令卡雷克无比担忧的冰冠冰川的混乱，一切都在把事情指向无可挽回的方向，他必须尽快做决定，并尽快处理好聚焦之虹。

他选择了隐瞒和欺骗——就像那个克莱奥斯特拉兹一样。

“我还以为你要去求助克莱奥斯特拉兹——织法者在上，你的脑子到底是怎么运转的，卡雷？”纳瑞苟斯几乎在咬着牙根低吼，“我一直觉得你和我们有所不同，不如说正是这些不同让你变得很有吸引力——但是去求助一群法师？！你认为魔枢战争结束才多长时间？！”

“几个月，谢谢，纳瑞，我完全记得。”卡雷克说，“也不用提醒我法师们有多么恨蓝龙军团。”

纳瑞苟斯被憋住一般一缩脑袋，做出一副心烦意乱的苦脸。而维拉苟斯转了转眼睛。

“实际上，我还想提醒你，我们有多么恨短命种。”他说道，“他们跟着那群红龙冲进永恒之眼，稀里哗啦地杀掉了我们的首领然后扬长而去，可不止一头蓝龙希望把那块漂浮在晶歌森林的碍眼石头冻成冰块然后炸的粉碎。”

卡雷克哭笑不得地看着高等精灵：“你不是真这么想吧，维拉？”

“我自己？不，我不这么想。”维拉苟斯说道，“在你说出来的时候我有一些惊讶，但是接下来，我发现它其实是一个无比高明的主意。”

这个支持者完全出乎卡雷克的预料。半精灵感激地笑起来，感觉自己的呼吸轻松了一些。但他立刻看到纳瑞苟斯调转了目标。

“高明的主意？”他朝维拉苟斯吼叫着，“如果特拉里苟斯发现了，你觉得他会干出什么事？”

“冷静，纳瑞。”维拉苟斯近乎无聊地安抚着这头蓝龙，“我们不会让它发生的，卡雷只需要去那里呆上一个小时——或者是一天——取决于那些短命种重新找到办法的速度，然后他就可以回来，而我们也不必顾虑我们被控制的王子了。”

他斜了卡雷克一眼：“而且，显然，卡雷对这件事情非常有把握，不然他不会甘冒巨险瞒着整个蓝龙军团。”

“我认识罗宁。”卡雷克说道。“在格瑞姆巴托的任务里。”

纳瑞苟斯睁大了眼睛。卡雷克很少提及那些他曾经参与进去的、近乎不可能一样的事件，但是这也不妨碍别人在无尽的流言和猜测中将它们还原为一个传说。卡雷苟斯，和亚雷苟斯一样，是艾泽拉斯的英雄。

尽管这位英雄本人似乎并不情愿。

“好吧。”纳瑞苟斯结结巴巴地说，“如果你们坚持……我是说，如果你们认为这可以实现，我也愿意参与进来。”

“太好了，纳瑞。”他不是独自一人，这让卡雷克的精神放松了不少，与此同时，他却更加忧心起来。

如果他的行动有什么闪失，纳瑞苟斯和维拉苟斯也将无法全身而退。

“现在，我会返回魔枢。”维拉苟斯说道，“如果亚雷苟斯撤退或者军团有什么异动，我会立刻联络你们。”

他变回他的蓝龙形态，人类和骷髅形态的半精灵都后退了一步，蓝龙拍打着厚重的双翼，隆隆的声音回荡着：“纳瑞，在那里过得开心点，至少，别惹事。”

他舒展翅膀，飞向魔枢。卡雷克从蓝龙的背影望向纳瑞克，发现后者张着嘴巴，一副不敢相信的表情。

“惹事？”纳瑞苟斯瞪着那个背影，“惹事？我会在达拉然惹事？他到底是怎么看我的？”

“他的确比你年长。而且，纳瑞，你表现的也太不冷静了。”卡雷克望了望四周，纳瑞苟斯的声音太高了，让他不由得有些担忧。

人形态的蓝龙似乎激烈的想要反驳，但是他似乎意识到了，如果反驳，只会印证他的不冷静。人类愤愤不平地闭上嘴。

“该死的冷静。”他还是忍不住嘟嘟囔囔，“只有脑子出问题的龙才能在这种时候冷静。我是说，亚雷苟斯、聚焦之虹、还有他妈的该死的肯瑞托。”

他一转头，看到了卡雷克，骷髅正捧着他的泰达希尔小精灵，似乎哭笑不得地看着他。

人形态的蓝龙一下子反应过来。

“呃……抱歉。”他说，“我是说……与众不同的龙。”

* * *

第二枚附好魔法的棋子也落在了克拉苏斯手上。一旦明白了规则，泰坦的游戏看起来显得无比幽默而友好。

魔法师握住第二枚棋子，召唤出他的水晶球，越过几座倒在地上的石像，向大厅疾步走去。他来到那个石箱旁边，借助光亮寻找着，但是他一无所获。

他顿了一下。他又做出了一个猜测，但是他不太希望它成真。

克拉苏斯转过身，走到最近的一座巨型源生石像脚下。水晶球的光芒在他的命令下逐渐明亮，光芒沿着石像的皮肤爬升。

他看到了。克拉苏斯叹了口气，如同他猜测的一样，石像上浅浅的凹陷看上去那么眼熟。

他抬起头，打量这座似乎是陵墓一般的建筑物。对于一个精灵或者石像来说，它足够宽敞；但是对于一头龙来说，他连身子都转不过来。

他又叹了口气，脑子里跑出一个红头发的身影。不，克拉苏斯对自己说，罗宁和温蕾萨已经够忙的了。在上一次前往格瑞姆巴托的时候，他就没有试图召唤那对夫妻。

他眨了一下眼睛。

……但是他们还是跟来了。

至少这一次他没有再试图控制一枚恶魔之魂的碎片，或者遭遇一头疯狂的母黑龙。克拉苏斯对自己说。两座泰坦制造的石像要比他们好上太多了。

或许。

克拉苏斯开始引导一个漂浮法术。其中的一枚棋子从他的手掌中凭空浮起，慢慢地飘向那个凹陷所在的位置。他动了动手指，那枚棋子对准了属于它的空间，嵌了进去。

地面开始发出隆隆的响动，克拉苏斯警惕地后退一步。地面开始震颤，法师的脑袋突然被一块石头砸了一下，他又退了一步，手臂挡住头顶，仰起头。

雕像在活动。就像在那两个游戏中的棋卒一般，它伸展活动着它巨大的手臂，千万年间积覆在它身上的尘土和砂砾从它的身上哗哗地流下。克拉苏斯后退几步，谨慎地观察着。

事情的进展没有出乎魔法师的预料。石像红宝石一般的双眼亮了起来，瞄在了高等精灵的身上。

它举起有一个高等精灵身高那么巨大的拳头。克拉苏斯一边后退一边伸出双手，开始编织一个最近才经过特殊强化的闪现法术，它可以让他闪现到他前进的方向上，而不是以往的正前方……

……他不知道发生了什么。一时间克拉苏斯以为他的背后出现了一个同样的泰坦石像，而他被它的拳头狠狠地击中。他的呼吸闭住了，水晶球从魔法师的手指之间坠落，在石质地面上摔得粉碎。远古的建筑中顿时一片漆黑。

但是源生石像的攻击并没有停止。克拉苏斯感觉自己摔倒在地面上，一股巨大的空气波动向他当头劈下。但是它没有击中法师，却在中途被什么东西挡住了。一声震天动地的巨响，整个洞穴似乎都要被震塌，接着是另一声，石像似乎在卖力地试图攻击它的目标，但是一直都没有击中。

法师蜷着身体，他拼命地试图呼吸，但是不管他怎么努力，没有一丝空气涌入他的肺部，他想要念诵法术，但是气流完全无法从他的口中吐出，更别说声音了。

肋骨、肺、神经失灵……克拉苏斯的脑子里模糊地蹦出几个知识。又是一次天崩地裂一样的撞击，法师伸出一只手，胡乱地摸着身侧，果不其然感到了冰冷的石质触感。闪现术的失误让他的后背重重地撞在了泰坦的石棺上。

克拉苏斯咒骂着自己的疏忽，一边努力蜷身，把自己在石棺旁的死角里藏好。又是一阵剧烈的晃动。他整个人都有点发麻，胸腔仿佛被什么东西拉紧一样，完全不属于他自己，黑暗和窒息让他难得地产生了一丝慌乱。他的脑子里疯狂地转着念头，一定有什么办法，能够更加剧烈的气体交换……

他找到了。

他抬起一只手，捂住口鼻。源生石像仍然在徒劳地撞击石棺，碎屑四溅，在泰坦的不速之客的长袍上洒得到处都是，静寂了千万年的建筑中尘土飞扬。克拉苏斯用另一只手按住胸腔，使劲下按的同时，一阵呛咳从他张开的嘴中溢出。

源生石像敲撞和夹攻的巨响中克拉苏斯听不见自己的声音。他又用口鼻试了试，后背被撞击导致的窒息仍然在持续。他开始拼命地咳嗽，这个动作看上去仍然是徒劳的，但是克拉苏斯知道它管用，他不知道多少次经历这种事了——想要缓解这种短暂的麻痹，最重要的不是把外界的空气吸进来，而是把肺里的空气挤出去——他突然感觉到了自己的身体的存在，一小股空气随着咳嗽的动作穿过他的口腔，他猛地吸气，带着尘土的新鲜空气微弱地涌进他的肺部。

——一团巨大的奥术能量从石棺的角落里爆开，泰坦的石像被向后暴推十几码。

克拉苏斯咳嗽着站起身，再次召唤出一个水晶球。他的后背疼极了，麻痹解除之后所有的伤害似乎在一瞬间回来了。他倚靠着那个巨大的石头棺材喘气，恼怒地瞪着那座不识好歹的源生石像，后者摇晃着笨拙的躯体，固执地一步一颠地跑向它的目标。克拉苏斯抬起手念诵咒语，两次奥术爆炸之后，石像摇晃着，趔趄着，仰面朝天地倒了下去。地面发出一阵剧烈的颠簸震颤。

难怪罗宁最喜欢用它。克拉苏斯倚靠着石棺喘息，又顺着泰坦造物光滑的外层滑坐下去。幸亏罗宁不在这里，他脱力地想，否则，看到他的导师居然使用了他最擅长的技能，那个喜欢恶作剧的幼稚男人恐怕会笑到地板上去吧。

他又呼出一口气，窒息过后他是如此感谢空气元素对生命的眷顾。

看来他对这种叫做雕文的新型法术强化卷轴还不太适应。克拉苏斯的脑子里过着这样的念头。作为一种新生事物，它具有存在并进行验证的必要性，所以他加入了了第一批试验者的行列。

后果简直是个灾难。

魔法师深深地吸了一口气。他的失误不能否认整体的客观性判断，铭文专业的前景无疑是巨大的。他又把气呼出来，在心里安抚自己的恼怒和失望。

他拍掉长袍上的石头碎屑和尘土，再次让双脚踩实地面。头发上也粘了一些碎渣，他摇晃了一下脖子，伸出手，把全部梳向后脑的长发打散。修长的双手拢过头皮，他仰起头，又摇了摇脖子，试图把那些小东西们甩掉。他又放下胳膊，几缕发丝顺着面颊滑下，他顺手把它们别到耳后，目光已经盯上了另一座石像。它离他更远一些，沉默着，在水晶球的微光中闪烁着石头质地的墨绿色。

* * *

简直就是想要从无尽之海里寻找一块符文石。

人类法师揉着眼睛，由于高速的查阅以及浏览，它们现在显得有些干涩。罗宁叹了口气，稍微挪动一下垫在背后的一本大书，让自己在装饰着花纹的墙面上倚靠得更加舒服一些。

这里是他的密室，每次当他有什么需要独自处理或者不想被人打扰的工作时，他就会到这里来。

……或者说，现在这里是他的密室。

人类放下手，转着眼睛，放松眼眶中的肌肉。这个长方形空间的屋顶被漆成了太阳的颜色，墙壁则是红色的，上面描绘出淡金和草绿色相间的高大树木。而罗宁所坐着的地面则被画上了青草的图形。

这里，曾经是，温蕾萨的密室。

自从他们搬进达拉然，温蕾萨就在这里布置了她的小屋子。而罗宁在一段时间之后偶然发现了这里。当时温蕾萨显得非常恼怒，而罗宁自己则被妻子的收藏品惊得张口结舌。

也是从那时候开始，肯瑞托的新任领导者认为，安东尼达斯所采取的对于同人创作放任自流的方针必须做出一些修正。倒不是说禁止它们——不说别的，温蕾萨一定会和他拼命——而是根据人类的年龄和尺度对作品做出一些级别分类。

依靠这套分级系统，达拉然混乱的地下创作环境终于逐步进入了正轨。温蕾萨对此很满意，同时那一位闻名遐迩（或者也被一些人称作声名狼藉）的著名创作者——不过好像在昨天之前她自己还不知道——吉安娜，也对这套系统表现出了关注。

与此同时温蕾萨表示了另外一种不满。不过那和她的兴趣没有什么关系。总之，在教会了似乎不愿意暴露自己读者身份的温蕾萨如何在虚空中存放物品后（游侠明明可以学习法术，真不明白他们为什么仍然对弓箭如此执着），现在这个小屋子已经完全被罗宁侵占了。

人类法师把手伸到后颈，按了按脖子，左右摇晃了一下脑袋，不出意料地听到了咔吧的声音。和金迪那样朝气蓬勃的年轻人不同，虽然心态依旧，罗宁毕竟也有些年纪了。

他挥几下手指，堆在他身边的其中几本魔法书籍漂浮起来，向屋顶飞去。

千针石林——如果给现在屋里的情况做一个定义的话，这片嶙峋的土地就是最好的比喻。或者比它还要密集一点。除了人类所在的一个角落之外，整片空间几乎完全被各种各样的书册淹没。

被法师控制的其中几本书飞到一道书柱的顶端，轻巧地停在那里，罗宁又一挥手，一道书柱稳稳当当地凭空升起，一本厚重的、带着长久历史的古书插进柱子底部。又有两本本红色和蓝色封皮的书册灵活地在书柱和屋顶之间穿梭，飞向屋门，落在一个马马虎虎斜在门口的、银松木制作的简陋书架上。

罗宁把那本倾斜着垫在背后的大书搬下来，往远处推了推，一脑袋枕上去。他随手抓过一本书，盖住脸。

就休息十分钟，他想。

* * *

一头覆盖着碧蓝色鳞片的巨兽用最低的高度擦过龙骨荒野和晶歌森林之间的山脉。魔枢的战争使浮空城市达拉然和考达拉之间的对立状态达到顶点，在这种氛围下，以龙族形态接近达拉然，或者仅仅是让一头蓝龙出现在这座城市的哨兵的眼睛里，显然都不是一个明智的主意。

这头年轻的蓝龙在森林中找到了一个略微平坦的位置。他想要降落，却立刻被一些上层精灵的鬼魂围着他的爪子一顿乱砍。他吼了一声，他的脖子上传来另一个声音。

“别和他们纠缠，纳瑞。”半精灵形态下的蓝龙说道。离开魔枢之后他恢复了自己的普通形态，但是仍然让聚焦之虹维持在小精灵形态上，“我们换个地方。”

蓝龙不情愿地重新飞了起来。他围着被冰冻起来的植物盘旋，在紧靠山壁的地方发现了一个安全的位置。他在那里停下，卡雷克从他的身上爬下地面。

紫罗兰哨站离他们还有一段距离。卡雷克把手搭在额上，远远地眺望那个淡紫色的魔法罩子。随着一声奥术爆炸的响动，一名人类出现在半精灵身边。

“卡雷克。”纳瑞苟斯，这名人形态的蓝龙仍然显得有些不自在，“我们现在回去还来得及……”

他的同伴的畏缩反而更加坚定了卡雷克的决心：“不，纳瑞。我们都已经在这里了。无论如何也有尝试的必要。”

蓝色长发的英俊青年拔腿向紫罗兰哨站走去，纳瑞苟斯嘟囔了几声，选择跟在他身后。

随着目标的接近，两名人类形态的蓝龙的注意力越来越被聚焦之虹之外的事物所吸引。紫罗兰哨站现在比魔枢中的争执显得还要更热闹，几十名、甚至上百名女性人类、精灵、侏儒，以及令人惊讶的，德莱尼人——正在拼命地抬高自己的声线，试图让自己的盟友或者敌人明白自己的看法：

“兽人和人类才是官配！吉安娜女士都这么认为！”

“呸！也只有血精灵嗑多了魔能的脑袋会认同兽人和人类是什么好配对！我们的国王永远只属于我们的公爵！”

“咱们这个是私事，你能别什么事都扯到种族上去么……”

“高等精灵了不起啊！国王和巫妖王！亏你们想得出来！”

“那你们想个更带感的啊！双死亡骑士扫荡艾泽拉斯！而且我们正在经历这个过程！”

“卧槽你别把命搭进去……”

“我早就想去天灾军团了！窃听药剂太贵了我买不起！我没钱！”

“赶紧去吧，省的在这里碍眼！”

不知不觉地，两名蓝龙的步速都出现了不同程度的减缓。两个人的目光不约而同地投射在这群吵闹的女士身上，脚下越走越慢。在其中的一名高等精灵抄起她的法杖敲击了一名血精灵的脑袋以后，纳瑞苟斯终于忍不住彻底停了下来。

“她们在干什么？”蓝龙完全不在状况地抱怨，“我记得精灵们一直都很注重他们的形象。”

“看起来像是吵架。”卡雷克说，他也在疑惑地望着这群眼看就要开始混战、但是被多名比较理智的成员叫嚷着“再打就要被艾萨斯赶到晶歌森林去了”拉住了的女士们，“但是好像还有那么一点不一样……”

这个时候，一名背着法杖的德莱尼女性无意之中向两名蓝龙的方向扫视过去。她愣了一下，又把目光投回来，在半精灵和人类身上逡巡了一阵子。接下来她露出一个明显有些夸张的微笑，又把头转回去，悄声对她的同伴说了些什么。那几个人类和侏儒的目光立刻集中在两名人形态的蓝龙身上，又立刻绽开了和德莱尼一模一样的笑容。

“我感觉这好诡异。”纳瑞苟斯被她们看得浑身不舒服。

而卡雷克突然想起了他们的来意。那名德莱尼牧师让他立刻联想到了勇敢而富有牺牲精神的伊莉迪：“别管她们了，纳瑞，我们的事情要紧。”

他打头向紫罗兰哨站的传送装置走去，耳朵里听见那几个女孩子发出了一阵清脆而响亮的咯咯笑声。

* * *


End file.
